The Charms of a Nikiforov
by MissusLlama98
Summary: Osha Nikiforov has always idolised her older brother. He is the reason she started skating, but when an accident takes away her hopes for Grand Prix victory, she can only watch as he lives that dream for her. However, through the strange events of the next Grand Prix, and with the aid of a few friends, Osha may find love on the ice again. (Victuri) (Phichit/OC) (cover by me)
1. Prologue

**Well hello dearest readers, it has been awhile since I've actually written anything on (quite excited actually XD) Having recently gotten into anime (blame my friends entirely for it, seriously I'm at university and I'm swooning over cartoon men…HOT cartoon men, but cartoon men nonetheless) I decided to write this Yuri! On Ice fanfic. Now I know that my OC, Osha Nikiforov isn't technically a canon character, but in my head (and the heads of my friends 'cause I have actually drawn fanart of her) she is – so please any comments on how I can improve her will be greatly appreciated :)**

 **(To check out some of my drawings of Osha, check out my Pinterest – daisy0754)**

 **Anyway, I will stop chatting now and let you get a-reading. I really hope you enjoy this story.**

 **"** **The Charms of a Nikiforov"**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor the universe of Yuri! On Ice – they all belong to Kubo 3, nor do I own any of the famous skaters, jumps, music etc. I only own my OC's and this story.**

 **…**

 **Prologue**

 *****November 19th, 1995*****

"Why is she so small, Papa?"

"Because she's only a baby, Vitya."

"But that other baby we saw was bigger than she is."

"Well, she was born a month too early, son, so she will be smaller the other babies here."

The boy, who had been scrutinizing the small, slug-shaped object – who appeared to be lying in a glass tank – opened his mouth and "oh-ed" at his mother's words. It had been a long day for the Nikiforov family. Their son, Victor, had been away at camp – for junior, Russian figure skaters – when his mother had gone into labour. The ambulance had arrived before he had, with his father, and by the time they'd reached the right ward, his new sister had been born. It was too soon, Papa had said to Victor…they hadn't even finished painting the nursery yet.

Stepping up to the glass box again, Victor stared at the blob who was meant to be his "sister". It didn't look like a girl, or a boy for that matter, just a pinky-yellowish lump swaddled in a white muslin and wearing a pink cap over what appeared to be some silvery-white tufts of fluff. Yes he was happy he now had his baby sibling, but he had expected…a bit more than the slug.

"So, can I hold her yet, Mama?"

"No, not yet, Vitya."

The blue-eyed seven-year-old scrunched up his nose and pouted. His long silver locks fell over his eyes as he huffed, which caused both of his parents to laugh. His father placed a large, heavy hand on the top of his head and ruffled his hair fondly. Hearing the slug stir and begin gurgling, his mother stood and scooped up her newest child before settling on the bed to feed her.

"Don't worry, you can hold her as soon as she is big enough, ok?"

"You promise?"

"I do."

This generated a smile from her son, whose ears turned pink with excitement.

"Would you like to sit next to me?"

"Yes, please, Mama!"

Victor dropped his skating bag by his father's feet and scurried over to the hospital bed. He hopped up onto the crispy-clean sheets and looked down at his baby sister. She was cuter up close, he gave her that…even if part of her did look like their grampa. While his father thanked the doctor, his mother dropped her voice to speak to him.

"You're going to be a good big brother, yes? You're going to help us take care of Osha?"

Blue eyes widened and his head nodded vigorously. He kissed her cheek, and then the pink cap, before nodded again with a firm "mhm".

"I'm going to be the best big brother ever. I'll look after Oshi, Mama! I'll teach her how to skate and then she can come to competitions with me, Yakov and Georgi! She can help me with when I get my poodle and we can go on walks by the water."

His mother chuckled before kissing the top of his head a few times, mumbling into his hair as his father came over and told Victor it was time to let her rest.

"I think she will love that, Vitya."

Victor stroked Osha's tiny hat before kissing his mother once more on the cheek. He then jumped down from the bed and ran over to his father, waving and shouting "goodbye" as he left. As they left the maternity ward he thought back to his little slug-sister and made a promise.

 _Don't worry, Oshi. I'll always protect and look after you. That's a promise._

 ***** 17 years later *****

 *****Figure Skating Series, Grand Prix Final, Zurich, Switzerland, 2012*****

 _Deep breaths now, Victor. Now isn't the time to get nervous…no I'm not nervous, I'm excited. This programme is going to stun the audience, as it has in China, France and Moscow. I can do this, I can dazzle them with changes I've made to my programme. I don't think Yakov was happy I kept the changes to myself, but I am glad that I have. The theme is "Mystery" afterall._

"Welcome back to the Figure Skating Series Grand Prix Final, coming to you live from Zurich, I'm Birger Heldschaer and with me I have, retired US skater Scott Hamilton. Welcome Scott!"

"Thanks Birger, glad to be here. Hello there, folks, we regret, again, the clash in schedules with the pair skating programmes here and the men's singles free skate in the next rink, but thank you for choosing to watch these young skaters make history tonight!"

 _I'm sad that I'll miss Oshi's skate with Jean, tonight. I promised her I would be there to support her, but then the officials went and messed up the schedule. I told her Mother and Father would see her pairs performance, they wouldn't want me there anyway._

 _She was disappointed, I could tell, but I've promised her, wholeheartedly, that I will watch her in the singles. My season will be finished by then and hopefully I'll have a third gold, and Oshi will be getting her first as a senior. I am so proud of her, she's come so far._

"That we do, Scott, that we do. And back to the event at hand! Now, making their senior debut as a pair, we have Russia's Osha Nikiforov, aged 17, and Canada's Jean-Jacques Leroy, aged 16. It just so happens that in the next rink, Osha's brother, two-time world champion, Victor Nikiforov is going for his third gold medal in the sport, against Switzerland's own Christophe Giacometti. Your thought's Scott?"

 _I wonder how Makkachin is doing? I asked Mrs Zillanov from downstairs to look after him, but even then I still miss him. Now is not the time to be thinking about Makkachin. The music has started._

"Well, Birger, Osha herself has had a glowing junior career and hopes to join her brother in senior success – participating in the women's finals in two days. As for Leroy, he did very well in coming second in skate Canada, but was unable to qualify for the men's singles. It is truly inspiring to see a pair who not only work well together, but can also skate well on their own.

 _Chris' skate was impressive. He is becoming more and more sexual every year…is he trying to seduce me? Haha, he knows he isn't my type, but we do enjoy the flirting. Mother and Father would love that…into my first quad, combination triple lutz, quadruple toe-loop. Fantastika!_

"Well said. And here they are Osha Nikiforov and Jean-Jacques Leroy. Their theme is "Fantasies of Love". They're skating to the song "Angels", by Robbie Williams. Now it's been rumoured that they've planned 3 lifts, plus a combination lift towards the beginning of this programme…now many might see this combination lift as being quite chancy seeing as they've never landed it in practice. Scott, what do you think?"

 _That quad salchow could've been cleaner, but it doesn't matter, I'm saving up for the quad flip in the start of my second half…right after this Ina Bauer._

"It's hard to say. The lifts they've got planned are of the highest difficulty, but adding a combination in puts extra pressure on them both as skaters. Whether or not their coach, Andres Castello, decides to remove the combo from the programme is something we, as an audience, will have to wait and see."

 _That was beautiful, no? The audience is going crazy, I can barely catch my breath over all the noise. I can hear Yakov though, he sounds happy, but I still see a lecture at the kiss-and-cry. All I have to do now is wait for the scores, everyone has been really good this year, so it will be difficult to get on the podium._

"We won't have to be waiting much longer. The programme is about to begin."

"And Victor Nikiforov of Russia has done it again, winning gold here at Zurich, making this his third consecutive Grand Prix title! Hans Tennenbaum of Germany takes the silver and Christophe Giacometti takes bronze in his home country. This has truly been a thrilling competition in the world of Men's Figure Skating, and I am sure we are all looking forward to seeing what the next season has in store."

Victor smiled widely as he waved at the crowds, kissing the cold, gold metal between his fingers. He then lowered it and stroked the soft petals of the carnations in his bouquet. Hans offered a hand.

"Congratulations, Victor, you are a worthy winner."

His English was tough to understand under his thick accent, but Victor smiled all the same and shook his hand. Chris then nudged him and he and Victor shared a handshake.

"Ooh, congratulations Victor. I hate to be beaten again by you. I will just have to work much much harder to beat you next year."

"Thanks, Chris. Thank you, Hans. It has been a pleasure skating with and against you, I look forward to next year."

Hans shook his head as the three of them slowly skated towards the edge.

"Sadly, this is the last year for me, I'm retiring."

"No?"

The taller man nodded, still grinning through his thick yellow beard.

"It has been fun while it lasted, but all things must come to an end, and my skating career is one of them. At 32, it has already lasted longer than I imagined, but I wish you boys the best of luck in future competitions."

They all stepped off the ice and Victor waved as the others went to speak to their own coaches and separate news crews.

"VITYA!"

He turned around at the sound of Yakov's voice and beamed, eyes closed as he was smiling so much. He could hear the older man puffing heavily as he ran towards him, an unusual reaction by Yakov's standards.

"Yakov! What is it? Why are you running? You're not actually going to initiate the hug this time? If you did I would be questioning whether or not you were really my coach or not. Haha!"

"Vitya!"

Victor stopped laughing and opened his eyes, looking down at his coach. Yakov was holding his mobile between his hands, which were shaking…Yakov's hands never shook.

"Vitya…there was an accident at the other rink…Oshka…VITYA! VICTOR LISTEN!"

The medal hit the ground with a heavy and desolate thud. He didn't hear anymore, Yakov's shouts, the screaming fans, the microphones being thrust at him. He ran, falling in his skates which he soon wrestled off and replaced with his trainers. The gold-bladed skates were cast behind him as he bolted for the doors, nearly hitting those who chased behind him. His ears were ringing, heart thudding and legs aching as he charged across the road towards the back of the second ice rink; not even caring if cars were coming at his. The air around Victor was bitter and icy, it was November after all and his birthday was coming up in the next month, but he didn't feel it as he ran.

Skidding around the corner, he slipped on his side and grazed his hands on the pavement.

"Krasivaya!"

He was soon back up and then he saw it, the ambulance. Charging towards it, Victor saw more flashing cameras and heard loud and concerned voices. He saw Jean standing by the ambulance, so ran up to him.

"Victor?!"

The younger boy had been crying, his hair was dishevelled and his outfit was faintly stained with something that could've been blood. Panic entered Victor's head and he grabbed the other boy's shoulders.

"Osha?! Where is she?! What happened?! Where is my little sister?!"

"Sir, I'm going to need you to calm down."

A paramedic placed a hand on his back, but he roughly shoved them back.

"Like hell I'm going to calm! Where is my sister?!"

"She's in the ambulance, si- Sir!"

Victor, dragging Jean behind him, shoved his way into the ambulance. Horror struck him through the stomach as he saw his tiny sister lying on the ambulance trolley...

She was unconscious, her long silver hair crusted with blood from a cut on her forehead. It was her leg though, that had Victor's stomach churning. The bone inside looked as if it had shattered, as well as snapped. A large spiked protruded menacingly around the area where her knee should've been and part of the shin around her ankle had been torn where it had broken through…she was still wearing her skates.

The ride to the hospital was blurred. Jean sat next to him, crying, muttering to himself through his own sobbing. Their parents followed in the car behind, neither of them having spoken to him yet. Now it was just Victor, alone in the hospital room, watching his sister sleep. Her skating partner was sat outside, too in shock to move, and his parents were talking to the doctor.

It was too quiet; the only sound was her laboured breathing and the occasion "plip" from the IV line. He suddenly saw her as if it were the first time, again. The little slug swaddled in blankets and barely big enough for even him to hold. Tears pierced the back of his eyes and began rolling down his cheeks.

"Oshi…"

His voice came out in barely a whisper as he sat down and touched his sisters hand. There was no response.

 _Why did this happen? To her of all people…on the night I get another title…my sisters skating career is over?_

* * *

 **...**

 **Russian Dictionary**

 **Vitya - Victor**

 **Oshi/Oshka - Osha**

 **Mama - Mum**

 **Papa - Dad**

 **Fantastika - Fantastic**

 **Krasivaya - shit**


	2. One: The Heckler in a Sea of Fans

**(To check out some of my drawings of Osha, check out my Pinterest – daisy0754)**

 **Previously in, "The Charms of a Nikiforov":**

 _"_ _Why did this happen? To her of all people…on the night I get another title…my sisters skating career is over?"_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor the universe of Yuri! On Ice – they all belong to Kubo 3, nor do I own any of the famous skaters, jumps, music etc. I only own my OC's and this story.**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Heckler in a Sea of Fans**

 *****3/4 Years Later*****

 *****Figure Skating Series, Grand Prix Final, Sochi, Russia, 2015*****

The Russian crowds cheered as their skating hero – Victor Nikiforov – smiled, holding up his gold medal and placing a gentle kiss upon it. Banners waved, women swooned, fans clapped, and down in the ruckus of the skaters and trainers, a short silver-haired woman rolled her eyes behind a set of square, turquoise glasses.

"Really, Vitya, even I can tell that smile is fake!"

Her jest to her brother was drowned under the commentary and screaming, but Osha made it all the same. Yes she was proud of her big brother, too proud for words, but his lack of appreciation for his win made her a little annoyed.

"Sure enough, he's crushed the Free Skating event, as well. This marks the fifth consecutive Grand Prix Final win for Victor Nikiforov. Nikiforov is now 27 years old, some speculate that he may retire after this season…"

Osha snorted as she began walking behind stage, smiling and waving at a few of the male skaters and their coaches.

"That is doubtful. Vitya isn't going to retire, unless he goes bald or something!"

"…but his masterful performance here may lay such rumours to rest. Now, let's talks about Yuri Katsuki who was here competing in his very first grand prix final, what are your thoughts on that?"

"I hate to say it but he didn't perform like his usual self today"

 _Ah yes,_ Osha thought to herself, _Yuri Katsuki. I just wanted to run and give him a hug after his performance today…bless he doesn't deserve to have people talk about him in his moments of crisis. I know exactly what that feels like. Hope he's ok…I'd hate to see him retire after this._

She was cut off mid-thought, by someone bumping into her.

 _Speak of the devil._

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I should've been watching where I was going, sorry. Sorry."

Osha offered the Japanese man a bright smile and waved a hand.

"It's fine, no need for such a profound apology, ok?"

She chuckled at her own words and then raised an eyebrow. Yuri Katsuki looked like he was on the very brink of tears. He was hunched over, phone clutched in his hand. Osha's blue eyes couldn't read the Japanese on the screen, but she could see pictures of the skater and his coach. Had he been reading the news about himself?

 _That will only shake him up more._

"Are you ok, Yuri?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, sorry, I just…I just have to go…"

He ran away before she even had the chance to get a better response out of him and vanished into the men's bathrooms. Osha bit her lip, wondering whether or not to go after him, when she spotted the tall (well everyone else was tall, considering she only stood at 5'1) figure of Yuri Plisetsky – the Junior Grand Prix gold medallist for Men's Skating, and the rising star for figure skating in Russia, and he was only 14.

"Hey Yuri!"

"Hmm? Oh, hey Osha, didn't see you there?"

Osha smirked and folded her arms.

"That a jibe on my height, Yura?"

"So, what if it was?"

The blonde boy shoved his hands into the pockets of his uniform and shrugged at her. Osha punched his arm lightly and chuckled.

"You'll never change, Yura. Have you seen Yuri?"

This caused Yuri to stiffen and straighten up. He kicked himself off the wall and looked down at her.

"Yuri Katsuki? Not since he bombed his free skate and came off the ice crying like a baby. Idiot. He should retire before I make my senior debut, otherwise it is just sad to know I'll crush him."

"You do realise that he can do better step sequences than you?"

"Yeah right, he still screws them up though. You can win on interpretation points alone, you know that."

The silver-haired girl sighed.

"I know, I know. Will you please help me look for him? I'm worried, because he didn't look to happy before."

"Urgh fine, just so stop nagging at me."

She beamed at the young boy and he attempted to hide a shy blush. Osha had always liked Yuri, ever since she had first met him and the then 11-year-old had insulted her to her face. The girl had just laughed it off and insulted him straight back, and thus Yuri had great admiration for Osha…and he liked her much better than he did Victor.

It had been a long road before she had come out of the hospital, three years earlier. Four operations now stood as permanent scars on her leg and she was bedridden for five months. Physiotherapy sessions, which she still had to go to even now, and rehabilitation with bars, crutches, and then a cane had followed, before she was eventually allowed to walk again on her own. That day had been the best in a long time. Victor would visit her every day in the mornings before practice and then in the evenings afterwards. Their parents would fill the gap in between, so not to cross paths with their son. The relationship there was strained, but that was another story. It was nearly a whole year, to the day of her accident, when she left the hospital – a promise to herself that she was never going back unless she had to.

Her doctor and physio had told her not to skate again. That had been heart-breaking. Skating was her love and life. Victor had gotten her into it when she was 4 and she could never imagine her life without it…even if the thought of the ice terrified her now. Fear was something she could get past. They said her leg needed to heal with things like running before she could even consider stepping on ice, but it would be years before she could properly perform again…if at all.

So now, Osha spent most of what used to be her skating practice at the rink watching the other Russian skaters. Yakov had enjoyed the company off the ice, even if she attempted to annoy him all the time. The rink was a home-away-from-home and her old and new rink-mates appreciated her being there, even if she didn't skate.

"Osha! Hey!"

"JJ!"

The short girl ran and jumped at her friend, hugging him tightly. JJ laughed and gave her a squeeze, before placing her down gently. Osha gave his chest, specifically where his bronze medal lay, a light slap and laughed.

"Congratulations, Mister I-won-the-bronze!"

"Thanks, but it wasn't the gold. Next time though, I'm definitely gonna beat your brother, Toots."

"Haha, no I don't think so, Vitya is definitely not going to stop winning any time soon."

"Don't I get even a bit of moral support?"

"No."

JJ, Jean, placed a hand over his chest and mocked being wounded, wiping tears from his eyes. Osha shook her head and folded her arms. She was proud of her friend for becoming such a successful skater, and really marvelled at his unique "JJ-style". He was fast becoming a strong competitor in the world of skating.

"Oshi!"

The sound of Victor caused JJ to sober up. He coughed awkwardly and looked behind him to see whereabouts the Russian was. Osha frowned. Ever since her accident the two men could barely be around each other. Victor blamed JJ for the accident, even after Osha had told him it wasn't his fault.

"I'll see you at the banquet later, kay?"

"Yeah, we'll do some shots!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Say hi to Alain and Nathalie for me!"

"Sure thing, Toots."

They high fived, before JJ ran off to find his parents and Victor appeared with Yakov in tow. The tall Russian, who was almost identical to his younger sibling, scooped up his sister into a bear hug. She returned it with the same enthusiasm and kissed his cheek, her smile glowing with pride and admiration for her idol and brother. She also gave the old coach and quick kiss, causing his to fluster and storm off ahead of them, as they all began walking out of the building and towards the hotel.

"Congratulations, Vitya! Your skate was incredible today."

"Thank you, Oshi! It still needs a bit more tweaking before the Worlds."

"Always the perfectionist."

Victor slung his free arm around her shoulder and chuckled. Yes, he like to tweak his programmes over the season, but if anyone was the perfectionist, it was Osha.

"Speak for yourself, you're always pointing out things in my performances that could be improved upon! You're basically Yakov, except you don't coach."

 _Here we go again, Vitya. Stop trying to get me to coach…it isn't for me. Wait, did he just compare me to Yakov?!_

"Don't compare me to Yakov, I have hair you know!"

With that comment, her older brother ruffled the short mess of hair that fell past her chin. Osha squirmed away from him, prodding his sides, but to no avail and Victor stopped when her hair was well and truly fuzzed up.

"There you go, sliznyak!"

"Don't call me, slug!"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

 _Urgh, he is so "mature". He needs to get a boyfriend, and fast._

The shorter of the pair huffed as they entered the hotel and elbowed her brother in the ribcage. Hearing Victor's yelp of pain and sudden wheezing, Yakov turned around.

"That is enough, both of you. Honestly you're worse than children!"

The scolding continued for a few more minutes, in full view of the reception staff, before he eventually allowed them to go to their room to change for the banquet.

The banquet itself, to say the least and by no means an understatement, was an event to behold…although Osha's memory of it became a little hazy as the night went on. There was A LOT of alcohol consumed and a fair bit of dancing – the photos alone were little gems, but adding in the videos of that proved to be a goldmine of memories.

"Urgh, my head is killing me."

"Well that is what you get for drinking so much when you're pint sized."

"Oh, shut up, Vitya."

Yuri laughed as Osha punched her brother weakly. She had her hood pulled over her face and her glasses were askew, and failing to hide the bags under her eyes. Hangovers were definitely not Osha's strong point. The three skaters were following Yakov through Sochi airport, greeting fans and signing autographs – even Osha who's fans kept telling her how much they missed seeing her skate – on their way towards the flight back to St Petersburg. The closing press conference had been hours earlier.

"Are you looking forward to next season, Yura?"

"Yes, I'm going to win the Grand Prix in my senior debut…I can feel it."

Osha smiled warmly and bumped his shoulder.

"I like your confidence."

Victor, on the other hand, merely raised an eyebrow as he dragged his suitcase behind him.

"You did well Yuri, but I think your step sequences could use a little work."

The teen groaned, much to the girl's amusement, lolling his head back and causing his hood to slip a little.

"Urgh, I won didn't I so who really cares? Shut up, anyway."

They all paused at the gate and it took everything Osha had not to laugh loudly when Yuri started getting told off by Yakov.

"Yuri! Shut it!"

Her attention was taken by a woman outside, in the snow. In her arms she cradled a small, brown poodle puppy and it made Osha's heart melt as it's little head bopped up and down excitedly.

 _Awww he is just like Makkachin! I cannot wait to see him when we get home!_

She adored him and loved cuddling up with him whenever she was staying at his flat, which was more often than naught. She preferred the company of Victor's dog in her bed, than the empty space of her room at home. Even her parents now recognised this.

"You want to get a photo?"

The sound of her brother's voice drew her back to reality. Osha raised a brow and looked to see who he was talking to. Her eyes found Yuri Katsuki.

 _Of course. I'm hardly surprised Vitya wants a photo with him considering how close the two of them got last night._

Yuri was standing with his coach and talking to a Japanese commentator. When his brown eyes met her blue ones, she offered him a kind smile, but he looked away panicked.

 _Is he still shy? Oooooh I wonder if he is embarrassed by what he did last night? He certainly doesn't seem the type who drunkenly asks people to be their coach._

"Sure thing!"

Osha wasn't surprised, considering her though process, when Yuri jumped and then quickly turned to go in the other direction. If Yuri was embarrassed, the last he would want is for any of the Russian trio bringing up the events of the banquet, so it was best for them to keep mum about the whole thing. What surprised her was her brother's face to this reaction.

 _Why does he look so dejected? No not that…he looks hurt. Yuri might as well have slapped him. Surely Vitya can tell he's embarrassed? Or can he? He can be really block-headed when it comes to people like Yuri…_

"Hey, assholes, the plane is boarding."

"Alright, Yuri, we're coming. Come on Osha, let's go home."

 _Nah, Vitya will probably realise later. I can trust him not to get too obsessed over the whole thing._

* * *

 **...**

 **Russian Dictionary**

 **Vitya - Victor**

 **Oshi - Osha**

 **Yura - Yuri**

 **Sliznyak - Slug**


	3. Two: Easy as Pirozki

**(To check out some of my drawings of Osha, check out my Pinterest – daisy0754)**

 **Previously in, "The Charms of a Nikiforov":**

 _"_ _Nah, Vitya will probably realise later. I can trust him not to get too obsessed over the whole thing."_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor the universe of Yuri! On Ice – they all belong to Kubo 3, nor do I own any of the famous skaters, jumps, music etc. I only own my OC's and this story.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Easy as Pirozki, The Grand Prix Final of Tears**

 **(First Skate)**

 *****3 Months Later*****

Osha pulled her keys out her pocket and unlocked the door to Victor's flat.

"Makkachin! I'm back!"

She laughed as the large dog lolloped through from the living room. He jumped up and pressed his front paws on Osha's shoulders, licking her face wildly. Eve Makkachin was technically "taller" than her, but she just laughed and pushed the old dog back down ruffling his big, floppy ears and kissing the top of his curly head.

"Hello boy, I missed you too, but I had to go to college and see my tutor today. Yes, I did. Yes, I did!"

Makkachin barked again and the pair of them walked back through towards the open-plan layout of Victor's flat. Victor, himself, was actually in Tokoyo. The skating season was coming to its climactic finish with the World Championships, with Victor already having earlier success in other competitions, and he was due to skate later. He was in first place after the Short Programme, which Osha had watched the night before, curled up on Victor's sofa with Makkachin.

Osha dumped her bags on the kitchen counter and started working on an essay for her degree. The TV was on in the background so she could keep track of the competition. When her brother was mentioned she scoffed and rolled her eyes as he winked "seductively" at his fans.

 _Honestly, sometimes he thinks he is such a peacock when really he looks like an ass._

As seven drew nearer, Osha set about making herself a cup of tea.

"Group Two has now finished skating…"

 _"_ _Tea, glorious teaaaa. Where the hell is the milk?!"_

As she sung about her tea, Osha opened her phone and checked her Instagram, too see what everyone else – in the skating world – was up to.

"Looks like Chris is getting ready for his skate soon. Oh, and Otabek Altin got a new personal best, he's really starting to make a name for himself. Haha, look at this Makka."

She waved the picture of Yura wearing a cat-eared hoodie towards the poodle. He sniffed the screen, and then licked her hand, before turning his attention to the raggedy toy owl Osha had bought for him.

"All eyes will be on Russia's Victor Nikiforov, he'll be skating last. What do you think we can expect from him tonight?"

"If anyone can clench this fifth title, it's Nikiforov!"

 _Wasn't there meant to be a football match on tonight? Ah who cares, football sucks anyway._

Liking and commenting on a few more posts: one of JJ and his current girlfriend, and of her friend Sara Crispino and her brother Michele, who'd been in the Grand Prix last year – Osha sent a quick snapchat to her friend Katya. Then she finished making her tea and microwaved herself a bag of popcorn, before running of to her room in Victor's flat and changing into some pyjamas.

 _I'm confident Vitya is going to win. This programme has been one of my favourites and he always skates with so much passion_

Opening her phone again, Osha opened YouTube and clicked on one of her favourite accounts. It was a set of Japanese triplets known as the "sukeota3sisters" who posted videos of various skates they'd seen and liked. She had commented, liked and watched all their videos and had basically turned into a superfan of their channel. As she clicked on a video, which was one of their mother's skates from when she was younger, she was reminded about the first time she had skated.

 *****16 Years Ago*****

 _"_ _Ok, Vitya you take good care of Oshi with her first lesson today, ok?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Mama! Oshi will be fine with me, I promise."_

 _Their mother laughed and tucked some of Victor's long silver hair behind his ear. He gave her a tight hug, skating bag slipping off his shoulder. Osha, aged 4, clung onto his blue body warmer. She didn't want their Mama to go to work. She didn't want to go skating. That was Vitya's thing…not hers._

 _"_ _Osha, doesn't Mama get a kiss goodbye?"_

 _Victor's question caused her to sniffle and her eyes to water._

 _"_ _I don't want to go! I want to stay with Mama."_

 _Being pulled into a tight hug, by her mother, Osha sobbed and rubbed her eyes furiously. Her big brother never cried, so she shouldn't be. He loved skating, so she should too…so why was she so afraid? Their mother took her chin gently and kissed her nose, nuzzling them together._

 _"_ _Aww, sweetie, you're going to have lots of fun! And Mama will be back to pick you both up later, but right now you get to spend the whole morning with Vitya! No Mama and no Papa, just you and him, ok?"_

 _She rubbed her runny nose on the sleeve of her duffled coat._

 _"_ _Ok."_

 _At that she received another kiss on the forehead, as did Victor. Then their mother stood up and blew kisses as she walked back to the car._

 _"_ _Behave yourselves!"_

 _"_ _Bye Mama!"_

 _"_ _Mama I love 'ou!"_

 _"_ _I love you too, darlings!"_

 _Victor then took his little sisters hand and together they marched into the rink. He waved politely at the lady at the desk and said, "good morning". She said it back and then then tried to say something to Osha, but she hid behind Victor's arm. This generated a laugh from the lady who then asked for her shoe size._

 _Once they'd gotten her some skates, Victor had helped her put them on and shown her how to tie them. Her mouth formed an "o" as she watched him cleverly loop the laces around. However, the awe was replaced with anguish when she fell over trying to walk. When Victor had laughed she had scrunched up her nose, before standing up – gripping his hand as they walked into the rink. His coach wasn't there yet, so Victor decided to do a loop of the rink with Osha._

 _As soon as she touched the ice, however, the little girl had lost her grip of her brother's hand and had slid away…landing on her bottom. Tears began rolling down her cheeks and her silver ponytail had become disheveled. Victor skated over to her and smiled._

 _"_ _Come on, Oshi, up we get."_

 _"_ _NO! I can't do it, Vitya!"_

 _"_ _Yes, you can, give me your hand Oshi."_

 _"_ _No, I'll fall."_

 _"_ _I promise I won't let you fall, Oshi."_

 _He crouched down, long silver hair falling around his face and held up his pinky._

 _"_ _This is a pinky promise and it is one of the most powerful promises. If I break it then I have to do whatever you want for a whole year!"_

 _"_ _Oh.."_

 _"_ _I promise I won't let you fall, Oshi."_

 _He wrapped his much larger pinker around her tiny one and shook, a smile plastered on his face. Osha managed to smile back and Victor scooped her up under the armpits and placed her on her feet. He then took her hand again, she gripped his arm with the other, and together they set out at a gentle pace – managing to do a few circuits of the rink before Osha was laughing and smiling at the feeling it created._

 _'_ _Good', Victor thought, 'All that's left now is to introduce her to Yakov and hope he doesn't scare her!'_

 **…**

 _Wow…it's been a long time since that first skate. We had no idea what was gonna happen after that day…_

Osha sighed and took another handful of popcorn and the crowd on-screen began cheering loudly. Makkachin had his head resting on her lap and was snoozing quietly, as the name of his owner was announced.

"Next up, Victor Nikiforov."

 _I wonder what Yuri Katsuki is doing? He didn't qualify for Nationals, and he rarely every posts online…maybe he's gone home…Hasetsu wasn't it?_

The girl smiled and pushed up her glasses as her phone screen lit up. It was a snapchat from JJ. She opened it and snorted as tea shot up her nose – due to the laughter she tried to suppress. The picture was of JJ who had face-swapped himself with Victor and it was the funniest and yet creepiest thing to look at. The caption was "Good Luck to the Fairy Queen of the Ice!". Osha pulled a face and replied with "Thank You Oh Mightiest of King JJs x", before locking her phone and turning her attention back to the figure of her brother.

 _His skating is truly beautiful._

"He has an ambitious programme, with four quads planned. Here comes his first, let's see if he lands it…a quadruple lutz, nice! Very clean! Next quad is his signature move, a real crowd favourite. Here we go…a quadruple flip, he nailed it."

 _He has a "signature" move? Vitya hates having a "signature" anything. It means that he is predictable…maybe that's why he has been struggling at practice? He loves to surprise the audience, it is why he skates – to inspire them. If he cannot inspire…_

"A flying sit-spin… The song he has chosen is "Stay Close to Me"."

 _Stay close to me…Papa took us to see that opera when I was 12. Vitya and I loved the music. That the year before he "left" home._

"Flawless quad salchow."

Losing track of her thoughts, watching her brother skate, Osha looked at his moving arms and suddenly Victor seemed to resemble some kind of purple flamingo. This, once again, cause her to choke on her tea, waking up Makkachin with her coughing, because she began laughing at herself. Unaware she had spoken aloud the words "caw caw motherfucker!"

"A triple lutz!"

The music was coming to a climactic build and even from Victor's sofa in Russia, Osha could feel the emotions coming from the crowd.

"A triple flip. Now, the last quad is coming up…a quadruple toe-loop, followed by a triple toe-loop. That's it he did it, he landed all of his quads."

The crowd was going nuts.

"Now all that's left is a combination spin."

And with one final pose and beat of the music, Victor's skate was over. Osha wiped a couple of tears away with her sleeve and ruffled Makkachin's head. It was a winning performance, that much she knew. Victor would be home the next day with yet another gold medal to his name…

 _It's moments like this that make me miss skating._

"With his fifth consecutive gold medal in the World Figure Skating Championships Vik-"

"Hang on!"

Osha paused the screen.

"Why does it say our last name is Niliforov?! Who confuses "k" with "l"?!"

She took a picture and sent it to her old rink-mate Mila Babicheva under the caption "Who is Victor Niliforov and what has he done with my brother? (also why does Otabek look so mad?)" Then she unpaused the screen.

"-ktor Nikiforov has made history here tonight."

Osha yawned and flicked the channel. She had watched far too many of Victor's press conferences, so she really didn't need to watch this one.

The next day she greeted Victor at the airport, along with Makkachin. The siblings chatted on the bus journey home about random things like Yakov's excessive balding and Yuri's senior debut, when it came to Victor's stop the pair of them got off and went into his flat. While Victor unpacked and went for a bath – under strict instructions from Osha "The Clean Freak" Nikiforov – his little sister made tea and set up a pillow fort. She was quietly sipping from a mug when her brother jumped onto the sofa, Makkachin then lying atop of him.

 **1 New Notification 'sukeota3sisters' have posted a new video.**

"Ooooh! Yay! The triplets have posted something."

"You're far too obsessed with those girls."

"Hey, let the retired skater pine for her career."

Victor's brow creased. He hated being reminded of the accident. Osha could skate again, she just never tried…no matter how hard he pestered her to do so. The best he'd gotten was a circuit of the ice, before she complained about her knee.

"'Katsuki, Yuri copies Victor Nikiforov's "Stay Close to Me Free Skate"' Oh we are so watching this! I've been wondering what he's been up to for ages."

When Victor said nothing, Osha took this as a green light and played the video, clambering up next to her long and lithe brother as it loaded. Together they watched as the Japanses skater beautifully mirrored the skate Osha had watched…without the assistance of music. It was amazing, he landed every jump, emphasised every step sequence perfectly. By the time the video, which had already gained thousands upon thousands of views, had finished Osha was sat jaw-dropped and Victor was glaring at the screen.

"How is it…"

"Vitya.."

"…he can skate like that?..."

"Vitya, my… my phone."

"And yet he still hasn't won a single competition?!"

"No no no! Don't throw it!"

* * *

 **...**

 **Russian Dictionary**

 **Vitya - Victor**

 **Oshi - Osha**

 **Mama - Mum**

 **Papa - Dad**

 **Yura - Yuri**


	4. Three: Two Yuris! Drama in Yu-Topia

**(To check out some of my drawings of Osha, check out my Pinterest – daisy0754)**

 **Previously in, "The Charms of a Nikiforov":**

 _"_ _How is it…"_

 _"_ _Vitya.."_

 _"…_ _he can skate like that?..."_

 _"_ _Vitya, my… my phone."_

 _"_ _And yet he still hasn't won a single competition?!"_

 _"_ _No no no! Don't throw it!"_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor the universe of Yuri! On Ice – they all belong to Kubo 3, nor do I own any of the famous skaters, jumps, music etc. I only own my OC's and this story.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Two Yuris?! Drama in Yu-Topia**

 **(Second Skate)**

THUMP!  
THUMP!  
THUMP!

 _Who can be knocking at this time?!_

Osha growled and yawned sleepily, rubbing her eyes and adjusting her glasses on her face. She pulled on her Russian skating jumper and ran a hand through her tangled, silver mane before opening the door. Her parents were away visiting her grampa, and she hadn't heard from her brother ever since she and he had watched Yuri Katsuki's skate the day before. Victor had been in a funny mood for the rest of that evening, and had quietly walked her home, eyes glued to his phone and Makkachin by his side.

A red-faced, furious-looking, glistening-bald-headed Yakov greeted her, on the other side of the door.

"Yakov? What are you doing here? It's five in the morning!"

"HE HAS GONE TO JAPAN!"

"Who has?"

Oh, she knew _who_ had…Yakov didn't need to tell her it was her idiot, older brother, but she wanted Yakov to confirm it.

"Vitya! He's saying he's going to be Katsuki's coach!"

"WHAT!?"

That she never would have expected. Victor being someone's coach? Could Victor actually even coach? He could happily choreograph a routine or help compose a piece a music…but could he actually teach?

 _Well…he did teach me how to skate, right? Mostly Yakov…but…nah definitely Yakov…Vitya tried to have me doing jumps when I was 5 and Yakov called him an idiot for it…oh god he hasn't gone and done this because of the banquet has he?! A BOOTY CALL!? No…he's better than that…that much I know._

"Is this because of the display at the banquet?!"

Yakov voiced her internal question and Osha could only reply with a shrug. She stepped back from the door and gestured for her old coach to come in out of the cold. Yakov, shaking his head and muttering about Victor's stupidity and lack of ability to make good decisions, marched passed her and into the kitchen. He placed his hand on the table and sat down as Osha began making a pot of coffee.

"Why has he done this, Oshka? I knew he was struggling with his new programme, but to take off for a year…"

"Maybe he just really liked Yuri's ass?"

"This isn't the time to make jokes!"

Covering a giggle, Osha passed the old man a mug and sat opposite him. She took a small sip and then looked at Yakov.

"I'm sorry, Yakov, but you and I both know that Vitya never listens to anybody but himself – just who he is."

"He'll never be able to come back from this, Oshka. He is sacrificing his career for a man!"

"Yakov-"

"You could speak to him! Call him, tell him, he's being ridiculous and to come back to Russia. Yurashka is going to blow a gasket when he finds out."

 _Aw crap. I forgot that Vitya has promised to choreograph Yura's senior programme this year. Yura won't have though…_

"I can try talking to him, Yakov, but it won't make any difference. You know what he's like."

"I'm painfully aware."

They both silently sipped their coffee and looked at the snow falling outside the windows. Yakov left not too long after that, making Osha promise not to randomly take off anywhere like her brother and to come to practice later. Osha laughed and made the promise. Deciding she couldn't be bothered to go back to bed, she decided to get dressed and go for a jog.

It was nippy out in the chilly morning air. The cold was a surprise and it must've reached Japan as well, seeing as snow was falling and it was already late March. Her nose was red by the time she'd reached the water front, the seagulls crying out as she caused them to fly into the air.

Osha had pulled, what she could of, her hair into a small ponytail and had packed some water, a sandwich and her skates into a rucksack. Her skates had been a last minute impulse…her leg was feeling pretty good and she decided she might attempt a few laps of the rink and test the water, as it were. As she ran she could feel her phone vibrate, so stopping and pausing the classical music she was listening to, Osha pulled it out to see several texts from Victor, Yura and Mila.

 **…**

 **6:57: 1 New Message from Milaaaaaa : Have you seen the news about Victor and Yuri K? x**

 **6:43: 1 New Message from Yura :/ : OSHA ANSWER ME YOU HAG**

 **6:40: 1 New Message from Yura :/ : OSHA WHY HAS VICTOR GONE TO JAPAN TO BE THAT CRYBABYS COACH?! DID HE FORGET THE PROMISE HE MADE TO ME?!**

 **3:21: 1 New Message from Vitya : I AM GOING TO JAPAN (MAKKACHIN IS COMING TOO)! XX SLEEP WELL OSHI XX LOVE YOU CALL YOU LATER! XX**

 **3:15: 1 New Message from Vitya : You are a really heavy sleeper did you know that?:P Seriously a bomb could fall and you wouldn't wake up XD xx**

 **3:13: 1 New Message from Vitya : Helloooooo? xx**

 **3:11: 1 New Message from Vitya : Oshi? xx**

 **3:09: 1 New Message from Vitya : No this isn't because of the banquet…entirely ;) xx**

 **2:56: 1 New Message from Vitya : I realise that you're probably sleeping and will hate me later for sending these messages and waking you up, but Oshi, I've been thinking about Yuri's skate. I want him to perform like that in competitions! He cannot retire when he can skate like that! Xx**

 **…**

 _Well at least he tried to get in touch before he decided to flit off to Japan_.

She laughed to herself as she pulled out her key to the rink and opened the door. Every member of Yakov's skating group had a key to the building as their coach knew that they each liked to come and do some practice by themselves. Osha loved to come and just look at the ice, watching it and reliving her time on it.

Today, however, something about Victor taking off to be a coach had inspired her to try and skate again. She laced up her grey skates and threw her bag into a locker. She went into the rink, skates making her feet feel heavy, and took off her glasses, folding them and placing them on the bench with her water. The ice was like a white mirror, untouched – smooth and clear. It wasn't cold, yet there was a frosty bite to it as she adjusted the fingerless gloves she wore – before pulling off the blade-guards and going to the crossing point. A twinge of stiffness shot up her scarred leg as she stepped onto the ice, but it numbed as she pushed off. Osha kept her body close to the edge, nerves…she hadn't felt in years…keeping her there, until the excitement kicked in and she drew further and further into the centre.

 _I wonder…_

Her body worked on its own as she picked up speed. A Biellmann spin. The music in her head was the same she had been going to use for her free skate, for her senior debut as a female single's skater. She slid into a fast Sit Spin and extended her hand. As she stood, her body moved around the rink as the programme continued, but her leg began twinging and aching so she stopped and went to the side. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead and her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath…tears in her eyes from the joy of being on the ice, but the sadness of not being able to skate to her past potential.

The true ache from her knee came later, and she had to slip on her knee support. She waved goodbye to Mila and was stopped on her way to the door by a red-faced Yura, who waved his phone in her face. He had the news open and she squinted at the title.

 **SKATING LEGEND, VICTOR NIKIFOROV LEAVES SKATING AFTER WINNG FIFTH WORLD TITLE? WILL COACHING YURI KATSUKI BE HIS BIG MISTAKE?**

"He's going to be the other Yuri's coach?!"

"Apparently."

"Did you know, hag?"

"Rude, and no I didn't know he was gonna do that. Just because he's my brother, and we're close, doesn't mean that he tells me when he wants to jump on the next plane to Japan. Haha."

Yura frowned and lowered his phone. He bit his lip and looked at her determined.

"I'm going to go and bring him back."

"WHAT?!"

"Shut up, hag!"

Osha's eyes were wide as she stared up at Yura's turquoise iris'. Yura shook his head and began to walk past her, but she grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Yura, you cannot be serious. Please tell me you're joking."

"No. He promised to do my senior debut programme, not babysit that cry-baby. I have to go and get him back."

"What about Yakov?!"

Yura shrugged.

"What about Yakov?"

Osha pressed her fingers to her temple and massaged her forehead.

 _He and Vitya are more alike than they know…it's frustrating._

"Yura, he'll kill you."

"I'm still going to get him."

And with that, he walked off and burst into the rink. Osha groaned, growled, raised her hands and mimed throttling his walking figure. Then she walked out the rink, only to be ambushed again by loads of reporters.

"OSHA!"

"MISS NIKIFOROV!"

"Oh, hello there."

She smiled at a few familiar reporters and blinked as cameras flashed at her. Mics were thrust at her and she could spot Yakov caught in the crowd.

"Miss Nikiforov, what do you think of your brother's sudden decision to take off this season?"

"Uh well, Vit- Victor is a big boy and he can look after himself. I don't know his reasons behind leaving this season, but I will support him no matter what."

"And what about Yuri Katsuki? I hear he's going to coach him!"

"Yuri Katsuki is a fine skater, but he lacks confidence in competitions. I think having someone like Victor to help him may bring out a new side we've never seen before."

"Do you plan on returning to the ice soon?"

"Are you skating again?"

"Have you recovered since your accident?"

This caused her to stop and Yakov began protesting. Osha smiled gently and shook her head.

"Sadly, I don't think I'll be returning to professional skating anytime soon, but it is my ambition to try skating again as a part of my recovery. Whether or not I remain retired is still open to question…I will have to discuss that with my doctors and my coach, but it is something that I don't see happening in the near future."

A few more questions were fired at her before she managed to escape and get home.

 **…**

 **10:28pm**

 **Incoming call from Vitya**

 _Ooooh Vitya, I wonder what he wants to say._

She answered, a wide smile on her face.

"Hello there, Mr Let's Go to Japan!"

"…Hey, Oshi."

"So, tell me, how was your flight at silly o'clock?"

"Yeah, it was good."

Osha frowned when she heard her brother sigh and turned down the volume on the telly.

 _Why does he sound so…sad?_

"That's good. And you saw Yuri? You're going to be his coach, da?"

"Da. He started screaming when I said I'd come to be his coach."

"No way!"

"…well that may've been because I was naked when he first saw me."

"WHAT?!"

"Ooh that was a very good impression of Yuri!"

"VITYA!"

"Oh and I may have flirted with him tonight…"

Victor laughed as Osha found herself massaging her forehead.

"Vitya, you and I both know that the "Naked Man" move has a very limited success rate. No matter how nice your body is, you cannot do that!"

"…I know…"

There was a pause and Osha could hear Makkachin sniffing. There was something else as well, Victor was sniffling, trying to get some words out.

 _Is he crying?_

There'd only been two other times when she had seen her brother cry and one of those was her injury. Her heart wavered and she spoke to him gently.

"Vitya…"

"…Oshi, I don't understand…"

"What?"

"At the banquet, he was so, so open and beautiful and confident, but he never called or tried to get in contact afterwards and then that video came out and we saw his true potential as a skater…I'd never been so infuriated…why? Why can't he skate like that all the time?! It's so beautiful to watch and I thought he felt that connection too, but then he reacted like that when he saw me…as if I was the last thing he ever wanted to see…I…don't understand…why…"

"…Oh, Vitya…it'll b-"

"I can't suddenly come back to skating, so what if I ruin my career and what if he wants me to leave?"

He was becoming hysterical and it was driving Osha nuts that she couldn't be there to comfort him. So much so, that she had her laptop open and was looking at flights out to Hasetsu. She didn't care if it clashed with the last few weeks of her college semester: her brother was more important.

"It'll be ok, ok? Yuri just needs time to come out of his shell. It's like what I said today, he lacks confidence. Take the time to understand him and be yourself, ok?"

"Ok…so…what's been happening in Russia?"

Osha let out a puff of laughter.

"Both Yura and Yakov have blown a gasket."

"Haha, I cannot imagine that being fun."

"It isn't."

"Haha."

"…Vitya."

"Mhm?"

"I-I skated today."

"What?!"

Osha then proceeded to tell him about her morning. Victor listened and then replied with two words that made her heart swell with pride.

"Well done. I am so proud. Sorry I wasn't there to watch."

They talked for a while longer before Victor said goodnight. Osha looked at the flight listings an then shut the lid of her laptop, keeping the tab open.

 **…**

 *****2 ½ Weeks Later*****

Things with Victor seemed to improve as his Instagram was flooding with pictures of Japan. One of Osha's favourites was of him and Makkachin posing outside Hasetsu Castle – or rather the secret ninja house. Upon hearing the word "ninja" Osha had been back looking at flats and was becoming very tempted to gate crash her brother's trip and visit him when the term was over.

At the current moment, Osha was having a lie in.

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

 _It's Saturday! What does the world want from me?!_

"OSHKA WHY HAS YURI GONE TO JAPAN?!

Her hand stopped on the handle and, from the other side of the door, Yakov could hear her whacking her forehead against the wood.

 _I really hoped he'd been kidding!_

"OSHKA!"

Muttering under her breath, she opened the door.

"I don't know, but now I'm definitely going to drag Yura back to Russia!"

 **16:16: 1 New Message from Vitya : Heyyyy Oshi, so um yeah, Yuri is here and wants me to be his coach. So to decide I'm doing a competition, but I was wondering if you would mind maybe sending over all my performance costumes? :) PLEAAAAASSSEEE You'll be the best little sister if you do, da! Thank you xxx**

* * *

 **…**

 **Russian Dictionary**

 **Vitya - Victor**

 **Oshi/Oshka - Osha**

 **Yura/Yuraska - Yuri**

 **Da - Yes**

 **(Please Follow/Favourite/Comment)**


	5. Four: Hot Springs on Ice (Part 1)

**(To check out some of my drawings of Osha, check out my Pinterest – daisy0754)**

 **Previously in, "The Charms of a Nikiforov":**

 _16:16: 1 New Message from Vitya : Heyyyy Oshi, so um yeah, Yuri is here and wants me to be his coach. So to decide I'm doing a competition, but I was wondering if you would mind maybe sending over all my performance costumes? :) PLEAAAAASSSEEE You'll be the best little sister if you do, da! Thank you xxx_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor the universe of Yuri! On Ice – they all belong to Kubo 3, nor do I own any of the famous skaters, jumps, music etc. I only own my OC's and this story.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **I am Eros, and Eros is Me?! Face Off! Hot Springs on Ice**

 **Part 1**

 **(Third Skate)**

 *****4 Years Earlier*****

 *****6 Months Prior to Osha's Accident*****

 _"_ _YURI, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TRYING TO DO QUADS?!"_

 _"_ _DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"_

 _"_ _I AM YOUR COACH! IT IS MY JOB TO TELL YOU WHAT TO DO!"_

 _Osha laughed into her hand as she walked into the rink. Victor was holed up with a cold and wasn't able to make it to practice, but she had decided to come along herself…after all her senior debut was coming up and she wanted to be as prepared as possible. Her brother had told about the latest addition to Yakov's squad – Yuri Plisetsky. Apparently, he had the sharp attitude of a tiger and yet the face of a fairy…an odd description in Osha's head._

 _"_ _WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT V- Oh it's you, Oshka…thought it was Vitya."_

 _"_ _Pah, I am offended by that. I think our newest addition is more like Vitya than I am."_

 _She slipped off her skate guards and glasses, before skating out to where the broody pair stood – both with their arms folded and glaring at each other. As she slowed herself to stop, Osha offered Yuri a warm smile. He merely glared back at her underneath a mess of light blonde hair, turquoise eyes piercing her own light blue._

 _"_ _Who is this bitch?"_

 _"_ _YURI MIND YOUR LANGUAGE!"_

 _"_ _Hahaha, it's alright Yakov. I'm a big girl, I can handle a little tantrum from the baby pixie."_

 _It took all Yakov had not to laugh as Yuri's eyes widened. Osha smirked and folded her arms, looking the little ways down at Yuri who almost matched her in height. This face off lasted a few more minutes before she turned to her coach with a smile._

 _"_ _You take a coffee break, Yakov. I'll watch the pixie."_

 _"_ _Don't call me that!"_

 _Yakov patted her on the arm and muttered "Good luck". He then skated off the side and vanished into the canteen. Osha then turned back to Yuri and offered her hand._

 _"_ _Osha Nikiforov. I'm Victor's little sister."_

 _"_ _Little is definitely one way to describe it."_

 _She shook her head._

 _"_ _Hush up you, for now I'm taller than you and can totally kick your ass."_

 _Yuri scoffed and swatted her hand away._

 _"_ _You wish, bitch."_

 _"_ _You know, Yura, you'd be able to make friends quicker if you actually tried being nice."_

 _As she skated off to begin practicing her solo routine, she could hear Yuri muttering under his breath. He looked lonely as he stood on the ice, turning to skate to the opposite side of the rink._

 _"_ _I don't have friends."_

 _Osha turned and looked at him, tilting her head and smiling. She pushed some of her silver hair from her face and studied her junior._

 _"_ _Well, you have one now."_

 _The blonde boy jumped at her words and gawped at her. She turned to go back to her previous task, but was able to catch the small smile that formed on his face._

 *****Present Day*****

 *****2 Days before Hot Springs on Ice, Hasetsu Saga*****

"Oh, holy pirozki! I need to have one of these posters."

Osha ran up to the wall she was walking past and stared at the "Hot Springs on Ice" poster. Having finished college for the time being, she had decided to accompany Victor's costumes over to Japan and drop-in on whatever it was her brother had organised. The costumes had been sent towards Yu-Topia Hot Springs, ahead of, and she had decided to walk from the train station.

Now, staring at the picture of her brother dressed in a woman's kimono, fan in hand and a large amount of colour Japanese writing – of which she couldn't read…her Japanese was very rusty…she had decided it was one of the best decisions of her life so far. She grabbed the edge of the poster and –

"Hey what do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?"

She turned and looked around…then down. Three little girls – all identical in facial appearance, height and expression, but all with equally different coloured clothes and hairstyles – stared at her, arms folded. Osha smiled and lifted her sunglasses, and lowering herself to their height.

"Hiya, I just wanted a copy of this poster. My name is Osha, I'm V-"

"WAIT!"

"Osha?!"

"Yes."

"Osha?!"

"Yes?"

"As in Osha Nikiorov?"

"Yes."

"Osha Nikiforov!"

"That is my name yes, don't wear it out, haha."

The three girls seemed to jump with excitement and their eyes went watery with admiration. The little girl in light blue grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her.

"YOU'RE OSHA NIKIFOROV THE THREE TIME JUNIOR WORLD CHAMPION IN BOTH WOMAN'S AND PAIR SKATING. YOU WON THE JUNIOR GRAND PRIX WITH THE HIGHEST SCORE EVER!"

"Uh…yes?"

The girl in pink whipped out a phone and began snapping pictures.

"WE LOVE YOU! WE WORSHIP YOU!"

The girl in purple began bowing and Osha raised her eyebrows with concern at their enthusiasm.

"Can we get a photo please?"

"Haha, I think you've already taken a few."

"AXEL! LUTZ! LOOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HARASSING THAT L- OH MY GOD THAT'S OSHA NIKIFOROV! YOU'RE VICTOR'S LITTLE SISTER!"

A red-headed woman, who looked a little older than she did ran over and smiled at Osha – who had now managed to detach herself from the triplets and get into a standing position again. She offered Osha her hand and smiled brightly. Osha bit her lip as she tried to figure out why she felt she knew who this woman was.

"Hi, I'm Yuko Nishigori! Sorry about my girls, they're huge fans of skating. They record everything on their YouTube channel."

Upon hearing this, Osha stopped. She stopped Yuko in mid-sentence, waving her hands and jumping up and down – which caused her to reach Yuko's height.

"Oh, my god, oh my god, oh my god! They aren't the sukeota3sisters are they?"

The purple girl – Axel – grinned and folded her arms, her sisters copying her stance.

"Hell yeah we are!"

Osha's eyes began sparkling and her mouth began going heart-shaped as fangirling took over.

"I LOVE YOUR CHANNEL! I WATCH ALL YOUR VIDEOS! YOU GUYS ARE MY FAVOURITE YOUTUBERS!"

She turned to their mother, who seemed a little stunned that this world-famous figure skater was fangirling to the same level as her 6-year-old daughters.

"You are an amazing skater, Mrs Nishigori!"

This caused Yuko to blush.

"T-thank you, please just call me Yuko. So, what are you doing in Hasetsu? Are you here for the competition at Ice Castle?"

Osha nodded with a smile – still a little jittery from meeting her favourite YouTubers.

"Yeah, Vitya asked me to send over his competition outfits, but I decided why not visit as well…except I got a little distracted by the posters and I'm also a little lost."

She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly and laughed. Yuko and her girls grinned.

"We will take you, don't worry. You're in safe hands, the Katsuki's will look after you, although your brother has stirred up quite a lot of publicity after becoming Yuri's coach."

The silver-haired woman laughed and shrugged her backpack.

"That sounds like Vitya. Lemme guess he tried acting all nonchalantly about it as well?"

"Mhmm."

"Oh holy pirozki, he doesn't think sometimes."

The two women talked, children following taking pictures and posting videos on social media behind them, and walked through the small village. Osha felt it was a lot like a smaller St Petersburg, and found out as much as she could about Yuri from what turned out to be his old rink-mate.

"Yurio has a lot of bottled up anger doesn't he?"

"Yurio?"

"Oh, it's what we've all called the Russian Yuri…so we don't get confused."

"Hahahaha, oh my god he is never going to live this down. I will not let him."

Eventually the castle from Victor's photos came into view, the old ice-rink was pointed out, and the hot spring was arrived at. Surprisingly enough, the truck-load of costumes was just arriving as well, so the triplets got first look at the costumes. Then, the Nishigoris waved her off, but not before Osha insisted on a selfie with her new girl friends. They all struck poses and Osha posted it on her Instagram.

 **osha+niki**

 **Hasetsu, Saga**

 **"Finally met my fave YouTubing trio ❤ 'sukeota3sisters' Start of a beautiful friendship me thinks ;P #friendshipgoals"**

Osha waved them off and then turned and went inside the building, yelling loudly as she went.

"OI DID SOMEONE ORDER COSTUMES?"

A loud woof followed after this and suddenly she was thrown against the floor and her face was being licked. She laughed and snuggled the poodle's big fluffy curls.

"MAKKACHIN! Helloooooo!"

Pounding feet then sounded and Osha laughed as another weight was thrown on top of her and Victor was hugging her tightly.

"Oshi! This is a marvellous surprise! I am so happy to see you, oh you need to meet Yuri! And the pork cutlet bowl! YOU NEED TO HAVE ONE! And you need to try the hot springs! And you need to see the castle."

"And you need to stop crushing me!"

"Oh sorry!"

Victor jumped off her laughing and helped her to her feet. Admiring them all in their inn robes, she brushed down her jeans and offered the now dubbed Yurio a smile.

"Hey Yurio."

The younger boy groaned and threw his head back.

"Aw crap, how'd you find that out?"

"Haha you're never getting out of this."

Both she and her brother laughed. In the doorway stood the shy figure of Yuri Katsuki. Osha, detaching her rather clingy brother, walked over and smiled.

"Hello Yuri, it's been a while since the last Grand Prix, how are you?"

The Japanese man looked stunned at her talking to him, but offered her a small smile.

"I'm good, thank you…Osha right?"

"That's correct. Now you two…", she said prodding Victor and Yurio on the chests, "…come and help me with these costumes."

"But why, Oshi?"

"Because, Vitya, you made me drag them all across Russia it's now up to you and Yurio to get them inside."

"I co-"

"No, Yuri, you are going to show me what this pork cutlet bowl is while those two actually do some work. Vitya told me it was vkusno and basically is like eating heaven on Earth!"

Her smile cause Yuri to smile and the two other Russians to frown. They were stunned that she hadn't even been announced five minutes and already was bossing them about and introducing herself to Yuri's family.

 _Typical Oshi, doesn't even think twice about being shy with new people._

Victor smiled and then grabbed Yurio by the arm.

"We better go and get those costumes before she gets mad."

 *****20 Minutes Later*****

"OH MY GOD!"

Both Yuri and Osha were diving in and out of all Victor's costumes, squealing as they reminisced about every competition each one had seen. Yurio, on the other hand, didn't look very impressed.

"You seriously wore all of this crap?"

"Hey, these are gold medal winning costumes!"

The Russian girl had draped a few costumes around her neck and was modelling them and mimicking her big brother, much to his own amusement. He shoved her over and Yuri then waved a glittery costume at both Osha and Yurio.

"This one's from the Grand Prix Final!"

"Hey, don't pick anything flashier than me!", the blonde boy snapped.

As Osha sat back, leaning against Makkachin, Yuri held up a black, half-skirted costume and looked at it with sparkling eyes.

"You wore this at the Junior Grand Prix Final, didn't you?"

She smiled at the way he looked at her brother, such admiration and love in his eyes…that he was just too shy to show. Her heart sighed, she wanted someone to look at her like that…but for now she was content watching her brother find happiness. Victor smiled and sat forward.

"Yeah, I had long hair at the time and my costume was designed to suggest both male and female genders."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Your hair was a nightmare to manage."

Victor scoffed and ruffled the short hair Osha sported. Hers was longer than his and their fringes flicked in opposite directions, but they both held that silver and blue-eyed colour combination.

"Speak for yourself, yours was longer."

"Cutting it was the best decision I ever made, so much easier to cope with."

Osha ran her fingers through her hair as Yuri pulled the costume close to him, staring at it with such awe and wonder. He was treating it as if it were made of glass.

"I choose this, is that ok?"

A smirk caught on his sister's face as Victor blushed at Yuri's smile. His heart was beating in his ears and he tried not to pay attention to his sister's stare. Victor nodded and Yuri's ears reddened, and he left to go and try the outfit on, not to mention show it to his mother. Yurio was still rummaging through the costumes, although his eyes kept trailing back to a silver costume – one of the first Osha could remember seeing. She took advantage of his distraction, to lean over to Victor, her arms around Makkachin, and pinch his cheek.

 _He looks so at home here. It's good to see._

"Might want to stop blushing, Vitya."

His hands shot up to his cheeks and he only blushed harder.

"Shut up, sliznyak!"

She laughed and bumped his shoulder playfully. It was nice to see him be vulnerable and open with someone… Yuri was having an effect on Victor that neither of them could fully see or understand, but to Osha it was clear.

Even if Yurio did win the competition in two days time, it would be very difficult to tear Victor away from the Japanese skater.

* * *

 **...**

 **Russian Dictionary**

 **Vitya - Victor**

 **Oshi/Oshka - Osha**

 **Yura/Yurio (Japanese) - Yuri**

 **Pirozki - Fried Russian Bun-Pie**

 **Vkusno - Delicious**

 **Sliznyak - Slug**

 **(Please Follow/Favourite/Comment)**


	6. Five: Hot Springs on Ice (Part 2)

**(To check out some of my drawings of Osha, check out my Pinterest – daisy0754)**

 **Previously in, "The Charms of a Nikiforov":**

 _Yuri was having an effect on Victor that neither of them could fully see or understand, but to Osha it was clear._

 _Even if Yurio did win the competition in two days time, it would be very difficult to tear Victor away from the Japanese skater._

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor the universe of Yuri! On Ice – they all belong to Kubo 3, nor do I own any of the famous skaters, jumps, music etc. I only own my OC's and this story.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **I am Eros, and Eros is Me?! Face Off! Hot Springs on Ice**

 **Part 2**

 **(Third Skate)**

 *****1 Day before Hot Springs on Ice *****

It was the day before the big face off, and Victor had insisted that they, the two competitors, take it easy for the morning and then have their individual, final rehearsals in the afternoon. Osha had been asked to tag along to that, but had only agreed after Victor and Yuri promised to take her to see the castle above the sea. Yurio was still asleep when they set off, so they decided not to disturb him until it was time to practice.

Victor, in his excitement to see the ninja house again, walked ahead of the other two. Osha and Yuri wandered, side-by-side, and chatted about random things.

"Does it still hurt?"

Osha looked up into Yuri's brown eyes as he adjusted his glasses. She too, pushed her glasses up her nose and sucked in a long breath. Immediately Yuri regretted asking, he could see that the subject bothered her – even if she wanted to deny it. The silver-haired girl gave a shrug and patted her hips as she walked along.

 _There's no point lying to him…I have nothing to hide._

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I didn't mean to pry, but Victor talks about you so fondly and I-"

She smirked and looked forward to the slightly distant figure of her brother.

"No, no you're fine to ask. Vitya and I are very open people, as you probably know. Honestly, we have no secrets from each other, let alone other people. But, yeah, my leg does give me trouble from time to time, but I'm learning to endure the stiffness a little longer each day…and I'm actually able to skate again and land a couple of smaller jumps now."

Yuri smiled and looked at her fondly.

"That's great! I know I was worried when you had your accident."

"Oh, that's right, you hadn't qualified that year for the Grand Prix, but you were in the block competitions and the early stages of the Worlds."

He stopped and blinked in surprise.

"How do you remember that?"

Osha smiled, although an embarrassed blush crossed her face and she, once again, adjusted her glasses.

"Well, I love watching your skating. You're a very expressive person, Yuri."

It was Yuri's turn to blush.

"T-Thank you. I didn't understand why Victor decided to come and be my coach-"

 _Because he developed the biggest crush on you after the banquet last year._

She became lost in her thoughts, and was only dragged out of them when she caught sight of the massive, towering castle. Clapping a hand over her mouth, she began bouncing up and down with excitement and ran over to Victor.

"Ninjas!"

"I know right!"

Osha pulled out her phone, the musical note case catching the sun, and opened up her camera.

"Yuri, can you please get a photo?"

"Sure!"

He took the phone and Victor wrapped an arm around Osha's shoulders. Together they winked at the Japanese skater and held up their fingers in the "peace" sign. Yuri chuckled at how similar the siblings were and how sweet it was that Victor doted on Osha. He then raised the phone and grinned.

"Say vkusno!"

"VKUSNO!"

After a couple of photos – one of which had Yuri and Osha striking ninja poses, and another had all three of them (Yuri and Victor crouching down to Osha's height and dabbing just for a laugh) – they walked back down the hill and went to collect Yurio from the hot spring.

They then went to the Ice Castle, where Osha was reunited with the Nishigori girls: to the amusement of their father. She and the triplets sat and watched the two Yuri's practice their routines and judged which music was better. Overall, Japanese Yuri was the running favourite, but they weren't going to tell the other Yuri that. When Yuko came to drag the triplets away, Victor decided to seize the opportunity and pester his younger sister. He walked over to her, as best as he could in skates and hands behind his back, and sat down.

"Ossssshhhhiiiiii."

Without looking up from her phone, and taking a snapchat and sending it to Mila ad Sara, Osha answered him.

"What do you want, Vitya?"

"Who says I want anything?"

"You only say my name in that whiney voice when you want me to do something."

"Hmmpf, fine."

He then pulled a pair of skates, size four and a half, and placed them on her lap. Osha lowered her phone, closing her Instagram after liking a picture from Chris, looked up at her brother. Victor was wearing a stupid smile on his face.

"Want to go for a skate?"

"Not really at the minute."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Vity-"

"I won't stop until you skate."

The siblings mock-glared at each other, until Osha gave in ad began unlacing her boots. Victor clapped his hands and then went to watch Yurio and Yuri's programmes. Osha joined them on the ice a few moments later and then Victor called out to her.

"You want to try the programmes?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Victor answered it by pressing the play button on his iPod and then the guitar opening of "On Love, Eros" began to play. Osha chuckled and tried to remember how she'd seen Yuri skate. Her arms swung around her head and then ran them down her hips before clipping her toe off the ice and twisting her head round, a smirk on her face as she winked at the boys.

Her brother sent a firm glare to Yurio when his cheeks turned red.

She managed to get to the end of step sequence, spinning around with her arms twisted – hair annoyingly in her face – and spun with her hands raised before hopping into the Flying Sit Spin. However, her stamina let her down as she entered the first jump and she slipped, landing on her bum and sliding a wee bit along the ice. Panting, she managed a laugh as her leg only ached a tad.

"That was beautiful, Oshi!"

Victor sped over to her and helped her to her feet. He patted her head and she shoved him playfully as they skated over to both Yuri's.

"That was incredible, Osha. No one would've thought you only learned that this afternoon."

She looked down shyly and shook her head.

"You perform it much better than I do, Yuri."

Yurio grunted and raised an eyebrow.

"Still got it, Osha."

"Thanks, Yura."

 **…**

Knock.

Knock.

Grumbling sleepily, Osha sat up on the sofa and groaned.

 _Doesn't anybody care about how much I love my sleep?_

She searched, blindly, for her glasses and put them on squintly as another knock came from the door. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Osha got up and pulled down her pyjama top – creeping to the door so not to wake her brother who was sleeping on the futon not too far from her. When she slid open the door, she raised her eyebrows at the person on the other side.

Yuri's voice came out in a whisper.

"Sorry it's so late, but I really need your help with something."

 **…**

The skating rink was jam-packed the next morning. People from everywhere were piling in to see the results of Victor Nikiforov's coaching, and choreography, and the noise levels were getting ridiculous. However, above the noise, the voice of the commentator – Morooka Hisashi – rung out clearly.

"We're here at Ice Castle, Hasetsu – venue of the Ice Castle exhibition: Hot Springs on Ice. I am here before the face-off to interview the two competitors, Yuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky. You will both be performing short programmes, choreographed for you by Victor Nikiforov…"

While this interview was going on, Osha was trying to convince Victor to change out of the kimono he was wearing.

"Put the fan down!"

"Never!"

She tried to grab it, but he held it up in the air out of her reach. Osha jumped to grab the fan from his hand, but her brother, instead, smacked her on the forehead with it, before scurrying off to be interviewed.

 _Sometimes I really hate his enthusiasm!_

The girl let out a triumphant whoop when both Yuri's commented on the tackiness of the fan.

"Let's put the fan down, shall we?"

"You're making this look like a cheap publicity stunt! We're starting soon, you better be ready to pick a winner."

"Today decides which of us you're going to coach."

Osha managed to squeeze past the reporters just in time to hear her brother's reply.

"Right…I said that, huh?"

Immediately she smacked her forehead and groaned, speaking with a very loud voice.

"HOW CAN YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN WHAT THIS WHOLE COMPETITION IS ABOUT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Glupy!"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!"

Yurio growled and dragged both of the yelling Nikiforov's into the changing rooms, followed by a concerned Yuri who waved his arms frantically.

"You two are useless, we're starting soon and your yelling doesn't help!"

"Sorry, Yurio. Vitya go and get changed while the boys warm up."

Victor huffed.

"Fine."

He returned a moment later dressed in a smart suit, gloves and the green scarf Mrs Zillanov had knitted him for his birthday two years prior. A silence fell over the room and Osha left to go and sit at the rink edge. She gave Yuri a pat on the arm and attempted to hug Yurio, wishing them both luck with their skates. On her way out, she passed Yuko – whom she offered a smile – and then sat down on a bench and rubbed her knee.

 _I'm surprised it doesn't hurt more after yesterday…perhaps it is healed?_

The lights dimmed and a spotlight hit the ice. Morooka's voice rang out over the speakers, which caused the crowds to go silent and for Osha to stand and walk to the edge of the rink. She bent a little ways over and rested her elbows on the side, her chin atop her fists, as she watched the glittering, glistening, angelic figure of Yurio sweep out onto the ice.

"He won gold at the Junior World Championships, and the Junior Grand Prix. Now he hopes to make a brilliant senior debut with a programme by Victor Nikiforov…it's Yuri Plisetsky!"

 _He really does look like a Russian fairy._

The crowd cheered and Yurio inhaled as he reached the centre of the rink. His hair fell over his eyes, shielding his face and he stared downward at the floor below him.

"He will be skating to 'On Love, Agape'."

Osha felt Victor walk up next to her, stroking his chin thoughtfully as the music began to play.

Yurio swept around the rink, moving in and out of his choreography with ease. His eyes focused on the blur about him, heart stammering in his chest and ringing in his ears. His feet moved of their own accord as he approached his first jump.

"Here comes his first jump – a triple axel. Excellent."

He landed it beautifully and spun away with ease – innocence and beauty radiating from him as the light hit the silver sparkles of his outfit. Everyone was mesmerised by the entrancing, ever-evolving monster as his skating held a purity, a true understanding of the meaning behind agape, behind it.

"Here come the quads he previously wasn't allowed to perform, daring to put them in the second half of the programme. A quadruple salchow, followed by a triple toe-loop."

Osha cupped her hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes which made the lens' of her glasses fog a little, and watch proudly as Yurio landed his final quad. At 15 he was doing the almost-impossible by debuting with such a strong performance. A small frown crossed her face, though, as he went into his final step sequence.

 _Sorry Grandpa. I'm too busy concentrating on the programme, I cannot feel the agape._

The feeling in his programme slipped, and her brow creased. He was trying too hard, his desire to win was beginning to show…even if it was masked behind the sparkle of his costume and the beauty of his fluid movements.

 _Dammit._

Her eyes drifted over to her brother, but Victor was to enthralled by the performance…he couldn't see the slip. Was this all that time spent with Yakov, actually having some impact with her? Some inner knowledge of coaching breaking though and analysing the performance?

 _Just end already!_

Whatever it was, it was overcome by her whoops and clapping as Yurio raised his arms and finished his performance. Both she and Victor clapped loudly as Yurio took in the noise of the applause…he looked a little overwhelmed by it.

"YURIO THAT WAS THE BEST PERFORMANCE I'VE SEEN FROM YOU SO FAR!"

"TAKE A BOW YURA! YOU EARNED IT!"

With a wave and a smile, Yurio bowed and then came off the ice. Osha ran over and hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That was amazing!"

"Spasibo, Osha."

She smiled and pinched his cheek, causing him to blush, before turning her attention back to the ice as Yuri skated on. Her eyes softened as she saw her brother standing at the edge watching after him – a light blush on his face.

"Introducing our next skater, representing Japan, a late bloomer who has slowly become a rising star…YURI KATSUKI!"

The crowd cheered as the spotlight followed him around. Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her tracksuit jumper, Osha bit her lip.

 _He looks nervous…I hope he doesn't let it get in his way._

"He will be skating to 'On Love, Eros'. He struggled with how to express eros, but found inspiration by thinking of his favourite dish the pork-cutlet bowl."

A loud laugh – generated from a certain short, silver-haired Russian woman – sound over the applause and Osha blushed as eyes fell on her. She bit her knuckle, giggling and hiding behind Victor who looked highly amused by her reaction. As the music began, she whispered to him.

"The pork-cutlet bowl? Seriously?"

"Whatever works for him…I respect that."

"But seriously?"

"And you mastered your "Desire" programme envisioning pirozkis?"

"…no comment."

They both went back to the performance as Yuri snapped his head towards them. Victor let out a sharp whistle, eyes glistening with excitement as he watched. Osha smirked and looked between the pair.

 _After all the work we did last night, that's no ordinary pork-cutlet bowl he's watching._

 **…**

 *****Several Hours Earlier*****

"Sorry it's so late, but I really need your help with something."

The sleepy Osha frowned.

"O-K?"

Yuri inhaled and exhaled heavily.

"I want you to show me how to move like a woman."

The short girl blinked, stepped out the room and closed the door behind her.

"What?"

The dark-haired man looked around and then gestured towards the living room. They went in and both sat down, Osha yawning and straightening her glasses.

"I can't be the playboy in my routine, it's not me."

"Well, you're not really the playboy type."

"Exactly, so I thought…well, what if I were the beautiful woman who seduces the playboy?"

He watched curiously as she stroked her chin – resembling her brother for a moment – before she sat forward with an excited smile and wide eyes, the blue iris' sparkling.

"That's a fantastic idea, Yuri!"

A faint smile crossed his face, and Osha continued.

"So why do you need me?"

"Well…" He coughed. "Today when you performed you looked so sexy and I thought that you could show me how to move like you do. I mean, I won't change any moves I'll just change the way I move…I think that would be a better expression of what I really feel."

She nodded and bounced on her knees.

"Alrighty then, let's a good space to practice!"

 **…**

"THAT STEP SEQUENCE WAS BE-"

Victor covered his little sister's mouth and laughed.

"Stop, you'll distract him…he's doing so well!"

"Sorry, sorry, just a little overexcited there."

"Oooh he stepped out of that quad salchow."

Two sets of blue eyes connected and Osha held up her hands.

"Not my fault!"

Her silver-haired brother shook his head and laughed. He ruffled her hair, never taking his eyes off the Japanese skater.

"No, him and Yurio have been doing secret practice sessions trying to land those jumps."

 _Don't panic, just stay in control. One mistake doesn't mean I've lost._

A determination set within Yuri as he neared the end of his free skate. Both Nikiforovs watched with such focus, analysing the emotion and performance within him. They were amazed, Victor's eyes dilating, clapping as he finished with beautiful, dramatic flair. The audience was going crazy as he stood alone on the ice, gathering his breath.

Suddenly Osha was back-handed to the ground by Victor spreading his arms and beaming. She raised an eyebrow and pushed herself to her feet.

"YURI! I don't think I have ever seen a tastier, more inspiring pork-cutlet bowl!"

Victor hugged Yuri tightly, engulfing him in his arms.

"Really?"

"Da! You were amazing out there!"

"Thank you, Osha!"

"Oshi is fine."

They both smiled and then Victor continued, his blue eyes piercing.

"And now, there is something I want to ask you…"

And with that he set off on a rant about the failed quad salchow. Yuri fell back on the ice and Osha laughed, facepalming and turning to address Yurio…however Yurio had gone. She shoved through the crowds and stopped by the doors of Ice Castle, when she saw two figures. One was Yuko, and the other Yurio – now dressed in his usual tiger-striped attire, hood pulled up.

"That performance…I'll keep skating under Yakov. Das vidaniya."

"I'm sorry."

"This isn't over, though. I'm taking gold at the Grand Prix Final, tell him that."

Then he began walking away. Osha's mission was successful, he was going back to Russia. She pushed open the doors and walked out. Yuko put an arm on her shoulder and smiled.

"I think this season is going to be the best yet."

"Me too, Yuko. Me too."

* * *

 **…**

 **Russian Dictionary**

 **Vitya – Victor**

 **Oshi/Oshka – Osha**

 **Vkusno – Delicious**

 **Glupy - Stupid**

 **Pirozki – Fried Russian Bun-Pie**

 **Spasibo – Thank You**

 **Das Vidaniya – Goodbye**

 **(Please Follow/Favourite/Comment)**


	7. Six: Like Yourself

**(To check out some of my drawings of Osha, check out my Pinterest – daisy0754)**

 **Previously in, "The Charms of a Nikiforov":**

 _"I think this season is going to be the best yet."_

 _"Me too, Yuko. Me too."_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor the universe of Yuri! On Ice – they all belong to Kubo 3, nor do I own any of the famous skaters, jumps, music etc. I only own my OC's and this story.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Like Yourself, and Complete the Free Programme**

 **(Fourth Skate)**

Yuri groaned as he awoke to the sound of knocking. He rolled over, Makkachin woofing dreamily, and checked his phone, putting his glasses on.

From the other side of the door, Osha laughed as she heard the shriek, the bedsheet flying around, Makkachin's yelp and the rushing around of Yuri "I totally slept in for my practice session" Katsuki. As the door slid open, she held out a bottle of water and a food bar (this occurrence had happened every day since the Hot Springs on Ice exhibition, so it had become a part of her routine) which Yuri grabbed on his way out.

"I AM SO LATE! THANKS OSHI!"

"TELL VITYA I'LL BE DOWN SHORTLY!"

"OKKKKKK!"

The front door slammed shut and Osha let out another giggle. Undoubtedly Victor wouldn't be bothered by his lateness.

 _I wonder what JJ is up to?_

She sat in the television room and pulled out her phone, taking this quiet time to catch up with social media.

 **Hey JJ! How goes the practice? X**

An angry reply came a few moments later.

 **Osha. I love you, I really do. One of my bffs, but never text this early again! Or I will have to kill you! I'm Canadian, I can hunt bears! -_-**

 **Whoops sorry! Forgot about the time difference xx I'll ttyl? X**

 **Yup :) Night, toots**

She laughed and thought about the times when she and JJ had been skating partners. It was him who brought her out of her shell with his "garish", showy attitude. His smile was infectious and they really clicked as friends. She looked at him as a younger brother, not in the sense that she felt responsible for him, but in the way that he influenced her to make bold decisions. He'd felt really guilty after her accident, he hadn't wanted to do the jump, but he hadn't caught her…it had taken a long lecture and a lot of hugging and tears before she managed to convince him to pursue a solo career. In doing so he was now a big success and in a happy and healthy relationship.

 _He made the right decision choosing his parents as his coaches, but I hope he doesn't feel too pressurised by them._

 **…**

 *****4 Years Earlier*****

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _She hated the noise of all the hospital machines. She wanted out of the horrid, sickeningly-clean building, but she still wanted to curl up and sleep. Sleep was good for her recovery…apparently. Osha's eyes felt heavy as she opened them, the bright, piercing light stabbing into them causing her head to spin and the world to waver within her vision._

 _'_ _I want to go home.'_

 _"_ _Hey, Toots."_

 _She tried turning her head but it felt too stiff, so her eyes merely drifted over to where she had heard Jean – JJ's voice. Her small frame was still firmly tucked tightly amongst the white sheets, apart from her broken leg which was propped up with a sling and plastered to the nines – a cast and metal frame pinning every broken bone into place, an uncomfortable plate holding the skin of her knee together as the kneecap had shattered. It hurt to move, but JJ helped her prop herself up; tucking a pillow behind her back. He passed her a glass of water and her spectacles, a weak smile on his face._

 _There was also a large bruise on his left cheek…from where Victor had punched him. It made her mad to see the greenish skin…her brother had had no right to do that to her skati- former skating partner. Their former coach, on the other hand, deserved the blow…but the damage had been done and no good would come from it._

 _The water soothed her sore throat and JJ kept opening and closing his mouth to speak. Osha rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Stop imitating a fish, JJ, and tell me what's wrong?"_

 _"_ _How di-?"_

 _"_ _We've known each other for seven years. You're basically my brother…I know when something is wrong."_

 _A mild chuckle came from the tired boy and he rested his elbows on the bed, running his fingers through his hair._

 _"_ _I…I want to quit."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I'm going to quit skating."_

 _Her blue eyes blinked several times, before her mouth opened and she exploded at him._

 _"_ _Don't you dare, Jean-Jacques Leroy! You quit skating and I will never speak to you again!"_

 _"_ _Osha.."_

 _"_ _Don't Osha me! This is because of what Victor said isn't it?"_

 _JJ looked away, his dark blue eyes focusing on the corner of the room. Osha rubbed her face and sat up a little, prodding him in the arm so that he looked back at her._

 _"_ _Listen to me, JJ. You are a fantastic skater, you could win the Grand Prix and the Worlds if you put your mind to it. It's not your fault what happened, ok? If I hadn't moved we would've both been hurt."_

 _"_ _I should've caught you…as your partner it's my job to catch you."_

 _"_ _I made the choice there, not you. I'm to blame for this, not you. You need to keep skating because I don't want to be the reason you quit, I can't be the reason both of us give up on the thing we love. Please…please don't quit."_

 _Tears filled her eyes as he gawked at her. An awkward silence fell over the pair, that was only interrupted by the nurse coming in to check on her. Eventually JJ spoke, when it was getting close to Victor's visiting time._

 _"_ _Alright. I won't quit, but I'm not working with Andres after this."_

 _"_ _What will you do then for a coach?"_

 _"_ _Dunno…could ask my folks, I suppose."_

 **…**

The three skaters – Victor, Osha and Yuri – worked at the Ice Castle every day in the build up to the assignments being announced. Victor was desperate for Yuri to begin working on his free programme, allowing him to choose and choreograph his own routine, but Yuri was finding it difficult to pick music that he could really relate to. Osha watched, occasionally taking part in the skating to build the strength in her knee, and helped with the presentation side of things – especially for Yuri's short programme. Most of the time, however, she worked on her own routines – ones she had never performed publicly due to her accident – and, unbeknownst to her, was filmed half-the-time by the triplets.

At the current moment, Yuri and Victor were getting in touch with Yuri's former coach: Celestino Cialdini, and asking about free programmes – much to her brother's embarrassment as the older man was making comments about him "tiring" of being a coach.

"Ah, that's a load off," Yuri said as he hung up, "I couldn't bring myself to call him for so long."

"Yuri?"

Victor leaned in, pressing his forehead against Yuri's ear and ghosting his lips very close to the younger man's cheek. Yuri was reddening rapidly as his coach spoke.

"I think it's about time I heard this music he mentioned."

"Yeah, ok."

"Why didn't you tell me about it before? I'm your coach aren't I?"

"I should have…I'm sorry."

"Hey boys, was just wondering if yo- am I interrupting something?"

Osha stopped as she walked into the changing rooms for the baths. Her eyes widened as she saw the close proximity of the two men and her cheeks reddened with embarrassment and awkwardness at the fact that one of them was her brother. Yuri, just as red as she was, leapt to his feet and waved his hands around.

"No no, you're not interrupting anything! Nothing at all."

"Ha…it's ok, I'll just go."

She smirked and made a quick exit, laughing into her hand and sending a message to Yuko about the encounter.

The next day they found out that Yakov had brought in his ex-wife, Lilia Baranovskaya to help choreograph Yurio's free programme and Victor had, also, listened to a piece of music Yuri had had composed a while back, but hadn't found it that impressive. While Yuri had played it off that he was alright with his coach's opinion, Osha could tell that he was a little hurt that her brother had rejected it so quickly. She'd popped by the rink that evening to see if Yuri was there, but had just missed him so she went back to his house and waited to speak to him when he got back. She was sat in her pyjamas, hair damp after her bath and tied messily back and glasses askew – reading when Yuri came back from his walk with Makkachin. Victor was already in bed.

"Hey Oshi."

"Evening, Yuri."

"What's up?"

"Well," She scratched the back of her neck, "I was wondering if I could listen to the music you showed to Vitya. You looked really down when he said no about it."

He looked down at his feet and nodded.

"Yeah, I was, but the piece does feel a little weak."

"Weak?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

They went into his room, Yuri sitting at his desk and Osha on his bed. He popped the headphones into her ears and played the music. There was a lack of build to it, like it was missing a strong backbone to support the melody…the piano seemed measly under the weight of the other instruments.

 _Yuri's right, it is weak._

"Wow, you have a good ear."

"Thanks. I wanted it to describe my career as a whole, so technically it does fit."

He sighed. Osha offered a smile and sat forward,

"You've come on so much since last year though. Why not have it recomposed?"

"Recomposed?"

"Da! Have the person who made it, redo it. Suggest the improvements you want and see if it works."

"And you think that'll work?"

"You won't know if you don't try."

Yuri nodded and gave her a smile.

"Alright then, I'll phone Phichit and see if I can get him to get in touch with the girl."

The silver-haired girl raised a quizzical eyebrow as Yuri began his Facetime call.

"Phichit?"

"Oh, he was my old rink-mate back in Detroit. He's practicing back home in Thailand though."

"Ohh, I'll go then so you can talk."

He waved a hand as the call connected.

"No, I'm sure he won't mind."

The phone screen lit up with the face of a tanned boy with bright grey eyes. His messy, lack hair fell just above his eyes and he had a bright smile on his face. Osha felt that he was obviously the type with an infectious smile. She suddenly felt a little awkward, in her current, dishevelled state as Yuri grinned at his friend.

"Hey Phichit!"

"Hey Yuri! It's been a long time, good to hear from you. Oh, who's your friend? Not Victor is it? Haha!"

"Haha, no this is Osha, she's Victor's younger sister."

Osha waved and squashed next to Yuri.

"Hello. I take offence to that comment about me being Vitya, by the way!"

Phichit laughed, which caused Osha's ears to redden, and waved a hand.

"I was only kidding."

"Better be."

The pair laughed and shared a smile. When Yuri cleared his throat, Osha turned her eyes to find that he was looking at her, a slight smirk on his face. She looked away, blushing, shot up and went for the door.

"Well, I uh…better, was that Victor calling me? Da…I think so! I'll let you two catch up. Nice meeting you, Phichit."

"You too, Osha."

Once she'd left, Yuri turned his smirk onto Phichit. The Thai skater raised an eyebrow, although his cheeks flushed shyly.

"What?"

"Nothing. So, I see you left Detroit behind to practice back in Thailand, huh?"

"Sure did. What can I say, Detroit wasn't the same after you left – you should come and visit me in Bangkok sometime! I'll show you around."

The dark-haired man smiled and nodded.

"Haha, I could bring Victor and Osha too?"

"I'm sure Ciao Ciao would love that."

"Mhmmmm? Anyway, I was wondering, could you do me a favour? You remember that demo I had made?"

"Yeah by that one conservatory student? You asked her to compose it for you right?"

"Uh huh, but then I didn't end up using it after all...anyway it felt a little awkward talking to her after that."

Phichit nodded.

"Yeah, I can see why. If you want, I could try to track her down for you? I'm sure she's not mad." He said with a chuckle.

The pair talked for a little while longer, before Celestino called Phichit back to practice and the younger boy had to go. Yuri then turned his attention back to choreographing his programme, chewing on the end of his pen.

 **…**

"What? You haven't chosen the music, yet? Pick something that inspires you! Like a memory! Or when a girl said she loved you."

"WHAT?!"

Yuri's outburst caused Osha to turn quickly and slip on the ice. He never yelled at Victor, he could barely talk to him at times and he was yelling at him? Immediately Yuri was apologising, but Victor waved it off.

"No, it's my fault, I forgot you've never had a lover."

 _Lover? Where are you from? The medieval period?_

The Japanese man huffed and pushed off the ice, turning his back on his coach.

 _Oooh Vitya must've touched a nerve there!_

She smirked as Yuri ignored Victor for the rest of the day, despite the tall man's best attempts to "bond" with him…which even spanned into the middle of the night.

"YURI HOW ABOUT A SLUMBER PARTY?"

SLAM!

Victor looked around as the door next to him slid open and he was met with a glaring Osha.

"Oh hello!"

"Go to bed, or I will kill you!"

SLAM!

 **…**

The next morning, due to lack of sleep because of a certain sibling of hers, Osha woke late and found that there was nobody about – save Hiroko who wished her a "good morning" as she went for her run.

 _I hope Yuri and Vitya will be ok. Hopefully they'll get back to practice soon._

She ran along the pier, her knee feeling pretty good, and stopped to look up at the seagulls. They reminded her of the gulls from her runs at home. When she lowered her head she saw two figures standing on the beach, shaking hands. There was also a dog, fluffy and curly-haired, so she knew instantly who it was.

 _They make a very handsome couple._

A gentle smile settled on her face and she continued on towards the Ice Castle, not wanting to interrupt their tender moment.

She was already practicing in the rink when the boys showed up. Victor told her that they were going to be doing jump practice. For a good while she watched from the edge of the ice, making up wee bits of step sequences, as Victor and Yuri went from quad to quad. The Russian tired quickly as sweat dripped from both their brows. Yuri wiped his chin as they finished doing a quad salchow, triple loop combination.

"That was good, but if it's alright with you, I'd like to try it again."

Victor was double over and panting.

"But we've done it ten thousand times already!" He whined.

"Thirteen actually."

As they talked, Osha's feet itched to do a jump…she wanted to know if she could land that combination… Body moving of its own accord, she built up her speed and took off, feet locking and spinning into a quad salchow, then into a triple loop. Her landing on the final jump was wobbly and she staggered backwards…

 _I DID IT! I LANDED THE JUMP!_

"OSHI YOU DID IT!"

Victor beamed at her, holding his arms open. She sped over and hugged his waist with a huge smile on his face. Her brother began chattering away to her in Russian, praising her and such like. Yuri smiled, but then his attention was distracted by the top of Victor's head. His finger stretched and he touched Victor's hairline. Instantly Victor seized up and Osha backed away, covering her mouth so she wouldn't giggle too loudly, as Victor touched his head.

"Is it getting that thin?"

"Yes!"

"NO NO NO!"

"You're going bald Vitya!"

Yuri grabbed Osha and covered her mouth as Victor sunk to the ice.

"It's very thick and shiny!"

"Mbsjdh- bald, nsoisf- old!"

"You've wounded me. I don't know if I'll ever recover."

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be, Yuri! He's too self-involved with his hair."

"Oshiiiiiii, stop hurting me with your words!"

 **…**

The same night as Victor's hair drama, the music came. It was perfect. Victor basically woke up the entire household so that they could listen to it…much against Osha's better nature she didn't kill him.

It was also on that night that Yuri decided his theme – "On his Love."

And everything was all sorted in time for the assignments being delivered:

(3rd Event) Cup of China – where Yuri would be competing against Phichit.

(6th Event) Rostelecom Cup – where Yuri and Yurio would face each other again ad when Osha would be going home until the final.

Unfortunately, Yuri still had the block competition of the "Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship" due to his EXTREMELY poor performance in the Nationals last year.

* * *

 **…**

 **Russian Dictionary**

 **Vitya – Victor**

 **Oshi – Osha**

 **Da – Yes**

 **Yura/Yurio (Japanese) – Yuri**

 **(Please Favourite/Follow/Comment)**


	8. Seven: Face Beet Red!

**(To check out some of my drawings of Osha, check out my Pinterest – daisy0754)**

 **Previously in, "The Charms of a Nikiforov":**

 _Unfortunately, Yuri still had the block competition of the "_ _Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship" due to his EXTREMELY poor performance in the Nationals last year._

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor the universe of Yuri! On Ice – they all belong to Kubo 3, nor do I own any of the famous skaters, jumps, music etc. I only own my OC's and this story.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Face Beet-Red! It's the First Competition! The Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship**

 **(Fifth Skate)**

"Wow, quite a turnout, huh?"

"Been like this since the public practice earlier."

Osha looked up at Minako and Nishigori, raising her eyebrows with surprise.

"Are domestic competitions always this popular among the skating society?"

The ballet instructor nodded.

"Generally, yeah."

"Wow…I did not know that."

She stroked her chin thoughtfully as the burly man gave a big belly laugh and ruffled her hair.

"Well, when you are an internationally-known, gold medal winning skater, I doubt you've been to many domestic competitions since you first started skating!"

"…that's true…but still it's very exciting! Yuri must be getting those butterflies in his stomach by now, da?"

Her smiled wavered when she saw the concern in Minako's face.

"Hope Yuri _is_ ok. He's usually a mess before a competition."

"Oh, speak of the devil. Yuri! Over here!"

The short girl jumped and waved as she spotted Yuri's worried face amongst the crowd of fans. He had his glasses off and hair slicked back, but the same old, anxious Yuri bubbled at the surface as he approached the trio. Osha smiled and patted his arm as he came to a stop.

"Hello, Yu-"

"Do you guys know where Victor is?"

The three of them frowned.

 _Vitya isn't with Yuri?_

"It's about to start and I can't find him."

Suddenly there was an outcry of feminine squealing and heart-eyes, sparkling seeming to sound from every direction. Osha rolled her eyes and jerked a thumb behind her, not needing to even turn around to know that her older sibling was approaching them probably dressed to the nines and awing all in his wake.

"I believe that is the sound of your beau's entourage of adoring fans."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you waiting?"

It took all Yuri had not to throttle Victor for putting his nerves on edge. He could see a dark cloud of disparagement looming over the head of Osha as she folded her arms and drummed her fingers along her jacket. Yuri, moving himself a little way between the two so she wouldn't lunge at her brother, continued.

"What did you change your clothes for?!"

"Today is my debut as coach, so I thought I would dress for the occasion. Why don't you like it?"

 _Of course I like it, but Osha looks like she's about to throttle you with your own tie._

"You look like an arrogant peacock strutting his feathers all over the place and making people drool over you…it's so sickening I feel the need to applaud you."

Even with her heavily laced sarcasm, and slow clapping, Victor was too absorbed in the moment to hear her words and merely answered with a cheery "Spasibo!". Nishigori had to grab the back of Osha's coat and hoist her back, tucking the tiny woman under his arm as she attempted to smack some sense into her brother. Minako grumbled alongside them.

"He stands out more than the skaters!"

"Well, there's not much we can do now s-"

"We could always hack his suit to pieces!"

A piercing blue glare was shot Victor's way, which Nishigori attempted to nervously laugh off as he dragged the two women to the rink to watch the skating. It wasn't long before they were all stood watching the ice as the skaters took to it for a quick warm up.

 _Yuri looks very much in the zone right now. I wonder if he is trying too hard to bury his nerves? It might hinder his performance, no matter how much I enjoy watching him blank Victor in his moment of coaching stupidity._

Her eyes drifted round when she heard Minako mutter under her breath, lowering her Japanese-written sign.

"Ohhh, he's nervous."

"Gentlemen, the warm up has ended. Please make your way off the ice so that the competition can begin."

 _Here we go then…the first skate for Yuri since last year and the first competition of Vitya's coaching career._

A vibration in her pocket caused her to pull her phone out, just as Yuri turned his back on Victor (yet again) only to be embraced by him, tightly from behind. Osha's hand lowered as she gawped over at them, her jaw hanging loosely. As the paparazzi snapped pictures wildly, Yuri was looking completely thrown by this sudden sign of affection. Victor, on the other hand, was trying to resist every instinct that was telling him never to let this man go.

 _…_ _very bold of you Vitya, I'm proud._

Her heart warmed at the sight and she quickly checked her phone to see why it had vibrated.

 **phichit+chu has followed you on Instagram**

 **chu_phichee has added you on Snapchat**

 **Phichit Chulanont has requested to add you on Facebook**

 _…_ _why has Yuri's friend…?_

She stared at the notifications a moment longer, before pocketing her phone and turning her attention fully onto Yuri's performance. As he skated into the middle of the rink, the trio of moral support whooped and cheered.

"Go Yuri!"

"Give 'em hell!"

"Udachi!"

Osha smiled as the music began and Yuri's body flowed with it. Their practice had paid off as he embodied the temptress, dancing across the ice, begging men to try and seduce him. If it hadn't been for the obvious fact that he and her brother were unknowingly attracted to each other: she would've been a little seduced herself by the performance…. not that she was going to tell either of them this….ever.

 _Oh, he over-rotated his jump! It's ok, he may not lose many points over it._

His quad-triple combination turned into a quad-double, but other than that his performance was magnificent and Osha was jumping up and down applauding him as he finished.

"THAT WAS AWESOME YURI!"

"Haha who is that? A Yuri super-fan?"

"That's Kenjirou Minami, he's Yuri's biggest competition here."

Osha laughed as the blonde boy waved and cheered her friend.

"I think he'd rather Yuri won…bless him."

 _I don't think Yuri realises how many people look up to him as a skater…I certainly do._

"Why is he getting yelled at? He had the audience panting him!"

Without even turning to look at Minako, Osha's mouth began moving.

"Because although his performance was incredible, and highly improved upon since the Hots Springs on Ice, it was very sloppy for a Grand Prix competition. There were aspects of his programme, mainly his jumps and speed going in and out of them, which he should have controlled better for a skater of his age and standing. Also, while his interpretation was definitely high ranking, he did – momentarily – forget his storyline towards the end. He won't break the hundred mark, but he should still be proud of that performance."

She finished, with a stunned expression on her face at the amount she apparently had noticed. Minako blink, sign hanging limply in her fingers and Nishigori laughed loudly.

"There's your answer, Minako! Straight from Little Miss Coach's mouth!"

"Shut up, Nishigori. I'm not a coach."

"You'd sure make one hell of one."

Before she had a chance to reply, they were all distracted by the score. It was a new personal best for Yuri and this had them all celebrating with the same amount of enthusiasm as before.

 **…**

The next day Osha arrived a little earlier than Nishigori and Minako, so was able to have a wee chat with some of the skaters and press while she was waiting. She was sharing an anecdote with Morooka when she heard a loud fangirl screech directly behind her.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE OSHA NIKIFOROV! YOU'RE MY THIRD FAVOURITE SKATER AFTER YURI AND MY COACH!"

Osha turned around to see the blonde-haired boy who'd been cheering on Yuri the day before – Kenjirou Minami. She smiled and waved a hand.

"Well placing third is such an honour! Especially after two fantastic skaters! I'll make sure to let Yuri know that when I see him later."

"EEEK! You're actually speaking to me! This is like a dream! All I need now is for Yuri to notice me and my life will be complete."

He matched her in height…which was a little daunting for the older girl seeing as this boy was only three years younger than her at 17. She laughed though and held her chin between her fingers.

"Of course, I love talking with fellow skaters and fans. I watched your performance yesterday which was fantastic – you have true potential! As for Yuri, I promise I will get him to take a photo with you at the end of the competition…how does that sound?"

Minami, barely functioning as it was, merely answered her by hugging her tightly and watery-eyed squealing an incoherent babble. He had to be peeled off of her by his coach so he could get to the warm up…and so Osha could finally catch up with Minako and Nishigori; who'd arrived in the middle of this happening, but had laughed and headed straight into the rink.

As the warm up finished, the silver-haired girl noted how her brother looked very pissed off at something. His mouth moved as he spoke from a distance and he appeared to slam Yuri's skate guards on the side of the rink, before walking off in a huff.

 _What is all that about?!_

"Please welcome, Kenjirou Minami!"

She joined in the applause, although her head was still with the weird behaviour from the two men she cared about. Minami's head was shooting around nervously as he was applauded onto the ice. Osha cupped her hands round her mouth and let out a loud call that mixed with the crowds.

"Udachi, Minami!"

The young, Japanese boy took a deep breath as he prepared to start. It was in the lull of silence that a loud voice carried around the echoic room.

"HEY MINAMI! GOOD LUCK!"

 _YURI?!_

"GOOD LUCK!"

Even from where she was standing, Osha could see that Yuri's support had ignited a deep fanboyish flame within the younger skater. His eyes sparkled as he smiled with determination and he let out a squeal as the music began. The music was fantastic, a boogie with great swing to it which had the whole room clapping along as Minami landed his first two jumps beautifully. His third, however, he stumbled and ended up skidding along the ice…but it didn't stop the waves of support, nor his determination to finish his programme with flare and finesse.

 _He needs to learn how to be consistent….but he's young, he has plenty of time for all that. Right now he's skating because he finds joy from it._

Minami got a new personal best. As every other skater took to the ice, he wished them the best of luck. The other skates flew by and soon it was time for Yuri. He walked by with a focused look on his face, slapping Minami firmly on the back as a mark of congratulating him. Osha smiled as she saw the purple blazer Hiroko had altered for Yuri, glittering under the lights.

 _He looks like a proper star. OH HOLY PIROZKI WHAT IS VITYA DOING TO HIS LIPS?! IS HE PUTTING LIP BALM ON THEM OR CARESSING THEM?!_

She stared, wide-eyed, glasses sliding down her nose as the pair hugged and Yuri stepped onto the ice.

"I heard Victor wanted him to cut it down to only one quad this time, but I wonder if that's going to happen."

"Yeah, Yuri's a stubborn ass when he wants to be."

"Net?"

"Yeah, knowing him, he may revert to the original programme."

"GO YURI! GOOD LUCK!"

"Representing Ice Castle, Hasetsu – please welcome, Yuri Katsuki!"

Osha bit her lip as the strong piano melody echoed out over the lonely hall. It made Yuri look isolated, alone, just how he wanted his programme to represent the early stages of his career. As it built up, he stiffened and Osha could tell he was reverting the programme as he stepped out of his salchow. She glanced over to where her brother was standing and saw that he'd figured it out too. They both watched, amazed, as Yuri landed a triple loop perfectly and then performed a moving step sequence…realising something like love. Osha hadn't realised that tears were rolling down her cheeks as he performed one of the most enchanting Outside Spread-Eagle into an Ina Bauer combinations she'd ever seen. Her breath was shaky as she inhaled, unable to tear her gaze away from him…proud of him, proud of her brother, as Yuri skated with everything he had…laying his soul onto the ice and his love for the world to see.

She steeled herself when his triple flip turned into a double…her inner coach (as it were) kicking in and taking over her judgement.

 _Don't rush yourself, Yuri! You need to be consistent…you're going to hit the w-!_

She flinched as Yuri tripped, face hitting the wall. A small smirk caught on her damp cheek, though, as she was greatly reminded of her brother in that moment…Yuri finishing his performance with a heavy nosebleed. He skated towards Victor as Minako, Nishigori and Osha shared a massive group hug and jumped around – only to split apart when they saw their friend hit the ground because a certain Russian didn't want blood on his new suit. His score was fantastic for his performance, and as Osha ran to go and congratulate him she saw him smiling, signing autographs and taking pictures with Minami and his friends.

Victor gasped as his little sister tackle hugged him tightly.

"Pozdravleniya, Vitya!"

"Spasibo!"

"I'm so proud!"

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head as Minako and Nishigori started congratulating Yuri. The silver-haired man whispered into his sister's ear with a light smile on his face.

"Couldn't have got here without you, Oshi. I'm serious when I say you should think about coaching."

She blushed, before punching him in the arm and going to hug Yuri tightly.

"Well done, Yuri! How was it then, winning your first competition in a while?"

"…I started having fun! It's all a bit of a blur."

"Not because you hit your face off the wall and gave yourself concussion?"

"Haha."

* * *

 **…**

 **Russian Dictionary**

 **Vitya – Victor**

 **Oshi – Osha**

 **Da – Yes**

 **Spasibo – Thank You**

 **Udachi – Good Luck**

 **Pirozki – Russian Fried Bun-Pie**

 **Pozdravleniya - Congratulations**

 **(Please Follow/Favourite/Comment)**


	9. Eight: The Cup of China, Short Programme

**(To check out some of my drawings of Osha, check out my Pinterest – daisy0754)**

 **Previously in, "The Charms of a Nikiforov":**

 _"_ _Well done, Yuri! How was it then, winning your first competition in a while?"_

 _"…_ _I started having fun! It's all a bit of a blur."_

 _"_ _Not because you hit your face off the wall and gave yourself concussion?"_

 _"_ _Haha."_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor the universe of Yuri! On Ice – they all belong to Kubo 3, nor do I own any of the famous skaters, jumps, music etc. I only own my OC's and this story.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event! The Cup of China Short Program**

 **(Sixth Skate)**

The Cup of China had come around before anyone knew it. It seemed like only the other day that Yuri was presenting his theme for the Grand Prix to the world of Japan – which neither Osha, nor Victor understood a word of, but when asked Yuko had explained to her that Yuri had basically proclaimed his love for her brother on national television…and all Victor wanted to do was burn Yuri's tie. For his little sister, this had been priceless and she had made a pact with herself not to reveal this to her brother until his wedding day to Yuri…which she was sure was going to happen, she hadn't worked hard on the hashtag Victuri for nothing. A hashtag and ship name which had featured on her latest Instagram post of the pair cuddled up, sleeping, on the plane to Beijing. She'd been sipping on some champagne when the picture moment occurred.

The competitors for this competition were:

Leo De La Iglesia, aged 19, from the US. He'd won Skate America and was in the strongest position to qualify for the final.

Guang Hong Ji, aged 17, of China, who'd come third in Skate America and was hoping to qualify for his first ever Grand Prix final.

(Osha knew both of them for her days on the Junior circuit and followed what they were up to on social media.)

Phichit Chulanont, aged 20, of Thailand was also competing and Yuri was very excited to be reunited with his former room-and-rink mate, as well as introduce him to the Nikiforov's.

There was also Christophe Giacometti, aged 25, from Switzerland – a family friend of the Nikiforov siblings due to his long standing streak of competitions alongside Victor. He'd won the Trophee de France and was very likely to qualify after this competition.

Another competitor was Georgi Popovich, 26, and from Russia. He'd been skating almost as long as Victor and Osha would always speak to him at practice…especially after hearing he'd been going through a difficult break-up with his girlfriend, Anya – who'd used to be a close friend of Osha's before she'd become obsessed with winning and being the best.

And, of course, the final competitor was their own Yuri Katsuki – who was using "the power of love" to inspire his programme and power into the Grand Prix Series.

At the current moment, Osha was leaning against the wall whilst Yuri and Victor were getting interviewed. She was scrolling through her texts to Sara, asking how she was doing in the Ladies Grand Prix Events, when she heard Victor complain.

"This is boring, can we go and get hot pot now?"

"I'm kinda in the middle of an interview."

"I agree! We should go and get hot pot!"

"Oshi, you're not helping!"

"Oh, was I meant too?"

The silver-haired duo both laughed as a red, duffle-coated figure shoved past Victor and Yuri – Georgi at their side.

"Oh, it's Yakov!"

Victor grabbed onto his coach's coat and chased after him, babbling about hotpot whilst Yakov ignored him, glaring ahead of him as he attempted to walk away. Eventually he turned his head and snapped at Victor.

"Victor, go away. Watching you play pretend coach makes me sick to my stomach. I don't want to talk to you. Not until you beg me to salvage your skating career, is that clear enough?"

Victor's eyes shrunk as he blankly stared back, a little hurt by this outburst.

"Hey, he's not been doing that badly for someone who is a rubbish coach.", Osha said, hands in her pockets, as she pulled up next to her brother. Her eyes narrowed on her former coach, who'd raised an eyebrow.

"Oshka, you promised me you wouldn't run off to Japan."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did."

"Oh…yeah I did."

She scratched the back of her neck and chuckled.

"Sorry Yakov!"

He "hmpfed".

"Sorry doesn't cut it, now both of you stop trying to break Georgi's concentration!"

An arm wrapped around Osha's shoulders and Victor dragged her and Yuri off before another word could be spoken. He smiled, brushing off Yakov's word and resumed the conversation onto the topic of hotpot.

"I guess Yakov's not interested, let's go!"

The three of them walked to the nearest hot pot place and Victor basically ordered the entire menu for them.

 _He better be paying for this, the high maintenance person that he is._

As the banquet was delivered to them, Osha and Yuri watched as the coach tucked in. Yuri because he didn't eat raw fish before a competition, and Osha because she was allergic to shellfish which her brother hadn't taken into account as he'd ordered…so she had to reorder a vegetarian hot pot dish, whilst sipping on a beer.

"VKUSNO! Hmm, why are neither of you eating the shrimp?"

"Oh, no raw food for me. Not right before a competition."

"Oshi?"

"Vitya, you and I both know I'm allergic!"

"But it's so good!"

"That doesn't matter! Stop waving that shrimp in my face before I break out into a rash you tupaya bashka!"

She slapped his hand away as Yuri let out a sigh.

"Boy, I really ran my stupid mouth at that press conference. What will people say if I lose after all that?"

"Hey! Yuri!"

All of them turned at the voice. Phichit grinned and waved at his friend, pulling down his mask. He walked up to the table as Yuri called out to him.

"Phichit!"

"I wondered when I would see you!"

Yuri stood and gave his friend a hug as Victor waved.

"Hi."

"Hi, how are you?"

The Thai skater gave a small bow before turning to smile brightly at Osha. She'd been a little dumbstruck at first – Phichit on screen did no justice to real life Phichit, who's smile was infectious and who's handsome face had her blushing almost instantly…had she not been Russian and totally in control of herself.

"And you must be Osha, right?"

"Yes, hi!"

She grinned brightly and stood up, now having to crane her neck a little to look up at him. He wasn't as tall as Yuri or Victor…in fact he was one of the shortest boys she'd ever met who'd been the same age as her.

"You're smaller than I expected."

"Oh?"

She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow to that statement. Yuri laughed and looked at his friend.

"Osha's 5'1, so yeah she is a little bit shorter than most girls."

"Hey, I'm not short, I'm fun-sized."

She pouted up at Yuri and bumped his side as he smirked.

"Your height is perfect….I mean…uh, for skating. Your height is perfect for skating because, you know, skaters have to be shorter than average for jumps and stuff…I'm not saying you're perfect or anything, nobody is perfect…just a good height."

 _Dude, calm down, stop talking about her height...you look weird! You can talk to girls, just close your mouth…Yuri please save me!_

As Phichit felt himself turning redder, and babbling more, Osha cut over him.

"Well you're certainly one of the first people to say my height is a good thing."

"I've always said it Oshi!"

"You're not "people", Vitya, nor do you count as one."

Both she and Victor laughed as Phichit turned to Yuri, holding up his phone.

"I know, I'll invite Ciao Ciao! You want to see him, don't you?"

Yuri paled a little.

"…well…."

Minutes later the bright-eyed, pony-tailed coach appeared with a loud "Ciao ciao!" Yuri had sat next to Victor and Osha had taken the seat furthest away from all the seafood. Phichit had sat next to her and they all smiled at Celestino.

"Hey, coach."

Osha felt herself contain a groan as Victor held up a twitching shrimp.

"Want some shrimp?"

Ciao Ciao shook his head and waved a hand.

"No, not right before a competition."

"But it's so yummy, though!"

The two coaches began chatting and drinking, whilst Osha, Yuri and Phichit chatted about the other skaters.

"Hey, Yuri, mind if I give Leo and Guang Hong a call and invite them?"

"Well-"

"Da! It would be nice to say hi!"

"Oshi…"

"Please!"

Both her and Phichit held their phones in their hands, giving him big puppy-dog eyes. Yuri eventually gave up and the two 20-year-olds began texting Guang Hong and Leo, high-fiving each other at their minor success. When the messages had been sent, they began whispering amongst themselves as Celestino and Victor became gradually more and more drunk…the amount of beer bottles on the table growing.

"Ooooooshi, try the car-crab!"

Victor leant over, dangerously close, to her and Osha scooted back squealing "No, no, no, Vitya!" Her legs lifted up from under the table and she ended up kicking his hand away, causing him to jump back with a drunken yelp and then turn to Yuri…clutching his hand.

"Yuri, kiss it better!"

"Victor!"

"Kiss it, Yuri!"

With her brother distracted, Osha tried wiggling back into a decent sitting position – having ended half on Phichit's lap – but Celestino had collapsed over the table so she was only able to end up sat, tucked under the Thai boy's arm.

"Sorry, Ciao Ciao's a bit of a lightweight!"

"Haha, it's alright, Vitya is the same."

"Haha."

"You know, Phichit sounds an awful lot like Peachy?"

"Uh…guys…Victor's stripping!"

The pair looked over at where a semi-naked Victor was draping himself over Yuri, and both lifted their phones to take pictures. It was also at this moment, they noticed that Guang Hong and Leo were both standing with their phones raised, covered in what appeared to be Victor's trousers…and underwear.

"Osha, help me!"

"You know Yuri…I would help you, believe me there is nothing I'd love more than to help you, except well take lots of photos of this!"

"Yes, Oshi. Get in this selfie with me!"

Phichit wrapped an arm around her shoulders and snapped a picture, before immediately posting it online.

 **phichit+chu**

 **Beijing, China**

 **Wow! Great night last night w/ oshi+niki** **?** **#phichit #Beijing #YuriKatsuki #VictorNikiforov**

It was the talk of the Chinese skating rink the next morning and Yuri was not best pleased as he confronted the smirking pair. Phichit and Osha shared a look as he scolded them.

"Seriously guys?!"

"I wasn't going to-"

"That's a lie!"

"Shh Oshi! We couldn't help ourselves!"

"Ok, that is true!"

"No fair, you big cheaters, we didn't post ours!"

Yuri rubbed his face, panicked as he began stressing. Meanwhile, Osha's attention had been distracted by a certain Swiss skater attempting to sneak up on her friend.

"I'm going in, Peachy!"

"Wh-?"

Osha pressed a finger to her lips and ducked down, sneaking behind Leo and Guang Hong to approach Chris from behind. Just before he reached out to grab Yuri's ass, she smacked his firmly.

"Nice try, Chrissy!"

Both men jumped and turned to see the tiny Russian girl standing behind them. Chris smirked and leant his arm on her shoulder, stroking her cheek "seductively".

"Osha, Yuri, why didn't you invite me to the party?"

The Thai skater felt his brow crease as he watched the three interact. Osha laughed as Chris whispered something in her ear, and playfully swatted his chest. He folded his arms as Yuri smiled and Chris continued talking.

"You're in better shape than last year, Yuri. Your new master must be giving you very thorough training?"

"Oh, and you would know _all_ about thorough training wouldn't you, Chris, darling? Considering how much you _love_ the ice."

She winked at him. A cough interrupted them, and there Victor stood, smirking, in front of the other skaters.

"Osha, stop trying to make him straight! Hey Chris!"

He waved, snatching his sister's collar and pulling her away from the Swiss man. Osha whined, jokingly.

"Let a girl dream!"

She went to stand next to the younger boys, who'd all pulled their phones out and were snapping pictures of Victor and Chris talking. Chris' coach appeared and began lecturing Victor about how his pupil couldn't concentrate without him being there for him to compete against. A couple of Russian ladies, who Osha vaguely recognised, also called over to Victor and began talking to him.

 _Typical, he attracts all the attention._

"Wow, I take it all Russian girls are tall and beautiful?"

The sound of Leo's remark had her turning, arms folded and blue eyes narrowed, her jaw slightly open.

"And I take it the short girls are trolli then, hmmm?"

Phichit covered his mouth, laughing, and Guang Hong bit his lip as Leo tried to salvage some form of reply.

"No no no that's not what I meant…uh…"

Thankfully he was saved by the announcer calling all the skaters to warm up. The silver-haired girl wished them all good luck and sent them off with a smile. Phichit waved as he went off and it caused her ears to redden. From a distance, Victor smiled as his little sister bit her lip. He walked up to her and smiled.

"Come on, Oshi, let's go find a seat at the rink-side."

"Ok, Vitya."

Osha looked around for a seat whilst Victor vanished to speak to Yuri. She spotted Celestino shaking Phichit's hand as he went to begin his short programme. She tilted her head and took the opportunity to admire his choice of outfit. It looked very regal and she was eager to hear the music he had chosen, wondering if it fitted his bright personality.

"First up is Phichit Chulanont of Thailand, aged 20."

She walked up and greeted Celestino, before leaning her elbows on the side and taking the weight off her knee. The music began and the skater moved.

"The music for this programme is "Shall We Skate?" from the film, 'The King and the Skater'."

 _He definitely talented…and has a lot of flare. Very befitting to the piece._

As the skate continued, Osha's mind began analysing…seeking areas that needed improvement and (in her head) judging how she would make the improvements. Celestino patted her shoulder, causing her to look round at him and spoke.

"He is impressive, no?"

"Yes, but he could definitely polish up every aspect of his programme. Talent is nothing without refinery. He has the audience behind him, yes, however he lets the music overwhelm him and that takes over the programme."

"Ah, but that is because he loves his music. He isn't sloppy."

"A skater must love the piece he performs to, but he mustn't let it be the centre focus of his programme. If Phichit could polish up his jump technique and put more emphasis into his step sequences, he would truly stand out over the top of his music and would definitely be a contender for the gold at the finals…he's good now, has a very strong chance of winning here, but the Grand Prix is tough."

She smiled at a stunned looking Ciao Ciao, before walking off to find Victor and Yuri, as Guang Hong stepped onto the ice, replacing Phichit who was at the kiss-and-cry awaiting his coach.

 _Well…I think I let my mouth run a little bit there, Osha….haha…I hope Celestino doesn't think I believe he's a bad coach…_

Eventually it was Yuri's turn to skate and Osha gave him a firm hug over the barrier as Victor held his hand.

"Udachi!"

"Thanks, Oshi."

"The time to seduce me, picturing pork cutlet bowls is over. At this point you can do it just by being yourself. You've figured that out by now, haven't you?"

Behind him, Victor's younger sibling couldn't stop the smile on her face as she watched them. Yuri pressed his forehead against Victor's and whispered to him.

"Watch me Victor, don't take your eyes off me."

Then he skated off into the middle of the rink. Victor's cheeks flushed a little as Osha walked up to stand next to him.

 _He's different today. I don't know what, but something lit a fire under him._

He was dragged out of his thoughts as his sister spoke.

"You really care about him, don't you Vitya?"

"I do…"

She rested her hand on his and gave it a squeeze, their matching eyes meeting as Yuri's name was announced.

"Then make sure you look after him…DID HE JUST LICK HIS LIPS?!"

Her remark was ignored by her brother, who couldn't take his eyes off the Japanese man. Osha chuckled inwardly and focused on Yuri's performance. His step sequences were amazing and he performed them with such attitude that her heart swelled with pride that she'd been involved in helping him. Victor punched the air as Yuri began the second half of his programme.

"Ah, perfect!"

"Da, but it won't be easy now…all his jumps are coming."

As he landed his first jump – a triple axel – Victor and Osha hugged each other. When he nailed his quad salchow, they were jumping up and down, nearly screeching with excitement that they were attracting a few stares. His last jump combo was flawless and the pair of Russians celebrated wildly as he finished with rapturous applause. Victor's jaw was dropped and Osha was beaming.

"That was perfect, Yuri!"

Victor stretched out his arms to him, grabbing at the air. Chris, who'd been standing next to them, chuckled.

"The kiss-and-cry is that way!"

Osha watched proudly as her brother and friend received the highest score of the competition so far. Victor was hugging Yuri tight and stroking his hair, whispering something into his ear. She went back to the rink, waving politely at Phichit and Ciao Ciao (unbeknownst to her, she was the subject of their conversation, just in time to see Georgi's performance start.

 _OH MY GOD THAT MAKE UP CRACKS ME UP EVERY TIME!_

* * *

 **…**

 **Russian Dictionary**

 **Vitya – Victor**

 **Oshi/Oshka – Osha**

 **Peachy (Osha only) – Phichit**

 **Ciao Ciao (Phichit only) – Celestino**

 **Chrissy (Osha only) – Chris**

 **Vkusno - Delicious**

 **Tupaya Bashka – Stupid Head**

 **Trolli – Trolls**

 **Da – Yes**

 **Udachi – Good Luck**

 **(Please Follow/Favourite/Comment)**


	10. Nine: The Cup of China, Free Programme

**Hey everyone, just a quick A/N to say a couple of things.**

 **Firstly - please, what does everyone think of the story? I gots to know XD (not because I'm desperate for an ego boost) but because I'd love advice on how to improve as a writer etc.**

 **Secondly - how are we all? Been a while since I properly chatter with anyone on Fanfic :)**

 **Finally - I'm thinking about writing an Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) Fanfic about ErenxLevi (mindswaps and soul mates) with the assistance of my friends. DOES THAT SOUND LIKE SOMETHING ANYONE WOULD READ BEFORE I GO AWAY AND WRITE A BAZZILLION CHAPTERS? :)**

 **That's everything for now, ta ta my loves.**

 **C-F-F-A**

* * *

 **(To check out some of my drawings of Osha, check out my Pinterest – daisy0754)**

 **Previously in, "The Charms of a Nikiforov":**

 _"_ _OH MY GOD THAT MAKE UP CRACKS ME UP EVERY TIME!"_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor the universe of Yuri! On Ice – they all belong to Kubo** **, nor do I own any of the famous skaters, jumps, music etc. I only own my OC's and this story.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event! The Cup of China Free Program**

 **(Seventh Skate)**

It was the day of the Cup of China Free Programme and Osha had been woken up in a foul mood…well she would have been fine had it not been for Victor kicking the door of their room in, throwing Yuri onto his bed and flopping on top of him, for a nap, forgetting his little sister was on the sofa-bed and immediately panicked thinking she was going to be exposed to _unspeakable_ things that no sibling should ever experience. So, grumbling and pulling on one of Victor's grey hoodies and throwing on her boots, she left her boys an alarm, before heading down to the rink.

She was at the refreshment stand, waiting to buy a coffee, when she heard her name being called out.

"Oshi!"

Her eyes drifted and found Phichit, who was wearing his Free Skate costume with his tracksuit jumper over the top of it. His hair had, once again, been slicked back off his face and he smiled as he walked up to her.

 _Why is it he always seems to see me when I look like a grebanyy besporyadok?! It's embarrassing!_

Still, she found herself smiling as the taller boy approached. Phichit beamed as some of her fringe fell over her glasses and at how the girl still managed to look pretty: even without make-up on…though she did look like an adorable Borrower in her brother's hoodie.

"Hey Peachy."

"Hi! Getting a coffee?"

"Yep, I'm in desperate need of a large cappuccino!"

"Haha, you do look a little tired, rough night or something?"

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she shook her head. The line moved up.

"No, rough morning. Apparently, Yuri didn't sleep all that well last night, so Vitya practically dragged him back to our room this morning…forgetting I was there."

"Haha, oh god, I can't imagine that going down well."

The pair laughed and then it was Osha's turned to get served. Her eyes widened, however, when Phichit cut in front of her before she could even open her mouth.

"Bottle of water for me and a large cappuccino for the lady."

He politely smiled at the server and handed over the required amount of money. Osha walked up next to him and bumped his arm as they waited.

"Spasibo, but you didn't have to do that. I'm a big girl, height aside, I can pay for my own coffee."

"Yeah, but I wanted to do it."

His genuine honesty caused her stomach to squirm and she looked down a little as she picked up her coffee, and Phichit collected his water. They began walking back to the rink, talking to each other, and then they heard Phichit's name being called out, and Celestio beckoning him over. The Thai skater felt a little disappointed that his time with the Russian girl had been cut short, but he turned to her with a smile.

"Well, I better go before Ciao Ciao flips out."

"Haha, I'll let you get to it. Good luck today."

Under his tanned skin, Phichit felt his cheeks flush.

"Thanks, Oshi. See you later."

She could stop herself smiling as he walked off, and she went to talk to Chris. When it was, eventually, time for the skaters to warm up, Osha could still see dark circles under Yuri's eyes as he stopped onto the ice. She turned, to see her brother standing a little ways behind her, and spoke.

"He didn't sleep, did he?"

"Net."

"…krasivaya. Have you told him to avoid jumps for now? It might shake him up if he flops one in practice."

Victor nodded, stroking his chin and not really looking at her as they both saw Yuri attempt a jump. He groaned inwardly and shook his head, as Yuri slipped and ended up on the ice. Osha cupped her mouth and she saw Victor frown.

 _Yuri, I told you not to do any jumps. Listen to me, for once, I am your coach._

There was a panicked look on the Japanese skater's face as he stepped off the ice…he looked as if he were about to cry. Osha went up and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a tight hug…something she'd wanted to do after the last Grand Prix.

"It'll be alright, Yuri, I always flopped my jumps in the practice."

 _I don't think lying will help him now, but he needs the confidence today if he is going to do well._

"Thanks, Osha."

She let him go and Victor swooped in to give him a pep-talk as they went to the screens in the waiting area. Her brother was talking really quickly, but Osha could tell that Yuri wasn't really listening to him. His mind had drifted and he looked even more worried as he apologised to Victor.

"I'm sorry."

"We'll just keep warming up nice and easy."

 _Is he worried that if he fails, it'll reflect badly on Vitya?_

The silver-haired girl was too distracted in her thoughts that she ended up tripping over her own two feet. Her knee jarred as she caught it and she let out a squeak of panic, expecting to hit the ground, but was caught on the arm by Chris. Both Phichit and Georgi had turned when they'd heard her and the Thai skater felt himself frown as the pair began talking, Chris' arm around Osha's shoulders.

"Seriously, Osha, watch yourself. You're Russia's delicate flower, remember?"

He winked and pinched her cheek. Osha managed to let out a laugh and shook her head as they kept walking.

"Hardly delicate, Chrissy, I can look after myself."

She flicked his nose and then went to sit down, rubbing her knee and hiding her creased brow.

 _…_ _that is going to hurt later you clumsy idiot._

Shaking her head, she turned her gaze onto the screen to watch Guang Hong's skate. Crossing her legs, and leaning forward, her mind began analysing the performance. Victor turned his head to check on her and smiled, for she was deep in thought. Both of them blinked and looked round as the screens began to go silent and a very shaky Yuri sat next to her.

"…Yuri?"

She touched his knee, causing him to jump, stare at her and then get up again. Someone unmuted one of the televisions and the commentators voice began drifting into the room again. Osha's blue eyes followed Yuri for a moment, before she started staring at her brother. He frowned and mouthed over at her.

'What?'

'Help him!'

'I don't know how!'

The girl growled and rubbed her face under her glasses, before pushing her hair off her face. She beckoned Victor over. He whispered in her ear, concern thickening his voice.

"What?"

"Talk to him! He's going to have a panic attack if you're not careful!"

"I can see that!"

"Well do something then you idiot!"

Victor growled, raising his hands and miming throttling her. He was stressing out because Yuri was panicking, and her pointing it out wasn't helping at all. Osha glared and pointed at Yuri, then down the hall. He let out another low grumble, then grabbed Yuri by the arm and proceeded to drag him down the hallway.

"Let's go warm up someplace else, da?"

 _Someplace with fewer people…or none at all._

Osha saw him wrap a gentle arm around Yuri's shoulders, before they vanished around the corner.

 _Good luck, Vitya._

She then turned back to the screens and slowly allowed herself to be absorbed by Chris' free skate. Osha decided to go back to the rink-side and watch from there, as her Swiss friend neared the end of his programme. She smiled and tilted her head, watching as he performed one of his amazing spins.

 _He's unusually focused today. Maybe he's starting to take it seriousl-…and nope…he's done it again….typical Chris._

"He gets _far_ too into his programmes. It's why he never scores as high as Vitya, in competitions…that and he's more about the interpretation of the music, rather than getting caught up with technicalities."

"That's good to know."

"Huh?"

She turned to see Celestino and Phichit standing next to her. They both smiled and her eyes widened. A small, embarrassed squeak came out of her, as her hand shot to her mouth and she turned bright red.

"Did I say that out loud?"

Ciao Ciao nodded and Osha instantly began, internally, scolding herself.

"You have an eye for details, Osha."

"No no no no, ignore me…yeah…I better go and congratulate Chris on his score. Good luck again Peachy."

Embarrassed, Osha quickly walked towards the kiss-and-cry. She would've ran, but her knee was sore from when she'd tripped. However, she didn't make it as her eyes followed the Thai skater as his programme begun.

 _His footwork is so expressive…if he could only tighten his overall performance. If it were me, I'd try and convey that expression into his jumps. His quad toe-loop was good, da, but it lacked the same finesse. He could also try using more quads…it would bolster up the score. But he is almost flawless._

Phichit flicked his head back and finished his programme. Grey eyes met blue and he smiled as he spotted Osha in the crowds, letting out exhausted, deep breaths. Osha grinned and clapped with the crowd, impressed with what she had just seen. The girl observed the judges writing their scores and let out a small "whoo" as Phichit's score beat Chris. Over the screen, she rolled her eyes at Phichit's confident outburst.

"I hope you'll all root for me at the Grand Prix Final!"

 _You don't even know if you've qualified yet!_

"Take it easy, you don't know if you made it yet."

A blush crossed Phichit's face and he sat back down with a chuckle. Osha took this moment to pull out her phone and text her brother.

 **Vitya, where are you? Leo's up now. Is Yuri ok? Xx**

She waited to see if he would reply, or at the very least open it. However, nothing came and she bit her lip, gnawing on her gums which she only did when she was nervous. A cycle of checking her messages and looking at the ice, as Leo finished with a poor result and Georgi began his performance.

 _He looks like Elsa from Frozen….let her go, Georgi._

Her eyes found Yakov, but her old coach was glaring out across the ice, ignoring her. At the sound of footsteps, she turned to see Victor and Yuri walking towards her. A relieved sigh escaped and her shoulders sagged as the tension went out of them.

"Finally…"

She shot up, and immediately regretted the decision as pain twinged through her leg. Giving it a shake, she walked over to the pair, who weren't making eye contact. Victor had his arms folded and Yuri's eyes were red as he stared at the ground. Osha touched his arm.

"Yuri, are you alright?"

"Hmm," He looked up at her, "Yeah, I'm fine…sorry for making you worry about me."

The tall man opened his arms a little and she gave him a small hug, just as Georgi finished his skate. He then went to the opening and stepped onto the ice. Osha took the moment his back was turned, to grab Victor by the ear and pull him down to her height – her blue eyes piercing with some kind of fury. Victor had only been on the receiving end of that look when he'd punched Jean in the face and when disturbed Osha's sleep…so he knew now that she was more than just mad at him…she was furious.

"What happened?!"

"Ow ow ow, I don't know…he started crying. You know I cannot deal with that!"

"Vitya, are you completely thick in the head?! Why did you make him cry?!"

"I didn't…well I mean I did, but…"

"Vi-"

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Their eyes lifted and they saw Yuri, standing on the other side of the barrier, a small smirk hiding somewhere on his face. Osha let go of her brother's ear and folded her arms, glaring at him for a moment. Victor, on the other hand, looked at Yuri, rubbing his now red ear. He lifted up the poodle-covered tissues and allowed Yuri a moment to blow his nose. The black-haired boy then proceeded to pass him back the scrunched-up tissues, but then dropped them. Victor jumped to catch them, and Yuri poked his hairline, the patted his head. Osha, watching this, found her eyes widening, before she smiled gently, leaning her cheek on her hand as Yuri skated off and Victor clutched the top of his head…looking mightily confused by the happening.

He blinked a couple of times and looked at his sister, who was gazing out at the ice and smiling. Yuri's music began and the two Russians could see that Yuri had a small smile on his face. Victor looked back at Osha.

"Why is he smiling?"

"It's because he's relaxed…obviously, your stupid methods of making him cry worked." She gave him a light punch on the arm and chuckled. "Not bad for a sucky coach."

They both cheered as Yuri nailed his first set of jumps, but Victor more or less elbowed his sister in the face after Yuri's perfect quad salchow. His arms were raised as he punched the air, a proud blushing making his face glow.

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!"

Osha, yet again, felt herself tear up as the piano went into its solo and Yuri started his magical step sequence.

 _I can see your love, Yuri…I know you love him…I know you will look after him…_

A hand clasped hers and she looked up to see Victor, tears in his own eyes – whose watery-blue matched hers.

 _I know he loves you too._

He gave it a squeeze and kissed it as they watched Yuri. They both let out a groan as he touched the ice, coming too fast out of his triple axel. His recovery was immaculate, until he over-rotated his combination. Victor shook his head quickly, barely allowing his eyes to look away from the man on the ice. The next combination was so beautiful that the two Russian champions both had dropped jaws, their hands still clasped as Victor's grip tightened.

 _Now the quad toe-loop…_

The whole room gasped as the toe-loop was flipped, Yuri flopping the landing, but doing a quad flip nonetheless. Osha stood, jaw-dropped, tears rolling down her face with pride, as Yuri came to the end of his programme. Victor, she could see, was almost in the same state as she was. As Yuri's hand dropped to point at him, Victor let go of his sister's hand and clenched his fists over his eyes…tears rolling into his gloves.

"Vitya?!"

Victor took off at a sprint towards the gate, Yuri basically matching his pace across the ice, and Osha staring after him.

"Victor! See that? I did great, right?"

She let out a gasp as her older sibling then jumped into Yuri's outstretched arms. From her angle, she could see their lips connect as they tumbled backwards onto the ice. Squealing with happiness, and grabbing the closest person to her…which happened to be some poor, unsuspecting camera man, Osha watched with more tears as two of the people she cared most about in the world, whispered something to each other, on the ice, light blushes on their faces.

* * *

 **…**

 **Russian Dictionary**

 **Vitya – Victor**

 **Oshi – Osha**

 **Peachy (Osha only) – Phichit**

 **Ciao Ciao (Phichit only) – Celestino**

 **Chrissy (Osha only) – Chris**

 **Da – Yes**

 **Spasibo – Thank You**

 **Grebanyy besporyadok – Fucking Mess**

 **Krasivaya – Shit**

 **(Please Follow/Favourite/Comment)**


	11. Ten: To Coach or Not to Coach?

**(To check out some of my drawings of Osha, check out my Pinterest – daisy0754)**

 **Previously in, "The Charms of a Nikiforov":**

 _Squealing with happiness, and grabbing the closest person to her…which happened to be some poor, unsuspecting camera man, Osha watched with more tears as two of the people she cared most about in the world, whispered something to each other, on the ice, light blushes on their faces._

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor the universe of Yuri! On Ice – they all belong to Kubo 3, nor do I own any of the famous skaters, jumps, music etc. I only own my OC's and this story.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **An Offer You Can't Refuse! To Coach or Not to Coach? That is the question.**

"Eh?!"

Osha blinked at Celestino with bewildered confusion. It was the day after the Cup of China and the press conference had just ended. Osha had been able to sneak herself in, using her height (some would say), but actually just asking Morooka politely, and had squashed on the same seat as her brother whilst the skating medallists were interviewed. Both Yuri and Phichit had smiled when they'd seen her, Chris had given her a wink, as they answered the press questions.

After the questions had been concluded, the silver-haired girl had been caught on her way out, and heads were beginning to turn on the former Junior World Champion as Celestino had approached her with the weirdest possible request ever…in Osha's mind at the very least.

"If Phichit qualifies for the Grand Prix Final, will you come to Thailand and help me coach him?"

 _What? Why? Why has he asked me this?_

"Celestino, uh, I…"

"Why don't we have this conversation somewhere with fewer cameras, da?"

Victor had swooped in. He wrapped his arms around both their shoulders and led them from the room, his younger sister stumbling to find words. Both Phichit and Yuri followed after their coaches, and the girl, unaware of the subject – whilst Yakov's glare hardened as he watched them go. The Russian skater led the group into the closed off bar of the hotel, before he then retracted his arm from Celestino, but not from his sister. He smiled brightly.

"Now we can continue!"

Osha's blue eyes were still wide with severe puzzlement.

"Celestino, while your offering is very nice and I am flattered by it…I cannot coach!"

"Why not?"

It was her brother who asked this. Osha looked up at him, shrugging her shoulders.

"Because….because….I don't know how?"

Ciao Ciao raised a unbelieving eyebrow and folded his arms.

"Look Osha, I'm not pressuring you into this, and neither is Phichit, but we all know you have a good eye for the finer details of a person's skate – whether it be technical or performance based."

"No, I don't."

Yuri, Victor and Phichit all replied with, "You do." She flushed, a little angry. Phichit decided to speak, a smile on his face as he could see that this request had flustered her. After he had heard the way she'd talked about his short programme, he had wanted to know what she would've done to improve…he'd wanted her to coach him.

"Oshi, I want to improve my skating and I really think you could help me with that. You noticed things about my programme and I don't know how I can fix them…but you do. I mean, c'mon you were a three-time Junior World Champion, coaching should be easy."

"I've never coached before!"

Yuri looked at her and touched her arm gently.

"That's not true. I mean you helped me with my short programme."

"That was different."

She could feel herself getting worked up. It wasn't that the offer didn't appeal – there was good pay in coaching a professional athlete, plus she'd have access to rink…although her knee felt like shit at the moment, plus she wouldn't have to babysit Victor when Yuri was out, and deal with her brother's whining, she wouldn't have to go home and deal with the emotional onslaught from her parents…

But it was the thought of the responsibility…of being in charge of a skater's programme and regime. Not even an unknown skater, Phichit. She'd only known him a short while, but she knew she would be devastated if she wrecked his beautiful programmes…and what if she turned out to be like Castelllo…

Castello, the coach she hadn't spoken to in ages and who'd basically ended her career….

 _No that is unfair…it wasn't him who jumped. He wanted to keep it in, but I didn't have to do it…I could've left it out…but instead I went for it, desperate to win, and had to alter my landing so I wouldn't hit JJ…I cannot blame Andres for my mistakes. Don't go back to how you were three years ago…Svetlana wouldn't be happy._

 **…**

 *****3 Years Earlier*****

 *****St Petersburg, Russia*****

 _"_ _Now, Miss Nikiforov, who would you say is responsible for what happened that day?"_

 _'_ _Urgh "that day" don't make it seem like dramatic flashback like they have in animes, seriously!'_

 _She sighed and rubbed her chin. She hated these sessions. Emotional therapy?! Her parents had forced her to sign up to them after she'd slowly lost weight. They were worried she was starving herself because she was depressed…_

 _She wasn't depressed…she didn't get depressed…she just wasn't hungry anymore. She didn't need to eat the diet of a skater ergo she didn't need to eat all that much._

 _"_ _My coach."_

 _The therapist, a woman by the name of Svetlana Dvostokv, nodded, as therapists do, and clicked her pen before pointing it at her._

 _"_ _Now why do you say that?"_

 _Her hands were resting on her legs – although the two long limbs didn't match. One was your average leg, although what once was muscle was now loose. The other looked gangly, almost malnourished, held tight by a leg-brace to help her regain her posture._

 _'_ _What is the point of having good posture when I am never going to use it?!'_

 _"_ _He wanted us to do something we couldn't do. He knew we couldn't do the combination lift and yet he insisted that we did it, I fell, I broke my leg, I lose my skating career…I'm pretty sure that sums up whose fault it is."_

 _"_ _Hmmm, are you sure about that though?"_

 _"_ _Da."_

 _"_ _You never thought that maybe you could've just not done the jump?"_

 _"…"_

 _Osha looked at the woman across the desk, clenching her fists._

 _"_ _We wanted to win. He was our coach, of course I was going to listen to him."_

 _"_ _Miss Nikiforov, the reason I've asked this is because we're here to talk about you and your feelings. However, you do your very best to avoid that all together…why is that?"_

 _"…_ _I am not depressed."_

 _"_ _No one said you were."_

 _"_ _My parents think I am, my coach thought I was when I last saw him…I even think my brother does."_

 _"_ _And you care more about what he thinks?"_

 _She clenched her eyelids shut as she felt tears coming. Gritting her teeth together, it took all she had not to shout. This woman didn't understand…how could she…she thought she was depressed the same as everyone else did…she thought Osha now had problems just because she couldn't skate anymore…._

 _'_ _Well who wouldn't have problems when their dreams are torn away from them forever?!'_

 _"_ _Of course, I care more about what Vitya thinks! He's my big brother! He's my best friend and I don't want him worrying about me! He's got so much else to worry about in his own life and I'm just a burden to that! He wanted to see me succeed at skating and can't now! He hasn't got our parents there to support him because they won't talk to him, and I can't be there for him because of this…"_

 _She hit her braced leg._

 _"…_ _I know they're all worried about me. They all think something is wrong, but what did they expect from me?! Did they all think I was going to be fine after I permanently fucked up my dreams?! I know it wasn't my coach's fault, but I-I…"_

 _Then she did the thing she still hadn't done in front of her family – Osha cried. Everything inside just crumbled and it all came flooding out…_

 _It wasn't Castello's fault…and she knew that._

 _Saying she was fine was no good…she wasn't._

 _Victor, her parents, JJ…they were all just worried about her, they didn't see her as a burden._

 _After that, Osha didn't mind going to her sessions so much._

 **…**

 *****Present Day*****

The girl bit her lip and looked round the room.

"Isn't it all a little bit last minute? The series has started, wouldn't having a new coach around throw you off?"

She spoke more to Phichit, than anyone else. He was the skater, he _had_ to be comfortable with any changes. The Thai boy gave an enthusiastic nod.

"A little change never hurt anyone."

 _Not entirely true._

"But, you don't have to decide anything now…I mean I don't even know if I've qualified yet!"

"Exactly, Oshi, you don't even have to give an answer until after the Rostelecom Cup! But wouldn't it be great? Both of us coaching!"

Victor beamed at her and she had to supress a chuckle.

 _It would be nice to be doing something with my brother…even if we were coaching different skaters and would be against each other. Haha…maybe we need a little more sibling rivalry?_

"Ok, I will make my final decision after the Rostelecom Cup, ok?"

Celestino nodded, putting a hand on Phichit's shoulder. The Thai skater was still watching her with a curious expression – he almost looked a little disappointed that she hadn't said yes, but his insides still churned at the thought that that answer may still come. Victor beamed and gave her a one-armed hug, whilst Yuri nodded – although it turned into he turned into a babbling, blushing mess when Victor used his other arm to pull him into the hug and kissed Yuri's forehead.

They all then departed from the bar and went back into the hotel lobby. Celestino shook all their hands and said goodbye, with a "hope to hear your response" to Osha. Phichit gave Victor a respectful bow and Yuri a hug and a laugh, promising to meet him at the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona. He then turned and gave Osha a tight hug. She was a little taken aback as her tiny frame got engulfed in Phichit's arms, but hugged him back nonetheless…enjoying his warmth and the smell of his clothes.

 _When did you turn into such a saddo that you smell guys' clothes?_

 _Osha feels even smaller when you hug her ~ it's adorable!_

 _They really do make a cute couple…I wonder if Victor agrees?_

 _…_ _I kissed Yuri yesterday!_ _?_ _I wonder if he will let me do it again?_

"Hopefully I'll see you in Thailand, Oshi. I'll show you all around Bangkok!"

She laughed, shaking her head at Phichit's cheesy grin.

"Haha, a job offer and a holiday, not to mention my brother kissed Yuri-"

"I really don't think there's any need to bring that up right now!"

Yuri waved his hands frantically and both Osha and Phichit raised an eyebrow. Victor looked a little hurt and pouted.

"You do realise that everybody in the rink, not to mention who was watching on international television saw it, right?"

The younger pair laughed, and high-fived, before Celestino called Phichit and he had to go. Victor had taken the blushing Yuri's hand, his luggage in his other, and the three skaters all went to get a taxi to the airport. Osha laughed at her friend's embarrassment as she practically forced him to sit next to her brother.

"As I was saying, a job offer and a holiday in one, plus you two kissing on live TV…All we need now is a marriage proposal and some kind of dramatic turn around and we'll basically have the key plot line for some kind of sports anime…or at the very least a cheap fanfiction attempt!"

* * *

 **…**

 **Russian Dictionary**

 **Vitya – Victor**

 **Oshi – Osha**

 **Ciao Ciao (Phichit only) – Celestino**

 **Da – Yes**

 **Net - No**

 **(Please Follow/Favourite/Comment)**


	12. Eleven: A Surprise Visit, Pre-Rostelecom

**(To check out some of my drawings of Osha, check out my Pinterest – daisy0754)**

 **Previously in, "The Charms of a Nikiforov":**

 _"_ _As I was saying, a job offer and a holiday in one, plus you two kissing on live TV…All we need now is a marriage proposal and some kind of dramatic turn around and we'll basically have the key plot line for some kind of sports anime…or at the very least a cheap fanfiction attempt!"_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor the universe of Yuri! On Ice – they all belong to Kubo 3, nor do I own any of the famous skaters, jumps, music etc. I only own my OC's and this story.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Girls Night Out, All Chicks, No Dicks! A Surprise Visit, Pre-Rostelecom Cup.**

The Rostelecom Cup had come before anyone realised. Time flew by when the Grand Prix Series was on, Osha knew that, but this particular year seemed to be going in a flash…after all the event fell just after her 21st birthday – which had been greatly celebrated with Victor, Yuri and all the gang in Japan…one of the best birthdays she'd had in a long time. Osha had flown back to Russia a week earlier than her brother and Yuri, she _needed_ to spend some time with her parents before the competition in Moscow, and before the possibility of her going to Thailand was decided. She'd left St Petersburg that afternoon, wearing the grey, knitted dress her parents had given her with a pair of woollen leggings and her long black boots. Winter was really settling in and she had to wrap up a little in her trench coat and scarf…a look that wasn't inspired by her brother at all. It was early evening when she arrived in Moscow, and her future decisions were laying heavy on her mind.

 _I don't know if I'd even be a good coach…_

She touched the necklace Yuri and his family had given her, both as a birthday present and as a thank you. It was a small disc with a hole punched through, and a chain. The disc had Japanese characters of "luck" and "little one" inscribed on it, as well as a cherry blossom branch. This particular thought had been floating around her brain ever since she'd been asked to coach, by Phichit and Celestino, and this hadn't helped her with her best attempts to take her mind off the Thai skater.

 _It's official, I'm screwed no matter what I decided._

An amused sigh escaped her as she dragged her suitcase behind her and entered the hotel where the skaters were being held in Moscow. Her eyes lit up as she spotted her brother, surrounded by reporters. She pushed her glasses up her nose and stopped to hear what was being said, leaning on the handle of her suitcase.

"How do you feel about coming back to Russia?"

"When will you return to skating?"

 _Why are you standing with your hand on your hip, the world's most expensive pair of sunglasses and a Starbucks, you piece of white trash?_

"Until the Grand Prix Final is done, I won't comment on any future plans."

Someone's feet caught Osha's heels and she turned around to bark at them, only to see the taller figure of Yurio glaring over at Victor.

"Yura, hi."

"Hey, Osha."

"How have you been? I watched your performances at Skate Canada, you were amazing."

She gave him a proud smile and Yuri, despite his best efforts, couldn't hide the tiny blush on his face. Before Yurio could reply, he was distracted by one of Victor's answers. A dark shadow loomed over his head as his glare hardened.

"Does that idiot forget I'm also skating at this competition?"

Osha patted his arm.

"Net, he's just very excited to be home…especially with Yuri. I don't think he means to neglect you, he'll still support you tomorrow…you know that, da?"

Yurio "tched" and rolled his eyes.

"I don't need his support. I'm going to win this and then the Grand Prix Final."

"Still confident as ever, Yurio."

"Urgh do not call me that!"

All of a sudden Victor was pointing at the pair of them.

"Hey it's Yurio!"

Yurio's turquoise eyes widened and Osha covered her mouth as she barked out a laugh.

"That is my cue to leave."

She grabbed her suitcase and ran off with a giggle, ignoring Yurio's cry of, "Wait, Osha! Don't abandon me you hag!" She wasn't about to be dragged into Victor and Yurio's press conflict.

Waving a hand behind her, Osha followed a figure towards the lifts. As she drew closer to them, she saw that it was Seung-Gil Lee: the skater from South Korea. He had a very serious look on his face, which was a little intimidating, even for Osha and her bubbly attitude. Next to him, though, was Yuri and he spotted her immediately, giving her a tight hug.

"Hey, Yuri!"

"Hey there! So how was it seeing your parents? Good?"

"Ach, as good as it can be with them."

Yuri raised an eyebrow at this peculiar answer, but Osha waved a hand with a smile and a bump of his shoulder.

"Ignore me. So, are you excited for the competition?"

"More nervous than anything."

"Yuuuurrrii! You've got to get past those nerves of yours. If y-"

"Do you two mind, I'd rather you were both quieter, if not silent."

They both pulled faces as their heads turned slowly. Seung-Gil wasn't even looking at them, just staring blankly at the lift, which dinged and then opened. The sight inside had the South Korean groaning with disdain, the Japanese man raising his eyebrows with shock and the Russian girl covering her mouth with laughter.

"YOU WANT TO TAKE MY-A LITTLE SISTER YOU BETTER BE READY TO GO THROUGH-A ME!"

"Now, now, take it easy!"

"Mickey, calm down. We're just going out to grab a bite."

"Hey, Sara! Hey, Mickey! Do you mind if I tag along?"

Osha grinned as she saw her friend and former-competitor. Sara returned the bright smile and wriggled out of her twin's hold, running out to give the shorter girl a tight hug.

"Osha! It's good to see you! It's been too long!"

"I know! I've missed you!"

While this was going on, Sara's brother, Michele, was still yelling at the Czech skater Emil – the former Osha had known as long as she'd know Sara, but the latter was quite new to her. They'd met a couple of time, and overall, he seemed quite charming, but Osha would hardly call every one of the gentlemen, at this competition, her friend.

"Osha, we have to go out. We will grab Mila when she arrives and go to that cute restaurant down the road, si?"

"Da!"

Sara patted her short friend on the head, before turning her attention on the slightly neglected Yuri.

"Hey, Yuri! We're just grabbing some food; do you want to come?"

Shoving past, Seung-Gil answered the question.

"No."

"Geez, if you don't want to go then at least you could find a way to say that without being a total jerk about it!"

"I get no benefit by being nice to you. So, why bother?"

"SERIOUSLY?!"

The silver-haired Russian hid a snicker as she watched her friend bristle, although there was the faintest hint of a blush on Sara's face. Osha knew the Italian girl was flirty, but it she seemed to react differently to this particular man.

 _A crush on Grumpus over there? Really, Sara?_

"WHAT-A DID YOU SAY?! I'LL RIP YOUR EYEBALLS OUT YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Yuri and Osha sniggered at Michele's overprotectiveness. Her friend then nudged Osha and whispered in her ear.

"I'll take your stuff up to our room, kay? You go out and have fun."

"You don't want to come Yuri?"

He shook his head. "Nah, honestly I'm exhausted just by watching them here. Haha."

"Haha, ok…thank you!"

She gave him a sisterly hug and then he got into the next lift (with her luggage), a ruffled looking Yurio swift behind him.

 _Well…that's one lift I'm glad I'm not in._

"Sara! Osha!"

The tall, thin, red-headed figure of Mila walked up to the group. She'd abandoned her bags with Yakov and Georgi, to hug her friends. Instantly the trio of women began chattering and walking towards the door.

"Sara! Where are you going?!"

Mickey was chasing after them, causing both Osha and Mila to giggle, but Sara to groan and turn around.

"We are just going across the street for some food, Mickey. You don't have to come with us, we are having a girl's night, ok?"

The tall, Italian held his twin's shoulders and raised an eyebrow. His purple eyes looked to the two Russians behind her.

"There will be no boys?"

"Of course not, Mickey. We will look after her, don't you worry!"

"Yes, why don't you have a drink at the bar with Emil? I'm sure he'd like that."

"Oh boy, wouldn't I?", said Emil, with a smile, as he threw his arms around Sara's brother.

The girls ran out the door, laughing, and walked across the street to the little restaurant. It was quiet inside and they were able to get a table by the window, before ordering drinks and sitting down for a long catch up.

 _I've really missed hanging out with the girls. I've been surrounded by guys for months!_

"Oshaaaa, you have to stay in Russia and come back to the rink. The boys are driving me crazy."

Sara laughed and sipped her espresso, whilst Osha giggled into her cappuccino. Mila pouted and prodded the silver-haired girl.

"Please! I'm the only girl at the rink now."

"I don't know when I'll be back. I may end up coaching somebody after this."

Upon hearing this, both the other girls sat forward in their seats, bombarding her with questions.

"Oooh, who will you be coaching?"

"Da! Is it one of the junior skaters?"

"Or is it a female skater?"

"Net, Osha wouldn't coach another girl. She gets on better with guys."

"Si, that is true."

"Gu-"

Osha was cut off by her phone vibrating. She frowned when she saw who was calling her.

 _Phichit? What does he want?_

"Ooooh that your new boyfriend?"

Her cheeks flushed at Mila's remark and she shot the other Russian a glare. "Shut up, Mila!"

"You're starting to sound like Yuri, haha."

"Isn't Phichit the Thai skater who's waiting to see if he's going to qualify?"

"Is he the one y-"

"Shut up, I'm going to answer."

Osha's breath felt unsteady as she answered the call, and her voice broke a little as she spoke. Her blue eyes narrowed on both Sara and Mila as they sniggered at her nervousness.

"Hey, Phichit."

"Hi Osha, good to hear from you!"

"You called me, idiot."

"Haha, that's true, but it's still nice to hear you."

She could feel herself turn red. "S-spasibo. Nice to hear from you too. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call? You're not trying to drag me back to Thailand, are you?"

"Haha, well…"

"Oh, shut up you creep."

They both laughed and Osha could hear the sounds of traffic on Phichit's end, her eyes catching the lights of the cars outside.

"So, what is it, Peachy?"

"So, yeah, I'm in Moscow."

"WHAT?!"

"I know, weird, right? I'm actually outside the hotel where the skaters are staying. Thought I'd come see the competition before I died panicking back home. But, yeah, I was like, I have no idea how to get around in Russia and who do I know that's Russian?"

Osha swatted away her friend's hands as they began prodding her with questions of "What is he saying?" and "Why are you blushing?" She turned her eyes outside and stared across the street…

Sure enough, there stood a baseball-capped figure, slightly shorter than other guys, on his phone.

"One second, Phichit."

She stood and walked out the door of the restaurant, grabbing her coat and scarf. Mila and Sara chased after her, laughing, as she powered across the road.

 _For someone so small, she is very fast!_

"Osha, wait up!"

At the sound of her name, Phichit turned to see the group of girls approaching him, the shortest at the front with a very confused, but amused expression on her face. He grinned, laughing and hanging up his phone, as she came to a stop in front of him, resting her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

"Wow, didn't think you'd get here _that_ fast, Oshi!"

"I was literally across the street when you called! Now what the heck are you doing here?"

"Well firstly, I came to watch the competition. I was going nuts back home waiting to hear if I qualified. And secondly, I heard it was your birthday."

Her heart jumped a little.

 _He knew when my birthday was? Did Vitya tell him?_

"Aww, so you came to wish her happy birthday in person?"

"You're such a good boyfriend! I'm jealous, Osha!"

Both Osha and Phichit flushed furiously, waving their arms at Mila and Sara – who wore identical smirks on their faces. "NO NO NO, WE'RE NOT DATING!" They then awkwardly avoided eye contact after that as they went into the hotel.

Mila and Sara both hugged Osha, engulfing with their tallness and whispering to her about what an adorable couple she and Phichit made. Osha shoved them away, hiding her blush and hissing "Piss off you hags…aw crap I really am turning into Yura!"

"Haha, night Osha, night Phichit. It was nice to meet you!"

"SARA, YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID THERE'D BE NO MEN!"

"Mickey?! Why are you still awake?! You have a competition tomorrow remember?!"

Phichit laughed, running a hand through his dark hair, and looked down at Osha with a smile. She took off her glasses and gave her tired eyes a rub.

"Well, he's a bit overprotective!"

"They're twins, he's just looking out for her…but, yes, it _is_ getting a little unhealthy, especially during competition season."

They both shook their heads and chuckled, enjoying a moment of companionable silence. The Thai skater then cleared his throat and gestured to the bar behind him.

"So, would you like a birthday drink? Or do you have to be up early tomorrow?"

"Are you sure you should be drinking? You're still in the season, you know?"

"Haha, yeah, but one drink never hurt anyone!"

 _Tell that to Yuri!_

"C'mon, please, it's just one drink."

Phichit's eyes widened and he started doing a pouty lip. Osha giggled and shook her head, folding her arms at his antics.

 _If he weren't adorable I would've walked away by now._

"Fine, odin drink."

"Yay!" He hugged her round the shoulders and walked to the bar.

Victor was there along with Michele's coach, so the pair decided to sit with them and chat. The conversation immediately turned to persuading Osha to coach – this was mainly Victor, Phichit had decided to let her make her own decision without pressuring her at all.

They each had a couple of drinks, and, eventually Mickey's coach left as it grew ever later. Osha's eyes felt heavy as she lost track of the words coming out of people's mouths. Her head lulled and dropped onto Phichit's shoulder.

 _He feels so warm…and smells really nice._

The tanned boy felt a small blush creep up his neck as her breath fanned against it, gentle, but heavy. She looked so innocent and small, sound asleep on his shoulder, her arms folded and fringe drooping across her face. Victor, head resting on his chin, chuckled and shook his head.

"Oshi's never been one for late nights."

"Haha, to be honest I don't blame her."

"Neither do I, she does them to keep me company. Ah, well, I best get her up to bed."

The Russian man stood and walked round the table. He carefully slipped an arm around his little sister's shoulders, and one under her legs – treating her recovering limb with the utmost care – before gently easing her out from under the table. Osha's head, still asleep, rolled onto Victor's chest, fingers loosely gripping onto his top like a security blanket. Phichit watched, with an understanding at just how close these siblings were.

 _I haven't had to do this for a while. She's still as light as ever._

"Well see you tomorrow, Phichit!"

* * *

 **…**

 **Russian Dictionary**

 **Vitya – Victor**

 **Oshi – Osha**

 **Yura/Yurio (Japanese) – Yuri**

 **Peachy (Osha only) – Phichit**

 **Da – Yes**

 **Net – No**

 **Spasibo – Thanks**

 **Odin – One**

 **Si (Italian) - Yes**

 **(Please Follow/Favourite/Comment?**


	13. Twelve: Rostelecom Cup, Short Programme

**(To check out some of my drawings of Osha, check out my Pinterest – daisy0754)**

 **Previously in, "The Charms of a Nikiforov":**

 _Osha's head, still asleep, rolled onto Victor's chest, fingers loosely gripping onto his top like a security blanket. Phichit watched, with an understanding at just how close these siblings were._

 _I haven't had to do this for a while. She's still as light as ever._

 _"_ _Well see you tomorrow, Phichit!"_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor the universe of Yuri! On Ice – they all belong to Kubo 3, nor do I own any of the famous skaters, jumps, music etc. I only own my OC's and this story.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Yuri vs. Yuri, The Horror! Rostelecom Cup, Short Programme**

 **(Eighth Skate)**

"OSHA! Hey! Wondered when I'd be seeing you, Toots!"

Arms looped around Osha's front and JJ buried his face in her neck, as he attacked her from behind. She laughed as her friend dug his chin into her shoulder and squeezed her tightly – much to the irritation of Victor and the upset of Phichit.

 _Of course, she's going to have other guy friends…she's a pretty – no gorgeous – no beautiful girls…of course guys will want to be her friend._

"If you don't mind taking your hands off my sister, Jean."

The matching sets of ice-blue eyes met and narrowed at one another. Osha turned and hugged JJ, spiting her brother and increasing the agitation in Phichit's stomach. Yuri was watching the interaction, puzzled as he couldn't hear what was being said due to his headphones.

"Vitya, get a grip and leave JJ alone."

"We're all friends here."

A shadow crossed her brother's face as he gritted his teeth, shoulders tensing as he glared at the Canadian skater. JJ was attempting to smile away his awkwardness, his parents tutting at Victor's manner.

"Net, you're the brat who ruined her career."

"Vitya! That is enough." She'd shoved his chest a little, hurt in her eyes as she defended her friend. "You have to let this go, before you attract any more attention to yourself, you idiot. JJ did nothing wrong, can't you please just be civil…for me?"

The silver-haired man growled something and then stalked away with a "Fine, but it doesn't mean I like him", dragging a very confused Yuri behind him. JJ, becoming very Canadian, started apologising to her, but Osha waved them away.

"No, he was the one being a zhopa. I'll get him to apologise."

"I don't think that's necessary, Toots."

The short girl nodded, as the speakers began announcing the start of the competition. Feeling irritated by this brief spat, Osha wished her former partner luck, before walking off with Phichit to find some seats. The Thai skater watched her fidget, a little concerned as she bristled and muttered in Russian to herself. He reached over and took one of her hands, giving it a gentle squeeze and rendering her stationary for a brief second. She looked at him, perplexed, heart racing, but the boy's grey eyes were looking out onto the ice as Seung-Gil's performance began.

 _His hand is so warm._

In front of them sat Mila and Georgi. Her red-headed friend turned around for a moment and smirked when she saw them, giving Osha a suggestive wink. The silver-haired girl merely contained a snort and shook her head at her friend's antics, as Mila chuckled and looked back at the rink.

"So, what does Coach Osha think of the amount of sex appeal in this season?"

She jumped as Phichit whispered to her, under the noise of people's applause as the skater landed a quad-loop.

 _Impressive…I've never even seen Vitya land one in competition before._

"Well, I know for a fact that there are three girls under 10 watching this, so I'm concerned for their innocence!"

The pair laughed and continued watching the performance, Osha pointing out fine details in the programme to Phichit.

 _I don't she realises just how much she picks up on when watching a performance…_

"Don't you think his outfit reminds you of a parrot?"

The loud outburst of laughter from the Thai skater attracted a few looks, and the pair ducked behind their hands sniggering. Georgi rolled his eyes with a gentle smile.

"You two are behaving like children."

"Ooh he fell, he got enough rotations, but his emotionless expression will get him performance deductions."

The tanned boy smiled as Osha completely ignored her former rink-mate, her coaching side taking over as the performance finished and every began applauding loudly. Next up was Emil from the Czech Republic. Osha and Mila spotted their Italian friend standing behind her brother, like a shadow, as the bearded, young man jumped high off the ice.

"Wow," Phichit said as he caught a couple of pictures on his phone, "Emil sure can jump, can't he?"

Osha nodded, "Da, but he tends to put too much effort into his height and loses stamina towards the end of his programme. Perfecting your jumps is a priority, but we shouldn't let it be the centre focus for what you should be doing before the final. Your performance side does need some tidying up as well."

" _We_?"

She flushed a little. _Did I really say that?_ Phichit laughed and elbowed her side lightly. Osha rolled her eyes and swatted him away.

"Does that mean it's a yes?"

"I don't know."

"So, it's a yes then?"

"Shut up, Peachy."

"I think it's a yes from her."

"You too, Mila."

"I thought it would be."

"Oh, look Michele is up, let's be quiet and watch him, shall we?!"

They all sat back in silence and watched as Michele gave a strong performance. Sara cheered him on from the side-lines, but Mila could see that her friend looked a little troubled. She turned back to Osha and spoke as the Italian left the ice, and group two came out.

"Sara looked a little off, wouldn't you say?"

"Da, I hope she's just nervous for the ladies, but I think she might try to talk to Mickey about his overprotectiveness."

"In the middle of the competition?!"

Osha shrugged, not taking her eyes away from the twins as they received the score at the kiss-and-cry.

Yuri was up next. He looked more relaxed than the day before and Victor had managed to cheer up a little. The Japanese man smiled down as his coach tied his skates.

"Don't get yourself too worked up about Oshi."

The blue eyes raised a little to look at him, and Victor gave a little nod. It was only natural that he was concerned about his sister, but he needed to learn that she could take care of herself.

 _Don't think about that now, you need to concentrate on the programme. I have to show the whole of Russia that only I can satisfy Victor's love._

"Oh, don't look now Osha!"

"Hey!"

Phichit laughed as he covered her glasses with his hands, hiding the fact that Yuri had just grabbed Victor's tie and had almost pulled him in for a kiss. Osha giggled and pushed his hands away, complaining.

"You do realise I had to watch him be all lovey-dovey after the Cup of China? Also, not to mention that I am older than you, and have _that,"_ she pointed at Victor, "for a brother. Now I've got your smeary fingerprints all over my glasses!"

The Thai boy merely laughed and draped an arm round the back of her chair.

"So, that's a yes then?"

"I'm just going to pretend I don't know for the next few minutes."

She said this with a smirk, and folded her arms, as Yuri's performance went underway.

 _It's like someone lit a fire in him today. I wonder if it's the Russian crowd? He'll want to impress them to show he's worthy of Vitya, but I can see my brother's blush from way up here…so, you don't have to prove anything to me, Yuri. You have always been worthy of him._

Out of the corner of her eye, Osha could see Phichit pouting at his front camera whilst trying to take a subtle selfie with her. She rolled her eyes and smirked, not wanting to ruin his fun as Yuri landed his fist jump perfectly.

"Zamechatel'no!" She said, applauding her friend as he finished with a flawless performance – grabbing the boy next to her by the arm and shaking him excitedly

Phichit joined her with matching enthusiasm as Victor's cry of "Yuri!" rang out over the applause.

"OI VITYA, DON'T KISS HIS SKATES OR YOU'LL CUT YOUR TONGUE OFF!"

Osha began a teasing heckle as she watched her older sibling at the kiss-and-cry. She, and Phichit, then sat back down, containing a chuckle as their attention was drawn to the newest skater on the ice.

"Wow, Yuri Plisetsky looks like an angel."

 _Why does he look so nervous? Yura..what's wrong?_

Another chuckle rose within her as she saw her brother and Yuri cheer Yurio on, but she still bit her thumb as the performance began. The Russian girl patted Phichit on the leg and stood up.

"I'm going down to the rink side. I'm going to congratulate Yuri."

She turned to go, stopped and looked back round.

"You want to come with?"

"Sure."

The pair set off down the stairs, missing most of Yurio's performance, although they could hear it over the speakers.

 _He fell?_

All Osha wanted was to give the younger boy a hug. Her attention was distracted and she missed a stair, slipping and stumbling as her knee gave a faint jab of pain.

"Careful!"

Before she could hit the ground, however, an arm had encircled her waist and another her shoulders as Phichit caught her and pulled her into his chest. Both their hearts were sprinting as Osha stared at Phichit's coat…unsure of how best to move now.

 _Is this a moment? Wait why am I thinking about that? I want her to be my coach, not my girlfriend! Is her knee ok?_

The Thai skater moved down the last step, before loosening his arms a little. He took Osha's chin and tilted her head up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks."

He smiled.

"Don't mention it. Come to Thailand and we'll call it even."

They both chuckled and slowly Phichit's arms dropped, as the deafening applause signalled the end of Yurio's short programme. The two skaters walked through the tunnel to the rink, just in time to see Yurio step off the ice and pass by JJ.

 _Don't freak out Osha…just keep calm before you have a heart attack!_

"Oh, I'm sorry, ladies first, please."

"JJ, don't be rude to Yura!"

 _Did she really move on from before that quickly? Did my saving her from death…well not death….and I didn't really save her…_

"Oi, quit hugging me you hag!"

He looked up to see the tiny girl hugging the teen. Yurio was desperately trying to get away, cat ear slipping down the side of his head. Phichit laughed and snapped a quick picture to post on Snapchat. Osha giggled and merely hugged the boy tighter.

"Yurio, stop being so rude! I'm your elder, I can do what I want!"

"Oshka, let Yurashka go. We don't have time for this, we need to get to the kiss-and-cry."

Osha immediately sobered and took a step back, a smile still on her face.

"Yes, Yakov. C'mon Peachy, let's find Vitya and Yuri and watch JJ's skate."

They left the group of miserable-looking Russians and walk around the rink. Phichit's jaw-dropped as he watched JJ effortlessly land a jump. Osha stopped and looked at him, his eyes wide with awe.

 _I've made my decision._

"Wow…"

"Don't worry, you'll be landing with that much ease after I'm through with you."

"Wait, after you're through? Does that mean, it's-"

"Yes, you idiot. I have high expectations that you're gonna qualify, so I'd be happy to help you in the few weeks before the final."

He leapt and hugged her tightly. "YES!"

"Can't breathe…being smothered!"

"Whoops, sorry! WOW HE LANDED A QUAD LUTZ!"

"What?!"

They both gawked at the Canadian skater, Osha's heart swelling with pride for her friend as his programme finished. The Thai skater laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"You don't expect to have me doing that, do you?"

"Well…" Her smirk was evil and Phichit groaned.

"Oshiiiii!"

She giggled and bumped his shoulder as JJ's programme came to an end. As he bent over and kissed the ice, Osha glimpsed Yuri answering his phone.

 _I hope JJ never has to perform after Chris...otherwise that would just be gross._

"Yuri, are you ok?"

Phichit's voice dragged her back to reality and she turned around to see a panic-stricken Yuri, clutching his phone to his ear. She went over to him and touched his arm.

"Yuri…?"

"I-I…"

Osha carefully plucked the phone from him, squeezing his shoulder and taking his hand. She held it to her ear and spoke, anxiety beginning to quiver in her stomach.

"Hello, this is Osha."

"Osha, it's Mari."

"Hey there, Mari…what's happened?"

"I hate to phone, especially in the middle of a competition…but Makka got into the steam buns and one of them got lodged in his throat…"

 _No! Makkachin!_

"…we're at the vet right now, but we're not sure if he's going to make it."

Her breathing felt laboured as her vision became watery with tears. Victor couldn't lose Makkachin…he was the only thing he had when Osha wasn't there. The old dog had always been there, as far as she could remember…she couldn't imagine her brother without him. Yuri gave her hand a squeeze and held out his shaky hand for his phone.

"Osha…"

"I'm going to hand you back over to Yuri."

"I'm sorry."

Yuri finished the call and kissed Osha on the forehead.

"What is wrong? Oshi!"

Victor had just rounded the corner. Yuri, still holding Osha's hand, turned to his coach. Phichit put a hand on Osha's upper back, trying to offer some comfort.

"Victor, you need to get back to Japan! I can handle the free skate tomorrow on my own."

Both Russians, having now sobered towards the situation, began protesting loudly at this idea. Yuri explained the situation to him, and Victor's eyes widened. Osha could see that he didn't want to cry in public, but she knew he was worried…really worried.

"You know you have to go back."

"I already I told you I can't."

"Vitya, this is Makkachin! You need to go!"

"Oshi, unless you're offering to be Yuri's coach for the day, I can't see how I can just leave!"

"I wouldn't know where to start with tomorrow!"

Her older, taller sibling rubbed his forehead and contained a scared groan. He turned and before him stood his grumpy solution.

"Yakov! That's it, thank god. I'm so glad you're here, you are the coach for me."

"What's this? Crawling back already?"

Osha raised an eyebrow.

 _Vitya, what are you doing?_

"It'll just be for tomorrow, one day only, will you help Osha be Yuri's coach?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"HUH?!"

 **…**

That very night saw Yuri, Osha and Victor gathered in the hotel lobby as the latter prepared to depart for Japan. He was jabbering away like a panicked, silver-haired beanpole and Osha felt nervous just watching him.

"Ask Yakov if you need help or don't understand something."

 _Which one of us are you talking to?_

 _Is it me or Yuri he is telling?_

"If you're in trouble, just hug him and he'll be there for you."

Osha could tell by the look on Yuri's face that he wasn't convinced by Victor's statement. Her brother wrapped his arms tightly around the shorter man and inhaled deeply, trying to engrain everything about Yuri into his head.

 _I don't want to leave them…I feel like I'm abandoning them, but Makkachin needs me._

"I'm sorry Yuri, Osha…I know I won't be here, but I'll be with you in spirit."

 _Spirit won't help him, Vitya! We need you! You're what's holding this shipwreck together, you idiot! I can't do this by myself…I thought I was ready, but I wasn't, I need you here bratti!_

Arms hugged her and she clung onto Victor's coat with shaking hands, her stomach churning. Victor could sense her worry, but he needed Osha to be strong for him, and for Yuri.

"Please Oshi, look after him…I need you to take care of him. I know you can do it," he whispered in her ear, before kissing her cheek and walking out the door.

* * *

 **…**

 **Russian Dictionary**

 **Vitya – Victor**

 **Oshi/Oshka/Toots (JJ only) – Osha**

 **Yurio/Yurashka – Yuri**

 **Peachy (Osha only) – Phichit**

 **Da – Yes**

 **Net – No**

 **Zhopa – Ass**

 **Bratti – Brother**

 **Zamechatel'no – Wonderful**

 **(Please Follow/Favourite/Comment)**


	14. Thirteen: Rostelecom Cup, Free Programme

**(To check out some of my drawings of Osha, check out my Pinterest – daisy0754)**

 **Previously in, "The Charms of a Nikiforov":**

 _"_ _Please Oshi, look after him…I need you to take care of him. I know you can do it," he whispered in her ear, before kissing her cheek and walking out the door._

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor the universe of Yuri! On Ice – they all belong to Kubo 3, nor do I own any of the famous skaters, jumps, music etc. I only own my OC's and this story.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Yuri vs. Yuri, The Horror! Rostelecom Cup, Free Skate**

 **(Ninth Skate)**

"Ok Yuri, all we have to do is stay calm, get through today, you'll get into the Grand Prix Final and we'll all be fine…we can do that right? Right?"

Osha tried to grin as she spoke, but it ended up looking like a terrifying grimace that was enough to make any sane person feel uncomfortable. Both of them had small shadows under their eyes, even though they tried denying them when Phichit pointed them out. The Thai skater had insisted on accompanying his friend and future, part-time-coach at the rink-side, seeing as Yakov had merely given the pair a "tch" and a "I will speak to you both at the kiss-and-cry", before walking off with Yurio.

The press and swooped in on this interaction and waved cameras at both Yuri and Osha – seeing as the short girl had a lanyard around her neck saying "coach".

"It didn't look like you talked to Coach Yakov during this mornings practice, how do you feel about that?"

The girl felt her friend tense up and placed a hand on his back.

"I don't think it's a big deal. I'll skate like I always have with Victor and everything will be fine."

 _Wow, I am SO not convinced by that statement, Yuri._

"And what about you Osha? Seeing as you've stepped in while your brother is away, how do you think today's half of the competition will go?"

The silver-haired girl inhaled deeply and then gave a bright smile, more or less imitating the manner of which Victor would address the public.

"Yuri is a skater who has excelled with every performance he's done this season, and I have every faith he will surprise us again today. Yes, it would have been preferable for Victor to be here, but circumstances couldn't be helped, so I am happy to represent them both today."

She gave them a bright smile, even though inside she felt like she may throw up. Out of the corner of her, she saw Yuri gawking at her and gave the press a wave.

"That's enough questions for now, spasibo! C'mon Yuri, you have to warm up."

Osha gave a light tug on his sleeve. As they got out of earshot, she let out a long sigh and her shoulder's sagged. Phichit had managed to get in step with them and was walking on her other side, so she looked like a midget between the two.

"Wow, Oshi, that was an impressive speech."

Her cheeks flushed at the tanned boy's words. Yuri nodded, now able to manage a stiff smile.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"Don't say that, Yuri. You'll be fine."

 _I have every faith in you._

"Hey guys, look, Emil's skate is about to begin."

"I'm going to go warm up."

Osha nodded. "Da," then she wrapped her arms around her friend and gave him a small hug. "I'll come and get you when it comes to Yurio. Don't get yourself worked up, ok?"

The Japanese man nodded and then walked off, putting his headphones in. It was at that moment, Yakov appeared in front of her, eyebrow raised.

"You'd do well _not_ to coddle him, Oshka. If he is to skate well he needs to learn that strength comes from within."

"Tch, I am not coddling him, Yakov. He needs the support, today more than ever, because Vitya isn't here. Heck, I need the support because he's not here. The last thing I need is for you to be lecturing me right now, I will coach Yuri today my way…your job is merely to observe, not to judge."

Her eyebrows furrowed over and she folded her arms. Yakov, on the other hand, shook his hand, expression loosening and a faint smile appearing on his face. He placed a heavy hand on her shoulder and gave her a wee, affectionate shake.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

"You wanted to hear me insult you?"

"Net, I wanted you to stick up for your methods. A good coach knows when to accept help, but also when to stand by their judgements…you'll do well, Oshka."

She blinked a couple of times. "Spasibo?"

Yakov nodded and then walked back over to his ex-wife and Yurio. The younger Russian boy looked over at her with a firm glare, but she returned it with a smile. Osha then walked back over to Phichit, who'd been thoroughly impressed by her display, and leant her elbows against the rink-side, bending her knee to take the weight off it.

 _Stupid thing, playing up…I really have to stop being clumsy._

"Hey," A finger brushed her cheek and she looked round at the Thai skater, "you alright, you looked a little lost in thought?"

"Did I? Sorry, just old wounds distracting me."

"Oh…sorry, if this seems a bit forward, but does it hurt often? Your leg?"

They both turned on one elbow to look at each other as the Czech skater continued his programme. Phichit elaborated.

"I mean, I wasn't at that competition, but it circulated the skating world…I would just assume that a leg wound like that would eventually heal."

"I don't really know. I have tried skating, and heck I've even put myself at risk attempting jumps, but fully healed? I don't know about that. I'm out of shape for a figure skater, it's probably best I avoid attracting any more attention to my old career."

From her tone, he could tell she didn't like talking about her accident, nor did she want to pursue the subject any further…so he dropped it and turned to watch as Emil landed a jump. However, he could tell there was more to it, something she was too afraid to admit to herself.

 _Maybe she might open up to me more over the next few weeks before the final?_

Their attention was taken by shouting from the tunnel and they both looked around to see, through the pulled back curtains, the figures of Sara and Mickey. The latter was looking distraught, which caused Osha's eyes to widen and her jaw to drop a little.

 _She's not…_

"Take a look around! I'm not the only woman in the world!"

 _She is!_

"Maybe not, but you're the only woman I care about! I've only come this far because of you! How can I keep skating if you go? Please don't leave me, Sara!"

The Italian girl bristled and grabbed her brother's chin between her fingers. Phichit sent Osha a wide-eyed look that screamed "Do you know what's going on?". Osha nodded to him and felt a groan rise within her as Sara continued talking down to her brother.

"Learn how to be strong, because not only am I going to skate without you, but I'm going to start dating!"

With that statement, Sara stormed off, leaving Michele crushed and alone. Osha sucked in a breath through gritted teeth, debating whether or not to chase after her friend. In the end, she decided a brief text would suffice in getting her message across to Sara.

 **Sara, I know that Mickey is overprotective, but belittling him like that and abandoning him in the middle of a competition was a selfish thing to do. He just loves you, remember that. He will respect your decision xx**

No reply came, as she saw Mickey walk up to the side with his coach, just as Emil failed a jump.

"He's beginning to tire…you don't even need to be a coach to see that."

"Da, doing four quads is an ambitious programme. I don't think he'll land the combination he has lined up."

Sure enough, Emil flopped his combination, much to the cringed faces of Osha and Phichit. The crowd was behind him, though, as he managed to get to the end of his programme – panting heavily as he struggled to get his breath back. Michele replaced him on the ice, a solemn look upon his face. The Russian girl tilted her head as the Italian came to a stop and his music begun.

"He looks very handsome in his purple suit."

Phichit felt his eyes narrow and he let out a puff of air, leaning onto the side.

"If you like that sort of thing."

Osha, still gazing out and completely oblivious to the Thai boy's hange in mood, found herself saying. "You look pretty handsome in your outfits, too." Which then caused them both to blush shyly.

 _Why did I say that?! I'm going to be coaching him! Focus on Mickey's skating, woman!_

The romantic melody of the music created a quiet, relaxed mood in the room – though Osha could see that the skater was putting his full emotions into his performance, the heartbreak clear in the movement of his body and the expressions of his face.

 _He's letting her go._

"Amazing, that was flawless."

"He's definitely changed since yesterday."

"Mhm."

She relaxed a little, gently leaning on the boy next to her as the audience applauded the Italian skater. Behind them, Yuri smiled gently, having come back a little early, and quietly took a picture. The audience went wild as Michele received a new personal best. Both Osha and Phichit found themselves laughing, thought, when Sara ran and hugged her brother, her cheeks tear-stained, before loudly exclaiming that Seung-Gil was about to start and dashing off.

"Does she have a crush on Seung-Gil or something?"

"I think so."

"Haha, but he's so grumpy!"

"I know right!"

Unfortunately, the South Korean skater suffered a bad case of nerves throughout his performance. Both the Thai and Russian skaters commented from the side, pointing out the flaws within the programme because of the nerves. Blue-eyes followed the older skater as he walked out with his coach and her heart pitied him a little as she could see the tears he was desperately trying to hold back.

 _Maybe he's not so grumpy after all?_

Had she wanted to talk to Phichit in the next second, she wouldn't have been able to due to the amount of rapturous applause in the stadium. It was all for Yurio – who looked stunning in his pink and black outfit, hair neatly braided back into a ponytail. Osha shouted several "Udachi"'s before settling in silence to watch his performance. She would get Yuri once it began.

"Look at the way he moves!"

"It's because he's young. We would've been able to do that at 15, remember! But he did jump a little high in that triple axel…I think he may be pushing himself a little because of the pressure from JJ and Yuri's programmes."

Phichit's grey eyes looked down at her, finding her to be following Yurio's every move.

"Really?"

"Da, he is desperate to win the gold in his debut season."

"So, no pressure for me then?"

"You can win gold, but winning isn't everything. Holy crap that was a hellish sequence…how can he keep his breath."

"How many jumps has he got planned for this half?"

"….I don't know….six?"

They both gawked and stared out at the young skater, who showed no signs of slowing down. Osha touched Phichit's hand.

"I'm going to get Yuri, ok?"

"Ok."

She vanished and soon found her friend. He looked paler than usual, and very miserable. His spirits had fallen a little watching Yurio's performance as his nerves had increased. He didn't want to fail Victor, or Osha. His hands shook as he waited to step onto the ice.

"Yuri…"

He turned and Osha stood on her toes, to wrap her arms round his neck. She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

"Skate for him."

Yuri nodded, swallowing a mouthful of butterflies as she patted his shoulders and stroked the lapels of his jacket. She then sent him off with a smile, before beginning to gnaw nervously on the nail of her thumb. She ran back over to Phichit and watched as the performance began.

"C'mon Yuri…"

Her voice was quiet, but the Thai skater felt a small smile creep onto his face as he watched her. The way her jaw stiffened when Yuri popped his jump and her eyes widened when she saw even Yakov facepalm.

 _Think of everything he's done for you…_

"He's come on such a long way since he left Detroit."

"It's because of Vitya…yes! Beautiful! Embrace your programme Yuri!"

"You do realise you're talking out loud?"

She flushed at Phichit

"Oh, shut up, Peachy. I don't care anymore."

 _Ack! His flow wavered, but he was still almost perfect. Well done, Yuri. Vitya would be so proud of you._

"Well you better get to the kiss-and-cry," he winked at her, "Coach Osha."

She laughed as she walked off. "I guess I better start getting used to being called that!"

Seeing Yuri step off the ice, Osha ran and hugged him tightly – passing him his blade guards and walking with him to the kiss-and-cry, where they met with Yakov.

"Hey, Vitya designed that programme for you, yet you failed to take advantage of it. You both would've been better prepared if you practiced for the possibility-"

"Really Yakov? A lecture at the kiss-and-cry?"

"I can see where Victor gets it from."

The pair shared a laugh as Yuri's score flashed on the screen. He was in third, but they didn't know if he'd advance until after JJ's performance. Yuri, tears in his eyes, turned and hugged Yakov tightly. Osha was a tad hurt that he'd hugged him first instead of her, but totally let it side when she saw her fromer-coach's face.

"Spasibo."

Yuri then hugged her.

"Thank you, Osha."

"Anytime, Yuri."

She held onto his hand as they watched JJ skate.

 _Mum and Dad. My precious girlfriend. Osha, my best friend. The great people of Canada and everybody out there who loves skating – this is for you, but it's not enough, I have more love to give._

Her Canadian friend breezed into first place, Yurio taking second and Michele third. However, though his and Yuri's points were tied, from the overall competitions, Yuri would advance because he took second at the Cup of China. Osha congratulated him, before running off to find Phichit. Yuri's qualification, being the lowest of the final six, meant that the Thai skater had also qualified.

"Congratulations, Peachy!" She said, jumping and hugging him – when she eventually found him.

Phichit laughed and buried his face in her neck, spinning her round, before gently putting her down.

"Thanks! I'm relieved that it's over and I can finally relax!"

"You mean train."

"Oh, of course…totally meant that." He said this with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck. They both turned when they heard Mickey yelling. "…umm what's Yuri doing?"

The Japanese man was going around, attempting to hug every person in sight. Some froze up – like JJ and Seung-Gil, other's embraced him back – like Phichit and Emil – and others ran….no names being mentioned there, Yurio. Eventually, he zombie-walked away.

 _Bless him, he needs a Vitya hug._

"Hey Toots, what's up with him?"

"He needs a Vitya."

"Huh?"

She chuckled and shook her head, following after him.

Later on, the pair of them – with Phichit in tow seeing as Osha now had to fly out to Bangkok – were stood in the airport. Yuri had a bag of half-eaten, pork cutlet bowl pirozki's in his hand and looked nervously down at Victor's tiny, younger sibling. Osha gave him a gentle smile. Victor had text her. Makkachin was fine, and he was going to meet Yuri at the airport in Japan…Yuri would get his hug in full.

"Take care of him for me," she said, hugging Yuri tightly and feeling a little teary, "and give Makkachin lots of hugs and kisses from me."

"I will."

She stepped back, before growling and hugging him again.

"Oh, this is stupid, I'll be seeing you in a few weeks."

The announcements called Yuri's flight and Osha, yet again, received another hug, before she allowed Yuri to hug Phichit.

"Haha, look after this one, Phichit."

"You got it, Yuri."

"Bye you guys."

And with that, he was gone, and Osha was left with only one thing to do. It was something she both loved and loathed…

She had to pack.

* * *

 **…**

 **Russian Dictionary**

 **Vitya – Victor**

 **Oshi/Oshka/Toots (JJ only) – Osha**

 **Peachy (Osha only) – Phichit**

 **Yurio/Yura/Yurashka – Yuri**

 **Pirozki – Fried Russian Bun-Pie**

 **Udachi – Good Luck**

 **Da – Yes**

 **Net – No**

 **Spasibo – Thank You**

 **(Please Follow/Favourite/Comment)**


	15. Fourteen: Le Selfie et Social Media Pleb

**(To check out some of my drawings of Osha, check out my Pinterest – daisy0754)**

 **Previously in, "The Charms of a Nikiforov":**

 _And with that, he was gone, and Osha was left with only one thing to do. It was something she both loved and loathed…_

 _She had to pack._

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor the universe of Yuri! On Ice – they all belong to Kubo 3, nor do I own any of the famous skaters, jumps, music etc. I only own my OC's and this story.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Quiet Nights avec Phichit, Le Selfie et Social Media Pleb**

 *****Bangkok, Thailand*****

 *****Days Until Grand Prix Final: 14*****

Phichit bent over, hands on his knees, as he tried to catch his breath. Sweat trickled down his forehead and his gloves had slipped a little off his hands. A pair of small, grey skates appeared under his vision and he heard Osha puff out a light laugh.

"You alright there, Peachy?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

They'd been at this since she'd arrived in Thailand – which had been half a week ago. Osha, much to the delight of Celestino, was proving to be a coach with an iron fist. Any softness she had shown with Yuri, and in front of Yakov, had vanished and she had been replaced with an almost militant-like figure. In Phichit's mind, this was a cruel thing as she never allowed him to even look at his phone…saying it was a distraction, and even dubbing him an iPhone pleb…however he knew he was improving and the pair of them still had a lot of fun at the rink. The silver-haired Russian didn't skate much, mainly just laps around the rink and Phichit was desperate to see her in action, but she and him spent majority of training in the dance studio at the rink, working on the technical elements of his programme.

"You want to try it again, Peachy?"

"Not really."

"Tough titties, pal. I want to see the routine one more time and I want to see it flawless."

"But whyyyyyy?"

"Because that last one was sloppy, you could barely control your arms, your left leg was loose and all over the place and your right skate kept turning out in your jumps."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"I don't believe you."

"Phichit, listen to her, she is the coach after all!"

"Ciao Ciao, you're supposed to be on my side."

"Haha!"

The tanned boy huffed and stood up straight, pouting at the little girl. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back out of his face. Osha had to bite back a sigh…she had had to admit to herself that she'd perhaps developed a tiny crush on her new student, and had to also admit that she perhaps enjoyed watching him get all flustered, just to see him push his hair back…

 _Been waiting for that for at least half an hour ~_

Not that she would tell Phichit that.

"When did you get so mean?"

He still wore a smile as he spoke, which caused Osha to giggle. She tugged on his collar and pulled him down to her level, their eyes meeting and foreheads touching. The Thai skater felt his breath catch as she whispered in his ear.

"I've always been this mean, just not everybody is special enough to see it."

She then pushed off her skates and slid away to the side, leaving Phichit gawking in the middle of the ice. Her fingers were clicking as she swayed side to side and lent against the edge of the rink.

"Yesche raz!"

"You're cruel!"

"I know!" She said this with a bright smile, her cheeks and the tip of her nose a little red from the cold.

 _Oh, don't smile at me like that you tiny Russian doll! How can I say no when you look at me like that?_

He laughed, shaking his head. His fringe flopped back into his eyes and he stood, ready to begin his short programme. Osha, having now stepped off the ice, stood in her sock-feet next to Celestino and pressed the play button for the music. She'd grown fond of the music Phichit had chosen, but had still yet to watch the movies that had inspired him...

"His programme has already come on a fair way. I ought to thank you, Osha."

The small Russian shook her head with a smile and jumped up onto one of the benches by the rink-side. She bit the edge of her thumb and trailed Phichit's movements as the programme continued.

 _Good, he's much more focused with this one. His fringe has fallen back…that's a shame….mind on the skating, Osha!_

Osha then pulled out Phichit's mobile – which she had promptly confiscated that morning when he'd been attempting to use his Instagram (and for which he had also received a slap on the head for doing so) – and started filming the performance for him.

"Did you see how seriously awesome that jump was? One of you was recording it right?"

"Phichit," Celestino groaned as the music continued to play, but the Thai skater had stopped to punch the air at his successful quad toe-loop, "you're meant to be focusing on your programme!"

The girl covered her mouth as she giggled and waved Phichit's phone in the air. "Da, of course I'm filming it you chudak! We need to film them so we can analyse and predict your performance and technical scores."

"And because it was a super, totally awesome jump that you're gonna let me post on my page!"

"We'll have to think about that."

"OSHAAAAAAAA!"

 **…**

Later that evening, Osha was sat in her room – which was one of three guest rooms in Phichit's parent's home, but definitely the closest one to Phichit's room…which his mum definitely had given her deliberately at all when she'd first arrived because she was desperate to see her son happy…no, not at all – rewatching the videos she'd take throughout that day's practice, and was writing notes to herself about potential areas of improvement. There weren't as many as before, all he really had to do now was consolidate the stuff he already knew and work on the few things Osha had needed to teach him.

 _He hardly needs me here as a coach…haha, but I'm still having fun nonetheless, and I absolutely love the city. It's so colourful, just like home._

She'd, also, recently finished speaking to her brother, and Yuri, on Skype and was now feeling a little homesick…well homesick for them and their company. She hugged her well-loved-looking stuffed horse – whose once vibrant rainbow coat was now quite dull and patchy and full of holes – close and sighed as she moved the mouse around the screen, pausing it with Phichit in mid-jump.

 _Much cleaner, he could win gold with his routines, but it will all depend on his competition. I really want him to win, but I also want Yuri and Yura to win too…_

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?"

"Sure thing."

Phichit pushed open the door, carrying a tray with two cups of tea on it, as well as a bag of Thai snacks (Osha couldn't read the language on the packet, but they looked like some form of sweet) under his arm. The boy laughed when he saw her at her desk, cross-legged on her chair. He popped the tray on the bed and rested his elbows on her shoulders, pushing them down and causing them both to chuckle.

"You still at this?"

"I've got to be thorough, don't I? Otherwise what is Celestino paying me for?"

He ruffled her hair, loving how soft and curly it was after she'd brushed it, and smirked.

"You know the role was "part-time" right?"

"Haha, I know."

"Anyway," he said patting her shoulder and slapping his legs as he straightened up, "I brought le Mademoiselle a cup of tea."

She smirked as he passed her one of the mugs – which was orange and had a picture of a hamster on it, "Merci, Monsieur. Il est grandement apprécié d'avoir regardé cet écran depuis près de deux heures."

Grey eyes stared blankly back at her. Osha laughed and sipped her tea. Phichit shook his head and sat on her bed, laughing. "So, you know French now?"

"Oui. Both me and Vitya learned it when we were little. Our mother is actually half-French, so she taught us it."

"Wow, I can only really speak English fluently – except Thai of course – and Yuri did teach some basic Japanese, but your mum teaching you, that's cool."

Osha shrugged, "I guess. To tell you the truth, neither Vitya or I really get on with our parents anymore."

"What do you mean?"

 **...**

 *****7 Years Earlier*****

 *****St Petersburg, Russia*****

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _Victor had gathered his parents in the kitchen. Having spoken to Osha, the person whose reaction he was most worried about, and opening up to her about his feelings…about being gay…about liking men, he had felt it was time he came out to his parents. They deserved to know this, and whatever their reaction he would be ok, because Osha didn't care whether he was straight, gay or bi…_

 _'_ _You're my big brother,' she'd said, 'It doesn't matter to me who you love, so long as you are truly happy with them. I will always support you'_

 _He had hoped, on some level, that his mother and father would've been the same…but we don't always get what we want now, do we?_

 _"_ _What I mean, Papa, is that I like men. I'm gay. You don't have to like it-"_

 _"_ _Of course, we don't bloody like it, Victor. It's unnatural!"_

 _"_ _Pytor…"_

 _"_ _No, Sofi. We supported him when he started skating, but this…this is too much. He cannot be like this, we have to fix him."_

 _From her place at the table, Osha grabbed her father's arm._

 _"_ _There's nothing wrong with him! All he's said is that he likes boys and not girls, what is so wrong with that?!"_

 _"_ _Because it isn't Russian!"_

 _"_ _Screw that!"_

 _Victor squeezed her hand, silently begging that she'd sit down. "Oshi, please." He whispered._

 _"_ _Osha, go to your room." Her father warned, her mother silently watching…unsure of what to do or say._

 _"_ _Net! Why does it matter about who Vitya likes?! He's still the same person, isn't he?!"_

 _"_ _You are too young to understand, Osha. Now go to your room!"_

 _She shoved her chair back with such force it was knocked over. She hated being treated like she was a child. She was 13, so yes a child, but she wasn't stupid, nor was she delicate….despite how her family treated her. Yes, she was small, but that was because of her premature birth…but she could handle conversations like this. She had to be able to, who else was going to defend Victor?_

 _Makkachin ran at her heels as she stormed up the stairs. Slamming her room door, and screaming into a pillow, Osha felt herself crying. She could hear the noise levels rise and fall from downstairs, the shouting of both her brother and father._

 _'_ _What is so wrong about loving someone? He is still the same Vitya…why can't they see that?!'_

 _Alone in her room, she lost track of time. All she could do was hug the large poodle and hide her face in his curly fur. The voices had died after what had seemed like an age, and a light knock on her door brought her back from the edge of sleep._

 _"_ _Oshi," Victor's voice called gently._

 _He pushed the door open and walked in, sitting on the edge of the bed, hesitant of his sister's demeanour. The silver-haired, young man decided it was probably best he said everything that needed to be said, before the stubbornness of his younger sibling kicked in and she began arguing again._

 _"_ _Oshi, I'm going to move out. It's for the best. Papa doesn't want me here and it isn't fair that you should all be arguing over me…just because I'm not…well, you know. Mrs Zillanov, you know Babushka's old friend? She's got a flat I can rent. There's enough space for Makkachin, and even a spare room, so you can come and have sleepovers, da?"_

 _His sister said nothing, tears making her blue eyes swim like the ocean. She merely wrapped her arms around his middle and began sobbing into his top, whispering what sounded like "Please don't leave" over and over._ _Cupping her cheeks, he gave her face a wee squeeze as he wiped away a few tears, attempting a small smile to stop himself from becoming teary._

 _"_ _Hey now, none of that…"_

 _"_ _I hate them…"_

 _"_ _Don't say that."_

 _"_ _How can I not say that?! They're kicking you out! Their own son!"_

 _"_ _Oshi…"_

 _No matter how hard he'd tried to explain it to her, her stubbornness had drowned his words. Victor had moved out within the week, taking Makkachin with him, and leaving Osha alone in a house she felt was filled with strangers._

 **…**

The relationship now between Osha and her parents was now just civil. They still loved her and looked after her, but she couldn't forgive them for what they did…and it frustrated her that Victor didn't seem to care anymore about what they thought…

She had thought her accident would've brought them together again, but it had only driven the wedge between them even deeper…with blame being placed upon Victor for introducing her to skating in the first place.

"Hey…"

When Phichit's hand touched hers, Osha blinked a couple of times – hiding tears – and dragged herself out of her thoughts. The Thai skater bit his lip, feeling sorry at having asked such a delicate question.

 _It's amazing how either of them are so easy-going._

"I shouldn't have pried, sorry."

"Net, as your coach, I should have nothing to hide."

She laughed, but the sound didn't reach her eyes. A sigh escaped her as she looked down. "Sorry, I've just put a large downer on the mood."

To her surprise, Phichit pulled her too her feet and silently wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes widened as they met with his chest, her body being swallowed by the warmth he provided and once again she felt teary. She looped her own arms around the taller boy, who murmured into her hair as he hugged her.

"Alright, this Saturday night, I'm treating you to a night out in Bangkok. You need the break."

She laughed.

 _I need the break?_

He wasn't shaking her off, nor neglecting what she had said… he was just…holding her, comforting her, changing the subject so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable, and it made her feel…well…loved.

* * *

 **…**

 **Russian Dictionary**

 **Vitya – Victor**

 **Oshi – Osha**

 **Papa (Pytor (Russian of Peter)) – Dad**

 **Mama (Sofi (Russian of Sophie)) – Mum**

 **Babushka - Grandma**

 **Yura - Yuri**

 **Peachy (Osha Only) – Phichit**

 **Ciao Ciao (Phichit Ony) – Celestino**

 **Da (Russian)/ Oui (French) – Yes**

 **Net - No**

 **Yesche raz - Again**

 **Mademoiselle (French) – Miss**

 **Merci, Monsieur. Il est grandement apprécié d'avoir regardé cet écran depuis près de deux heures. (French) – Thank you, sir. It is greatly appreciated seeing as I've been staring at this screen for nearly two hours**

 **(Please Follow/Favourite/Comment)**

 **(Let us also bless the powers of Google Translate XD)**


	16. Fifteen: Date Night or a Night Off?

**(To check out some of my drawings of Osha, check out my Pinterest – daisy0754)**

 **Previously in, "The Charms of a Nikiforov":**

 _He wasn't shaking her off, nor neglecting what she had said… he was just…holding her, comforting her, changing the subject so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable, and it made her feel…well…loved._

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor the universe of Yuri! On Ice – they all belong to Kubo** **, nor do I own any of the famous skaters, jumps, music etc. I only own my OC's and this story.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Ochit? Phisha? Oshit? Oh, shit! Date Night or a Night Off?**

 *****Days Until Grand Prix Final: 11*****

"Ok, Phichit. You can do this. This isn't a date, this is just a night off."

He took a deep breath as he sat on the front stairs of his house waiting for Osha. They'd relaxed the training over the last couple of days, not wanting to tire Phichit's body before the big competition. Celestino had approved of his student taking Osha out for the evening, to see Bangkok, before finally showing her his favourite movie of all time – The King and the Skater.

The door opening caused him to turn around and his breath caught when he saw Osha. She'd opted for no glasses and a light layer of make-up. Her outfit was simple – as she too was wondering if this was a date or not – wearing a long-sleeved black top with dark green skinny jeans and heeled boots. Some of her fringe fell into her eyes and she jogged down the stairs to meet her…date?

"Hey, Peachy-Beachy."

"Hi! You look gorgeous…" She blushed and looked down shyly at his words. "Thank you."

Phichit smiled and pushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Osha felt her throat tense as his fingers brushed her cheek and blood began to rush to her face.

 _Well…uh…I think I should stop touching her hair now._ He thought, quickly withdrawing her hand and coughing awkwardly.

"Right, Coach Osha, prepare for a fun and relaxing night in the wonderful city of Bangkok," the Thai boy said with a bright, shy smile and an offer of his arm.

The Russian girl laughed, shaking her head, but looping her arm through his nonetheless. "Alright, but where exactly are we going?", she asked as they began walking through the streets.

"Well, I thought we could go to one of the Flea Markets and grab something for dinner. They're setting up the streets for Christmas, so the lights would be good to see. And of course, we've got the King and the Skater on at the open-air cinema by the river."

She nodded, eyes widening as she saw all the stalls. The lights got caught in the blue of her eyes, making them swim, in Phichit's mind, as Osha smiled and held onto his arm tighter. She didn't want to lose him in the large crowd. All around them, vendors offered food, clothes, and jewellery. One woman stopped the pair in their tracks, offering a gorgeous green scarf. She looked Phichit dead in the eye and smiled, offering it and speaking firmly.

"Sir, a pretty scarf for your pretty girlfriend, yes?"

"Oh," He flushed, thankful that Osha understood no Thai, "She isn't my-"

"She will love it! Look, you give it to her, you make her happy, like a good boyfriend. I'll give you a good deal too."

His grey eyes drifted to Osha, who was stood smirking. She'd folded her arms and was watching the interaction between the pair, totally clueless as to what was being said. He shook his head, feeling a smile creep onto his face, as he reached into his pocket for his wallet.

"Alright, I'm sold."

The lady beamed as he bought the scarf, and grabbed Osha's arm. The silver-haired girl blinked as the lady spoke to her. "He is a good one, miss. You keep a hold of him."

Then she went back to her stall, and Osha turned to Phichit.

"What was that about?"

"She said thank you for buying the scarf and she hopes you like it."

"Ohhh."

"Here we go," Phichit chirped, wrapping the green fabric around Osha's neck and smiling, "It's easier to do this 'cause you're taller. You should wear heels more often," he jested.

"Oh, zatknis." She said, shoving him lightly.

They both laughed and continued down the street. Osha ended up dragging Phichit around, holding his hand – their fingers laced, unknowingly – and buying a few gifts for when she next saw friends and family.

"This is amazing. We do things like this back in Russia, but it's mainly in Moscow."

"Really? Not in St Petersburg?"

"Net. We don't really celebrate Christmas, although I have celebrated it when I was training in Canada with Jean."

"I can't imagine not celebrating Christmas." Phichit said in mild disbelief. Christmas was one of his favourite holidays, and he couldn't imagine anyone not celebrating it…especially someone like Osha, who looked as if she belonged in the festive season, as her personality matched the brightness of it all.

The Russian in question smirked and swung their joint hands, briefly bumping her head off his shoulder (seeing as she was able to reach it for once). "Right, next year we go to Russia and I'll show you a proper Russian Christmas in St Petersburg. We'll festive it up Russiky style!"

They both laughed, reaching the main food stalls. Phichit looked down at her, feeling his stomach squirm – not just with hunger.

"Are you implying that we'll still be hanging out next year?" He commented, winking with a cheeky smile.

Osha rolled her eyes playfully. "Well," she lightly poked his chest, "it all depends on how you do in Barcelona. However, even if I totally fail as you coach and you end up not doing your best, I cannot imagine not speaking to you. I do actually like you, Peachy, skating aside, you know." She said, honestly, feeling her cheeks flush as she looked down shyly.

A wide smile spread on the Thai boy's face.

 _She likes me, skating aside? Sooo…does that mean this IS a date? Or does she like me as just a friend?_

"I like you too, Oshi…skating aside, you know."

 _What does he mean by that? Does he fancy me, too? Is this a date?_

She didn't voice her question as they began talking about what food they should get. Unfortunately, it was mainly seafood and shellfish on offer, causing Osha to shield herself behind her new scarf to stop her allergy from kicking in. Seeing the mild panic in his "date's" face, Phichit grabbed her hand again and began dragging her very quickly past majority of the stalls.

"Peachy…heels! Can't run!" Osha cried as she tried not to stumble behind him.

"Sorry! Just don't want you to break out or anything."

He slowed as he spotted a crepe stand, and turned to Osha with a grin, his grey eyes catching the light. "Crepes sound good to you?" Osha felt a smile spread on her face and nodded.

She and Phichit joined the line and were quickly served – the tanned boy insisting on paying as his way of "treating" her. As she was about to bite into her crepe, Phichit stopped her by pulling out his phone.

"I thought I'd confiscated that."

"Well, I stole it back."

"You're terrible!" She giggled.

"I know. C'mon let's get a selfie."

"Haha, fine."

He held up his phone, leaning his head against Osha's and together, they both smiled as they took a couple of pictures. Some were nice, and some were silly, with the pair of them pulling funny faces. Phichit then posted the pictures on all his social media.

 **phichit+chu**

 **Bangkok, Thailand**

 **"** **Night out w/ my no. 1 girl osha+niki** **?** **"**

Osha managed to briefly glance a look at the screen of his phone as he posted the image – her cheeks blooming with a rosy glow as she saw what he'd written. Phichit then checked his watched as he chomped on his crepe, the short Russian watching with amusement.

 _He is totally adorable, without even trying._

"Oh cra-ud, we better start walking now if we wanna watch the ads before the movie."

She blinked with surprise. "You like watching the ads and trailers?"

"Yeah, why don't you?"

"I love them. I love knowing what's coming out!"

"I know right!"

This conversation continued for a while, until they were interrupted by Osha's phone vibrating. She pulled out her phone to see that she'd gotten several texts from her brother.

 **20:11: 1 New Message from Vitya : Ok, I'm calm again and we've decided that yours and Phichit's ship name should be…Oshit! xx**

 **20:08: 1 New Message from Vitya : Wait! Does this mean I have to have the "big brother" talk with Phichit? O_o ? I'm happy to do it! Cause I'd kick his ass if he hurt you! HAS HE HURT YOU OSHI?! TELL ME IF HE HAS! I DON'T CARE IF THIS IS A FIRST DATE AND YURI AND I HAVE BEEN COMING UP WITH SHIP NAMES I WILL MURDER HIM! xx**

 **20:05: 1 New Message from Vitya : Oshhhhiiii! You didn't tell us that you were going on a date!** **?** **I am so happy for you! Have fun! You look totally adorable together! Xx**

She groaned, rolling her eyes and making sure to hide her phone screen from Phichit's line of vision. Her blue eyes narrowed at her screen as she began typing a reply.

 **Vitya. 1 – this isn't a date, I think. 2 – you're not having a "big brother talk" with anyone, least of all phichit because you'd try to scare him off by going all "tough" (aka you'd out-gay yourself) and 3 – Oshit? That sounds like Oh Shit! Which is a terrible ship name. And we don't need a ship name because this isn't a date. I think. Xx**

The reply from her brother was quick.

 **I can be tough! D: also how about Phisha then? Xx**

 **No x**

 **Ochit?**

 **That's the same as Oh Shit with a C instead of a S! x**

 **…** **no it isn't. xx**

Rolling her eyes again, Osha began writing a text to Yuri.

 **Yuri, are you sat next to Vitya? Xx**

 **Yes? Why? Xx**

 **Can you get him to stop shipping me and Phichit as Oshit! Xx**

 **…** **I came up with that** **?** **xx**

"Hey, Oshi, you want to get popcorn or anything for the movie?"

"..mhm."

"Haha, are you even listening?"

"…nope!"

 **…** **you have just sunk in my expectations Yuri Katsuki! XD**

 **Sorry XD**

 **No you're not!**

 **You have to admit you two are cute together!**

"Who's cute together?"

"HOLY PIROZKI!" She shouted, jumping as Phichit's voice spoke by her ear, and nearly dropped her phone. She clutched her phone in a shaky hand and pointed it at him. "Don't. Do. That."

Phichit held up his hands and sniggered. "Sorry, but you weren't listening to me."

"Sorry, but Yuri and Vitya are being annoying."

"Haha, well we have to go in and watch the movie, but tell me all about it when we get out, 'kay?"

She laughed with a shake of her head, pushing her hair back. Then they walked to a pair of front row seats in the quiet cinema – that only held a few families and couples – and sat down. Osha whispered to Phichit, asking what the movie was about, and as he explained it, she could see the love he held for it.

 _I can see why he wanted to use it for his programme._

As the movie began, she rested her head on his shoulder and looked at the screen. Phichit looked at her for a moment, before tearing his eyes away to focus on the movie. He relived the joy of watching it for the first time, through the girl next to him as he heard and watched her reactions. She laughed when she was meant to, she smiled as the songs he'd chosen played, and she got teary as the cinematic couple began to acknowledge their love…and their love of skating. He smiled and rested his head on hers.

 _I'm glad she's enjoying it…_

Before they knew it, the movie was finished and it was time to return home. They walked back slowly, not wanting it to end as they discussed the story. Phichit let Osha lead the conversation, ecstatic to hear that she loved the movie as much as he did…it only made him like her more. It was after they'd reached his house and were sat in his living room, did the Thai skater remember what Osha had promised before the movie.

"Hey, you never told me what Yuri and Victor were doing to annoy you."

"Oh," She blushed, "It was nothing really. They were just being stupid."

He pinched her cheek. "C'mon, tell me."

"…fine," The girl said, turning 'round to look at him and resting her head on her hand. "They were joking about us being a cute couple and were giving us ship names." She said with a wave of her hand, trying to pretend to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

"What…like Ochit? Or Phisha?"

"Exactly like that."

"And what did you say?" His heart was thundering in his ears and his throat felt dry, anxious to hear what she would say.

Osha's eyes widened and she shrugged, her palms suddenly sweaty with nerves.

"I said it was ridiculous….because Ochit sounds like oh shit. Also, I wasn't sure if this was a date so-"

"Did you want it to be a date?"

They blinked at each other for a moment.

"Did you want me to want it to be a date?"

The tanned boy looked away shyly, mumbling. "Sorta."

She'd heard what he said and her stomach squirmed.

 _He wanted it to be a date? He likes me?_

Biting her lip, she prodded Phichit's arm gently, "Hey…" He turned to look at her and Osha smiled a little.

"I sort of wanted it to be a date as well…"

They both blushed, and Phichit tucked some of her hair behind her ear, thumb stroking her cheek. She leaned in and carefully pressed her lips against his.

Phichit was a little taken aback, but cupped her face once he'd processed what was happening. It wasn't a long kiss, nor a very heated one…it was shy, gentle and altogether quite sweet – Osha holding onto Phichit's arms as he held her face. Once they pulled away, he looked into her eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. She knew that her face was probably as red as his, and her heart was racing madly. The Russian sat back and got up, the Thai boy quickly following suit.

"Well…I uh…" She was babbling, awkwardly, "Good night."

"Yeah…night."

She held her elbows, before standing on her toes and kissing his cheek. She then ran off to her room and pulled out her phone – a large grin on her face as she sent a text to Victor...although her stomach was still wild with nerves.

 **It was a date!** **xx**

* * *

 **…**

 **Russian Dictionary**

 **Vitya – Victor**

 **Oshi – Osha**

 **Peachy (Osha Only) – Phichit**

 **Da – Yes**

 **Net – No**

 **Zatknis – Shut Up**

 **Russiky – Russian**

 **(Please Follow/Favourite/Comment)**


	17. Sixteen: Stop Your Whining

**(To check out some of my drawings of Osha, check out my Pinterest – daisy0754)**

 **Previously in, "The Charms of a Nikiforov":**

 _She held her elbows, before standing on her toes and kissing his cheek. She then ran off to her room and pulled out her phone – a large grin on her face as she sent a text to Victor...although her stomach was still wild with nerves._

 ** _It was a date! xx_**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor the universe of Yuri! On Ice – they all belong to Kubo 3, nor do I own any of the famous skaters, jumps, music etc. I only own my OC's and this story.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Be Strong, Be Brave. Stop Your Whining and Skate with Me**

 *****Days Until Grand Prix Final: 10*****

 _Huh? Music? Who's playing music at this hour?_

Phichit frowned as he pushed the door open into the rink. His grey eyes widened and he instantly stopped when he saw what was happening on the ice. Osha was skating. She wasn't just doing laps, she was performing a programme. Her glasses were folded on a bench with her phone, and her trainers sat on the floor. The Thai boy gently closed the door behind him, so not to attract attention and break the spell of the room, and stepped further into the room.

Osha hadn't been able to sleep, her mind was too distracted after what had happened with Phichit the day before…the kiss…she'd needed to vent out the feelings in the only way she knew how (apart from talking to her brother), she needed to skate. The skate in question had been simple to choose…the programme she had never got to skate.

 _I can't concentrate…my heart is racing too fast…what do I say when I see him? What will he say to me?_

Her body curved to the music she had playing. Her headphones were tucked in her ears, her short hair pulled out of her face, as sound of Frederic Chopin's, Piano Concerto No. 1 in E minor, Op. II - Romanza (as performed by the Slovak Symphony Orchestra) played loudly and passionately. Phichit couldn't hear the music as he laced up his skates, but he was still mesmerised as he watched her perform.

 _Her performance is beautiful…but it feels off with just her out there alone. She doesn't suit being alone._

His eyes trailed after her and he stood, going to the side of the rink and watching her for a long moment – her legs building up speed as she appeared to build for a jump. A triple axel, single loop, triple salchow… Her landing wobbled as her full weight landed on her recovering leg, hand touching the ice and a Russian curse leaving her mouth. Failure wasn't acceptable, perfection was necessary.

 _Why can't I get this…?! I've been working on this for months._

She began preparing for another step sequence, when she was suddenly up in the air, hands on her waist. Osha let out a scream and tensed up, pulling out her headphones as her body dropped a little. Her leg kicked out and her knee joint jolted in pain. Phichit didn't know why he had done that, but lifting her had seemed like the thing to do…and she was just so light and fitted perfectly in his hands.

"Hey! Calm down it's just me!"

"Phichit! Put me down! Put me down!"

He slowed as she began to panic, body seizing and eyes watering. It was blurry without her glasses or lenses to see, and she'd grabbed the boy's shirt in her panic. Surprise gripped her, though, as she was lowered, by Phichit, ever so gently to the ground, barely feeling her weight returning to the ice. His hands didn't leave her waist as she clung to his shirt, crying.

She felt stupid for panicking like this, being reduced to a mess because she'd been surprised…no…not even surprised – lifted. It wasn't the fright, it was the lift It had made her panic, and think of the accident…the failure….the pain of it washing over her as she just clung to Phichit and cried. He held her small frame, stroking her back and kissing her head as he waited for her to calm down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Osha slid onto the ice and sat on the cold surface, hugging one knee whilst her other leg lay out straight – strings of pain shooting up and down the limb.

"I'm stupid. I'm stupid. I'm stupid. I'm stupid. I'm stupid. I'm stupid. I'm stupid."

The girl repeated this as she wiped her eyes and retreated from Phichit's hold. The tanned boy frowned and touched her shoulder. He'd crouched down to look at her.

"Osha…what, why are you saying that? You're not stupid?"

"Da! I am. I am freaking out because you lifted me! You lifted me perfectly and I am panicking."

"I shouldn't have scared you."

"It was the lift that scared me! I was scared of the stupid lift!"

Her shout echoed in the quiet space, and grey eyes merely stared at her – confused.

 _I don't get it…of course she would be…_

"I don't…"

"No, you wouldn't get it, Phichit. That's ok, I love that about you…you're not bogged down by my stupid inability to perform a simple programme to the highest level. You still look up to me even though I am a broken skater. You don't care that I-"

"Oh, for Christ's sake Osha, of course I care!"

She blinked. He'd never yelled at her before…she didn't think he was even capable of yelling, but Phichit wasn't done.

"Osha, you think I don't care because you don't always let me in! That programme you were doing was amazing, but all you can do is focus on the minuscule flaws! You haven't skated a full programme in what? Four years? Of course, there will be flaws, of course it's not going to be perfect! Perfection doesn't happen overnight! You even said yourself that you're out of shape as a skater. As for that crap about you being broken…you are one of the least broken people I know! You came back to the ice even after you thought your career was finished. You agreed to help me with my own programme, even though you barely knew me. I didn't even think to consider how scary it would be for you to be lifted after what happened the last time…"

He completely forgot the reason he'd started yelling at her, but she just stood and took in. This wasn't how either of them had wanted their first conversation after the kiss to go, but there was no way either of them could back out. Phichit was just mad. Mad at her because she couldn't see how strong she was, how much people admired her, how much he liked…really liked her. In the end he just stormed out, brushing past Celestino (who was walking in) with a "Practice is cancelled". Osha just watched after him…left utterly speechless.

 **...**

Knock.

"Come in."

 _Why do I feel so awkward? Oh, I know, because I really like this boy and I totally fucked up today talking to him!_

Her hand drifted down and touched her knee – which had had to be strapped – before opening the door. Phichit was lying on his bed, tapping away on his phone. His hamsters – the little creatures of which Osha was still very wary of seeing as she was used to Makkachin's massive size – were running around wildly in their cage, creating quite a lot of noise.

He looked up when Osha walked in and closed the door behind her. She leant back against it awkwardly and looked at her feet, clicking her nails. The Thai boy sat up and swung his legs off the bed, tossing his phone onto the mattress. His eyes fell onto her strapped up knee and guilt ate away at the back of his throat. The Russian girl edged further into the room and her blue eyes met his grey ones.

"I wanted to apologise, Peachy."

"No, I should apologise. I shouldn't have been harsh on you."

She scratched the back of her head, tugging her wispy hair and muttering, "I needed it though. I need someone to tell me when I'm being overdramatic."

Phichit shook his head and patted the spot next to him. She sat down and their knees brushed as he pulled her into a side-hug, kissing the top of her head gently. Osha closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as they sat there, like that, for a while.

"So, will you ever skate professionally again?" He asked her this, a little while later, as he played with one of his hamsters.

Osha's blue eyes widened and she shrugged, hugging her knees as they sat together on the bed. "I don't know. I've been thinking about it a lot, but…"

"I think you should." She looked round at him as he popped the fat hamster onto his shoulder and cradled another in his hand. "You just need to train and coach a little, but I think you should, and I think your brother does as well."

"Haha, da, he won't shut up about it, but I'd be too nervous to jump straight into singles skating, and I have no partner for doubles-"

"I could be your partner…"

"Eh?"

His eyes widened and he smiled, waving a hand.

"…only if you want to of course."

"It's certainly an idea." She said with a smile, scooping the grey hamster of his shoulder into her small hands and stroking its nose. "I may or may take you up on that offer one of these days."

He grinned toothily and scratched the hamster Osha was holding, meeting her eyes and causing her to blush shyly.

"I look forward to it."

 _How am I meant to keep a straight face when he says things like that?_

The silver-haired girl turned away shyly and hugged the hamster closer to her. The mischievous little rodent then shot up the sleeve of her hoodie, causing her to squeal and leap into Phichit's side as she felt the tiny feet go up her arm, then her neck and into her hair.

"Peachy get it off, get it off!"

"Hahaha!"

"It's not funny! Where is it!"

"On your head, haha!"

"Phichit Chulanont stop taking pictures of this and get it off!"

"Haha, alright, alright…" He handed her his phone and shuffled closer. "Oshi, hold still. He's in your hair, stop wriggling."

The Thai boy lent over and plucked the cheeky hamster off the top of Osha's head, before popping him and his two companions back in their cage. She slapped his arm lightly as he sniggered, turning back to her. He raised his hands and shook his head. Osha pouted her lip as he cupped her chin and smirked at her. She rolled her blue eyes at him as he pulled her face to him and pressed his lips against hers – quickly taking a selfie as he did so. The girl grabbed a pillow and smacked his side with it as she sat back.

"What was that for?" she exclaimed as he fiddled with his phone.

Phichit smiled and turned the phone screen towards her, revealing the kiss picture as his new lock screen. This caused her to blush all the more and she quickly looked away.

"Well, I wanted to ask you out on another date, but then got a little distracted by yelling at you. So," he said quickly pecking her flushed cheek, "was to make up for it."

She smirked, rolling her eyes and pushed him a little.

"You could've just asked, I would've said yes you know."

His grey eyes lit up.

"And if I asked now?"

"Hmmmm, that all depends on how nicely you ask me, and if you don't post that picture of us kissing on social media."

His face fell, "BUT!"

"But nothing! Those are my terms, take them or leave them."

Phichit pretended to think about if for a moment, before cupping the Russian girl's cheek and kissing her again – a long, slow kiss that caused their hearts to quicken their pace and their lips to understand the feel of one another. Osha lifted a hand to hold Phichit's elbow as he kissed her, feeling the blood rush to her face causing her pale skin to turn red. When they drew away for breath, the Thai skater pinched her nose with a smirk and then stole her glasses.

"I can live with that."

* * *

 **…**

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow**


	18. Seventeen: Let's get ready

**HEY! I am back! *waves manically* I finally did it! I finally updated. Go me! I am so sorry it's been this long, but I have been super busy and the writer's block has been slowly killing my soul – speaking of "killing", everyone read the latest chapter of Killing Stalking? OMFG I WAS NOT PREPARED! Alsooooo Voltron Season 4 starts next week :O I AM SO FRICKING EXCITED! And I have Black Butler BotA to watch, as well as all the Free! Movies to look forward too, not to mention the excitement of waiting for all the Yuri! On Ice updates…damn it's a good time to be and otaku.**

 **I will now be attempting to have this part of Osha's story (yes there will be a sequel with the movie and new series of YOI) finished by the end of the year! THAT IS MY PLAN AND I SHALL HOPEFULLY STICK TO IT!**

 **(To check out some of my drawings of Osha, check out my Pinterest – daisy0754**

 **OR my deviantart profile, Missus-Llama98)**

 **Previously in, "The Charms of a Nikiforov":**

 _Phichit pretended to think about if for a moment, before cupping the Russian girl's cheek and kissing her again – a long, slow kiss that caused their hearts to quicken their pace and their lips to understand the feel of one another. Osha lifted a hand to hold Phichit's elbow as he kissed her, feeling the blood rush to her face causing her pale skin to turn red. When they drew away for breath, the Thai skater pinched her nose with a smirk and then stole her glasses._

 _"_ _I can live with that."_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor the universe of Yuri! On Ice – they all belong to Kubo 3, nor do I own any of the famous skaters, jumps, music etc. I only own my OC's and this story.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Prepare Yourselves, the Time has Come. Let's get ready to go to Barcelona!**

 *****Days Until Grand Prix Final: 2*****

"Pe-", she was cut off as lips covered her own, causing her to chuckle and roll her eyes – although she wrapped her arms around the Thai boy's neck and returned the heated kiss with the same amount of vigour.

He was trying to avoid finishing his packing – even though their flight was in a few hours – as it was one of his least favourite things to do. Osha had finished her suitcase the night before and had been pestering her, now, boyfriend to finish his own packing without her assistance. This hadn't gone down well with Phichit, who had taken it upon himself to pester her all day until she agreed to help him. The tactic of kissing her was a sudden approach, but one neither of them was against.

"Mm," Osha tried to speak as she nearly tripped on Phichit's abandoned, open suitcase on the floor, but Phichit took this opportunity to roughen the kiss, gracing her lips with his tongue.

This caused Osha to squeak and jump back, tripping and landing in the tanned boy's suitcase.

 _T-that was…well…uh…I mean I've dated before and I've been kissed before, but -… never like that…_ she thought, her heart racing in her ears and her cheeks flushed a shade of pink that nearly matched her RSF (Russian Skating Federation) jacket.

Phichit's laughter dragged her out of her thoughts, although his own face was crimson and his heart rate was elevated, pupils in those grey iris' dilated. He clutched his side as he bent down, giggling away, and pushed her silver hair out of her face as she pouted at him.

"I know you said pack the essentials, Oshi, but I don't think you'll fit in my suitcase," he jested, prodding her nose which caused her to poke her tongue out at him.

"Oh, shut up, and help me up."

Still laughing, he took her outstretched hand and helped her to her feet, pulling her into his arms and hugging her waist. "Ok, go away now."

Osha's blue eyes flickered and she frowned. "Rude."

Phichit flicked her forehead and then kissed it. "It's so I can concentrate on packing. Can't have my beautiful girlfriend distracting me now, can I? Especially when it's her who wants me to be all packed." He stroked her flushed cheek, before playfully shoving her out of the room. Osha giggled and shook her head, jogging down the stairs, looking at her phone as she opened Snapchat and sent a picture to her brother. It was of her pouting at the camera, with the message of **"BF has kicked me out the bedroom** **?** **wants to "pack" by himself."**

Victor's reply came quickly, his picture blurred and all in caps lock. **"WHAT?!"** It was then proceeded by a long rant in Russian about how Osha and Phichit had only just started dating etc. and the silver haired girl could barely contain her laughter as she messed with her older brother.

 _Ah Vitya, you're so naïve sometimes._

Eventually she sorted out his confusion, and was sipping away at a cup of tea, attempting to read the Thai newspaper, as Phichit came down the stairs with his suitcase. He gave her a kilowatt smile which caused her heart to go into overdrive as he spoke, "Ciao Ciao just text, he'll be here in 5 minutes and then it's off to Barcelona!"

"Great!" She said, returning the smile. Phichit then smirked to himself and sat next to her on the sofa. The tanned boy unsubtly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeaked closer to Osha.

 _Very subtle there, Peachy-boy._

"So…"

"So?"

"We've got 5 minutes," he kissed her cheek, "any ideas of what we could do?" He wiggled his eyebrows, causing her to giggle and cover her mouth as she tried not to choke on her tea.

Once she'd quickly sobered – and stopped inhaling her beverage – she ran a careful finger along the Thai boy's arm, "Oh I have at least one idea," she said, smirking.

"And what's that?" Phichit edged his face closer to hers.

"Double checking you packed everything on the list I wrote for you!"

 **…**

"I'm going to go and get us checked in, you kids wait here."

The Thai boy saluted Celestino. "Aye aye, Captain Ciao Ciao!", said Phichit with a smile. Both of his coaches refrained from rolling their eyes, and Osha leant her head against her new-boyfriend's arm as the older man went to the reception desk. The boy looked down at her, her blue eyes staring ahead, and smiled. She'd stolen his baseball cap, which was too big for her head, but she wasn't about to give it back to him in a hurry – Phichit knew his hoodies would be next.

"Any word from Yuri yet?" His inquiry had her looking up at him, and checking her mobile. She let out a little yawn – a bit jet-lagged from the flight – and nodded. "Yeah, they should be landing tonight. Knowing Vitya, he'll head straight for the pool, and Yuri'll probably go to bed – so I doubt we'll be seeing them until practice tomorrow."

Phichit hummed quietly, "What is it with Russians and the cold?"

The silver-haired girl giggled and shrugged, "Don't ask me. We just love the cold – I'll probably hit the pool later."

"We still going to Sagrada Familia though?"

"Of course, but I need to have my first swim of the winter beforehand." She said, pinching his cheek.

"You're weird!"

"Yes, but you're the one dating me, so doesn't that make you the weirder one?"

Celestino returned with their room keys – he and Phichit had one room, Osha had another – and so their conversation was continued in the lifts.

 **…**

Being one of the first few skaters to arrive meant that the hotel was very quiet – majority of the skaters were scheduled to arrive in the late afternoon and evening. Phichit had gone for a nap, the jetlag having finally caught up with him, and Osha had taken this opportunity to go and look for the pool. On her way she had bumped into Chris who had told her that JJ had just checked in. He had then offered to accompany her to the pool – and they'd battered a bit of flirting back and forth, but Osha had then decided to postpone her swim and go and say "hello" to her former doubles partner.

She arrived in the reception, and immediately her name was being shouted the very second, she stepped out the lift. "Osha! Hey! Over here!"

A smile crept onto her face as she walked over to the Canadian. JJ's parents gave her a wave a she walked over, and she greeted them both with a tight hug. "Hi Alain! Hi Nathalie! It's been too long!"

Alain laughed, "Hi Osha, I see you haven't changed at all."

"Of course not! She's still as charming as ever," Nathalie said, patting Osha's cheek. JJ then went to give her a hug, but she pushed him and wrapped her arms around his mum. "Nah, I only came to see my second parents. Nobody likes you, Jean."

JJ mocked being wounded, "Hey, stop trying to steal my parents!"

"Nope, they love me more."

It was at that moment, that Osha then spotted the girl from all JJ's recent photos, standing a little awkwardly behind them. The Russian girl smiled and let go of Nathalie, nudging her friend's arm. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your fiancé, JJ?"

Her friend blushed and then wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulders, bringing her forward to meet his best friend. "Sorry, but you were a bit preoccupied trying to adopt yourself into my family. Osha, this is Isabella Yang. Isabella, this is-"

Isabella stepped forward with a smile, holding her hand out to the smaller woman. "Osha, hi. JJ has told me so much about you. I've been pestering him for ages about meeting you."

The Russian smiled, shaking Isabella's hand, "Same here, but I think he was a bit afraid I'd judge you," she said with a laugh.

"Oh, I know," the woman laughed, "He kept on talking about this Russian girl to me, and I kept on thinking 'Oh why don't you just go on ahead and marry her then?!', but I've seen all your pictures with Phichit! You two make an adorable couple!"

Osha's cheeks flushed – _I like her, you've got a good one here, JJ._ – and she waved a hand. "Thanks."

"How about we give you two girls some time to talk, ay?" Nathalie said with a wink towards Isabella. Both JJ and Alain frowned – not understanding the secret meaning behind the wink, but the Canadian woman had herded them away before they could argue any further, leaving Osha and Isabella alone.

The shorter of the two raised a curious eyebrow as she attempted to process what just happened. Isabella gestured towards the hotel's dining area. "Can we go and sit somewhere?"

The pair went and sat at a table, ordering a couple of coffees. Once their drinks had arrived, JJ's fiancé took a sip of her latte, before talking again.

"I wanted to thank you, Osha."

"Eh?" Osha paused, her cappuccino in mid-sip, as she frowned. The other woman took a deep breath and continued.

"When I first met JJ, he was an extreme playboy – there was nothing I really like about his personality. He was arrogant and self-absorbed, but for some reason he kept on trying to ask me out."

Osha shook her head, chuckling, "He still is all those things."

The dark-haired woman nodded, a small smile on her face, "Eventually I agreed to go to one of his concerts, and we got drinks afterwards. I didn't expect anything more to come from that, but then he started telling me about his skating, and I saw this whole other side of him. We started dating not too long after that, and he kept on mentioning a girl he used to skate with – and I got jealous…so jealous that we had this huge fight, and broke up for a bit. Then one day, he just turned up at my flat and said he'd tell me everything about you. He told me about your accident and I felt so guilty -… you sacrificed your entire career for him…"

At this point Isabella had taken Osha's hand and was squeezing it tightly. "I cannot thank you enough for that. Skating was the thing that made me love JJ. He is who he is because of it, and I cannot imagine him off the ice. I know it must've been so hard for you, God knows that he blamed himself for what happened…"

Blue eyes closed briefly as Osha gave Isabella's hand a squeeze, "He isn't to blame, and if he still thinks that he is then you need to slap him. If I hadn't moved, I would've hurt us both. He is a fantastic skater, I love watching him…You are good for him, I've only just met you today, but the way he looks at you is different to any other girl I've seen him with, but I've got to say this – as his basically adopted big sister – if you hurt him, I will have to kill you…and I'm Russian, so I can make it look like an accident."

The women both laughed, Isabella with tears in her eyes. Osha felt the pressure of the engagement ring on her hand and smiled as her best friend's fiancé replied, "You know Natalie said the same thing. Besides, I'm a Canadian, I could put up a good fight."

 **…**

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow**


	19. Eighteen: Pre-Grand Prix Final Special

**What's this? Another chapter? Praise the lord, the author is still alive! If you'd believe it there's only about 4 more chapters left of this part of Osha's story, and then we will all have to wait until the YOI movie and new series – which does give me time to focus on my OHSHC and AOT fics… so yeah I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will try to get the next one written as soon as possible.**

 **(To check out some of my drawings of Osha, check out my Pinterest – daisy0754. Or check out my deviantart profile Missus-Llama98 for more)**

 **Previously in, "The Charms of a Nikiforov":**

 _"_ _You are good for him, I've only just met you today, but the way he looks at you is different to any other girl I've seen him with, but I've got to say this – as his basically adopted big sister – if you hurt him, I will have to kill you…and I'm Russian, so I can make it look like an accident."_

 _The women both laughed, Isabella with tears in her eyes. Osha felt the pressure of the engagement ring on her hand and smiled as her best friend's fiancé replied, "You know Natalie said the same thing. Besides, I'm a Canadian, I could put up a good fight."_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor the universe of Yuri! On Ice – they all belong to Kubo, nor do I own any of the famous skaters, jumps, music etc. I only own my OC's and this story.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special**

 **(Tenth Skate)**

 *****Barcelona, Spain*****

 *****Days Until Grand Prix Final: 2*****

Phichit pouted at his phone as his call to Yuri wasn't answered. He hung up and tugged at the mask over his mouth. "Yuri's not answering," he whined, turning to Osha who was blowing on her hands for warmth. Even though it wasn't like her and Victor's holidays to Siberia, Barcelona still had an icy bite in the winter. The short girl smiled and wrapped her arms around Phichit's middle. "He's probably still sleeping, you know how he gets with jet-lag."

"I know, but there's too much to do. We can't stand around here all night." Phichit continued to whine as his little girlfriend stuffed her non-gloved hands into his coat pockets. The Russian smiled up at him, "Well I doubt Celestino will want to do any sightseeing, so why don't we just head on up to Sagrada Familia, da?"

He pecked the top of her head, "Ok then, let me just go and tell Ciao Ciao that we're leaving." Osha nodded as he ran inside and shouted to his coach about them leaving. Celestino slurred an "Alright, see you later," before the Thai boy ran outside, grabbed the Russian girl's hand and dragged her through the streets of Barcelona. The silver-haired girl laughed as they puffed up their way towards the glowing cathedral.

"Slow down, Peachy! Remember some of us have little legs."

"Haha, sorry, forget I'm travelling with a midget." Phichit jested, slowing down and bumping her hip. Osha scoffed and returned the gesture, before prodding his chest, "That midget is also your girlfriend and coach, Mister."

"Of course, how could I forget?" He said, kissing her softly as several people walked past them. The silver-haired girl felt her cheeks flush, before her taller companion crouched, holding out his arms behind him. "Up you get."

"Huh?"

"C'mon, I'll give you a piggyback!"

"Haha…oh you're being serious?"

"Mhm." Phichit said, with a smile. The girl giggled before jumping onto his back, and allowing him to hook his hands under her legs while she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her cheek against his. His skin was warm, unbeknownst to her it was because he was blushing so much, but the pair then set off for the large building again.

Once there, the Thai social butterfly pulled out his selfie-stick and hugged Osha's shoulders, as he prepared to take a picture. The gifted taker of selfies winked at the camera, while the small Russian grinned and held up her fingers in a peace symbol. Several other pictures were taken, including the couple sharing a cute kiss, a selfie of Osha with Phichit dabbing in the background, and a sneaky picture of Osha looking at the cathedral, which Phichit had taken without her knowledge. As they began the slow walk back t the hotel, Phichit began uploading the pictures to his Instagram.

"Are you nervous?"

The question from Osha caused Phichit to stop and turn to look at her. They were just outside the hotel. Her blue eyes pierced into his own grey ones, they were filled see the doubt that was in them – the doubt at her own coaching, the waver in her confidence. He let out a long breath and took her hand, her skin white against his, and gave it a squeeze. "I'm absolutely terrified."

"Then how are you so calm?" She tilted her head, her expression fascinated.

"Because," he started, "Much as I would like to win, I know I am not the best. I am here for the experience, and I've put skating in Thailand in the public eye, and that's got to mean something. It will be gutting if I lose, but I've got you – one of the best coaches in the world, Yuri, and Ciao Ciao…even Victor if you think about it…so I'll still be happy and work to get better for the Four Seasons and World Championships."

Osha looked down as she shuffled her feet. Phichit smirked and opened his arms, allowing her to come in for a hug. She stood on her toes and whispered in his ear, "You'll be great."

…

 *****Days Until Grand Prix Final: 1*****

The next day marked the last day of private training, before the Grand Prix Final. Osha had finally caught up with her brother, and was stood watching both Yuri and Phichit as they went through their individual routines.

"Phichit has improved a lot since the Cup of China," Victor commented as he saw his little sister's eyes trail after the Thai skater.

Osha nodded and leant against his side, Victor wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Da, his stamina has improved, and his routine is so much cleaner than before. Yuri's gotten better too, he carries himself so well."

She hugged Victor tightly. "I'm proud of you."

"Same here." He ruffled her hair and stole her glasses, "We still meeting up for dinner?"

"Da, I'm not missing out an opportunity for a double-date."

Her smile brightened as the skaters began leaving the ice, Yuri being the first to come to the wall, so she could hug him over it. Whilst he could say he was happy his little sister was happy, Victor couldn't stop his eyes from narrowing as Phichit stepped off the ice and gave Osha a small kiss. It was Yuri patting his arm, what caused his expression to soften. _Da, I'm happy she has someone who makes her as happy as I am with my Yuri._

"What shall we do with the rest of the day?", Victor asked Yuri as he slid on his skate-guards, "You should probably take it easy and get some sleep before the short programme tomorrow."

Behind him, his sister scoffed as she slung Phichit's training bag over her shoulder, "Zatknis, idiot." Yuri laughed in agreement, "Oshi's right, don't you go turning into a model coach on me now. This is my first time in Barcelona, take me sightseeing!"

Victor looked between the Japanese man and the Russian girl, a stunned look on his face. However, when Yuri gave him a soft smile, his feature relaxed and he left out a small chuckle, "Your wish is my command."

"See you later boys," Osha called out after them as they left the rink. She then turned back to Phichit, "So, what would you like to do with the rest of the day, Mr Chulanont?"

"Hmmm," Phichit mused, stroking his chin. "I don't know, what would you like to do?"

The silver-haired girl sheepishly scratched the back of her neck, "Well, actually, I have some university work to do…I've been postponing an assignment for the last week."

"Aha, we have our answer then. C'mon then, we'll head upstairs, and I'll help you study."

He bounded for the door, before stopping and turning to look at her, "What is it you're studying again?"

Osha laughed and shook her head, "Journalism and Sport. I guess we never really did the basic 'Getting to Know One Another' date, did we?"

The Thai boy grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "Well we've got plenty of time to do that while you study." He began running again out the door, before the pair collided with someone else…that someone else being a certain Otabek Altin. Osha stood, brushing herself down, and offered Otabek a hand.

"Hey, Otabek, it's been a while since the Worlds."

"..." His expression was plain, looking down at her with curious eyes. "You don't remember me do you? Osha Nikiforov? I'm Victor's little sister. We met at the Worlds...Well, actually, I met you at Yakov's Summer Camp. I was helping with the baby classes and you were in the Juniors, weren't you?"

"Actually, I was in the Novice class…it was my first year in the Junior bracket. Yuri Plisetsky was in my class."

"Really?" Osha exclaimed, as Phichit linked his fingers with hers, "I doubt he'll remember that."

Otabek's expression changed a little, but he then sobered and looked at her again, "I've been wanting to talk to him about it, but he's not the most…approachable of people."

"I wonder if Yuri will come to today's fan meeting?" called the distance voice of one Yurio's fangirls – known as "Yuri's Angels."

With a nudge from her boyfriend, both Osha and Phichit's expressions turned into wicked grins. _Studying can wait, this is a much more fun prospect._ "Well, we'd be happy to help you there." Phichit said. Otabek raised an eyebrow, "How?"

Several hours later, saw Phichit and Osha on their way into the heart of Barcelona to meet up with Yuri and Victor. They were chatting away, curious to know whether "Operation Use Yuri's Angels to Help Otabek becomes Best Friends with Yurio…aka Operation Otayuri" had been successful or not. Their questions were answered as they drew nearer to the restaurant, where they were due to meet Osha's brother, and they saw Victor, Yuri, Otabek, Chris, Yurio, Mari, and Minako all sat around a table.

"What is happening here?" Osha asked, as she and Phichit entered and grabbed an extra two chairs. They squashed themselves next to Chris, as Minako and Mari continued sobbing onto the table. "Way to play it cool, guys." Commented Yuri as Yurio let out a complaint about why they were all being forced to eat together.

Osha prodded Mari's arm, sniggering, "Uh, guys…you're making puddles on the table."

Eventually the large group of skaters managed to calm down the two emotional women, and order a large variety of food and drinks for the table. They all chatted and laughed as they ate, and Yuri smiled as he commented, "This is kinda weird, huh? I mean, all of us hanging out together before the competition. It's a lot different from last year, I was always on my own then…at the banquet too. I didn't even have the courage to talk to Victor."

He smiled brightly as he spoke, but both Nikiforov's choked and spat out their drinks, turning to look at the Japanese man in disbelief. "Are you seriously telling me you don't remember?" Victor asked.

 _Oh my god….he doesn't remember._

"Oh, Yuri…" Osha whispered.

"At the banquet, you got wasted on champagne and started dancing. Everyone was watching." Chris smiled away.

"It was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. I got dragged into a dance off, it was humiliating."

"Oh da," commented Osha sarcastically, "You got "dragged" into the dance off, Yurio? You practically jumped onto the floor to show off your moves."

The younger Yuri bristled and pointed his fork at Osha, who was smirking, "Yeah, well, at least I didn't drink so much that I started doing a Cossack dancing duet with the Piggy."

Both Osha and Yuri flushed, "A Cossack duet?! You're kidding? Say you're kidding."

Phichit giggled, rubbing Osha's back as she shuddered at the memory. Chris smiled brightly, "It's true, I danced with the pole and got naked…well mostly."

"And I'd happily let you do it again," jibed Osha, sending the Swiss man a flirty wink. Even though Phichit knew she was joking, he still felt a stab of jealousy when Chris blew her a very camp kiss. Yuri, on the other hand, was entering a fit of spasms as he looked at the group. He hunched over and began addressing his knees, "Something happens when I drink. I go off the rails, just like my dad does, and things can get crazy. I try not to have too much."

Victor, finally getting over his initial shock, held up his phone and grinned, "I still have photos, if you want to see?"

That nearly pushed Yuri over the edge, but it was everyone else in the group – Chris, Osha, and Yurio – all holding up their phones with photographs and videos, which really had him freaking out. "Me too, but they're not for the faint of heart."

"Are you serious?" Phichit exclaimed, "Yuri, that's so dirty!" He swiped through them and sent a cheeky grin to Osha, "Looking a little bit drunk there, Osha," he commented as he showed her a picture of her dropped into a low Cossack-squat. The Russian girl blushed, embarrassed, but held up her phone with a video of the actual dance, "Please, I feel it is impressive I could do that drunk and in a dress."

Yuri was wildly waving his hands around, trying to get everyone to stop looking at his photos of shame, and something gold attracted Chris' attention. "So, what's with the rings you boys are wearing?"

"Uh…what rings?" said Mari.

"Since when do you wear jewellery?" asked Minako.

Osha's eyes widened as she saw the golden bands around Yuri and Victor's fingers and raised a quizzical eyebrow at her brother, who merely smiled at her.

"CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR MARRIAGE!"

"Peachy, sweety, no…"

"EVERYBODY! MY GOOD FRIEND HERE JUST GOT MARRIED, WOOHOO!"

The girl hid a giggle behind her hand, as Chris leant over and whispered – whilst the rest of the restaurant (Otabek included) applauded, and Yurio's eye twitched – "Go yourself an excitable one there, Coach Osha…got to give him some proper discipline training." The blonde sent her stunned expression a wink, as Victor and Yuri attempted to resolve Phichit's misinterpretation.

"Yes, you've got it wrong," Victor said calmly, "We'll get married, when he wins the gold medal…right?" He finished, pointing at Yuri who merely stared at him in disbelief… _Victor wants to get married?!_

The Japanese man looked round as the atmosphere of the table turned cold, and suddenly the faces before him were no longer that of friends, but of competitors…all who wanted the gold medal. Osha's blue eyes rolled back as she rested her cheek on her hand, at the seriousness of it all.

"Gold…."

"Medal…"

"Hah."

"Tch!"

Suddenly, a loud voice interrupted the tension, "You're kidding me, right? I'll be the one getting gold and getting married! I hate to break it to you guys!"

 _Oh, JJ, not the way to make friends…_

At JJ's arrival, everyone got up and began leaving, completely ignoring the Canadian at the door. Osha walked up to him and Isabel, and patted his arms. "We really need to work on your people skills."

"It was just a joke." He said, his eyes deflating. JJ really looked up to skaters like Victor and Chris, and was quite friendly with Otabek – having been his rink-mate for a time – but his overly-confident attitude pushed others away, and he hadn't learned how to tone it down. Osha gave him a quick hug and then smiled at Isabel, "I know."

"Oshi! Come on, we've got to go!" Victor's voice called back to her.

"I'm coming!" She replied, "See you guys tomorrow."

…

 *****Days Until Grand Prix Final: 0*****

The skaters had all arrived at the rink and were talking to their coaches. Phichit looked around for Osha, who hadn't arrived yet. He spotted the top of her silver hair and smiled as he saw her approach. She was wearing a white blouse, a black blazer and skinny jeans, her look finished off with a pair of heeled black boots. Her glasses were nowhere to be seen and her fringe had been neatly plaited away from her face. Around her neck hung the lanyard, whose card held her photograph and the word "COACH" printed upon it. She smiled brightly as she stopped in front of him, spotting Victor and Yuri out of the corner of her eye.

"You ready?"

Phichit nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

 **…**

 **Russian Dictionary**

 **Oshi – Osha**

 **Peachy (Osha Only) – Phichit**

 **Ciao Ciao (Phichit Only) - Celestino**

 **Da – Yes**

 **Yurio – Yuri**

 **Zatknis – Shut Up**

 **Please Comment/Favourite/Follow**


	20. Nineteen: Grand Prix Final SP

**I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I hit a wall half way through this chapter and have been trying to get past it for months now. I know I said I'd have the story finished by the end of 2017, but that obviously turned out not to be true! I should say that there are only 3 more chapters left of this, and I hope to have this story finished before the new YoI stuff comes out** **?**

 **(To check out some of my drawings of Osha, check out my DeviantArt account, Missus-Llama98, I'm also publishing this and other stories on A03 under the same name :) )**

* * *

 **Previously in, "The Charms of a Nikiforov":**

 _She smiled brightly as she stopped in front of him, spotting Victor and Yuri out of the corner of her eye._

 _"_ _You ready?"_

 _Phichit nodded._

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor the universe of Yuri! On Ice – they all belong to Kubo, nor do I own any of the famous skaters, jumps, music etc. I only own my OC's and this story.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Gotta Super-Supercharge it! Grand Prix Final Short Programme**

 **(Eleventh Skate)**

* * *

"Oshi, stop biting your nails!"

"I would if I could, Vitya," the girl said, proceeding to hiss at her brother when he tried to pull her thumb away from her mouth, "I'm nervous!"

The taller of the two Nikiforov's laughed and squeezed her shoulder, "It's only the warm-up, sliznyak, save your panicking for when the real competition starts."

His mouth was smiling, but his eyes wavered as the skaters began stepping off the ice – all, but Yuri – leaving the Japanese man alone. Victor's hand flew to his mouth and he began gnawing on his thumb, much like his sister moments before. Osha smirked and hugged his waist as her eyes found Phichit's. Osha stepped away from Victor as Yuri skated over to the rink-side. She smiled and held her arms open to give him a tight hug.

She whispered, "Good luck" in his ear and kissed his cheek, before pushing his shoulder in Victor's direction. A smile played across her face as she watched the pair interact; Victor locking their hands and kissing Yuri's ring. Arms looped around her middle and a cheek pressed against her own, as Phichit came in for a hug – causing her smile to widen. She kept her voice quiet as she turned her head and whispered to the Thai boy, "You ok?"

For once, Phichit was quiet, but smiled and nodded all the same. He squeezed his arms around Osha, revealing the nerves he was failing to hide, as they watched Yuri perform his short programme. _I feel sick to my stomach watching him perform…he's improved so much, and I desperately want him to win, but I also want Phichit to win…_ "Does your brother always do that?"

"Huh?"

Phichit gestured to where Victor was mimicking the steps of Yuri's routine. The couple made eye contact and giggled, eyes widened as Victor and Yuri jumped into the air, spinning around and landing. The Thai skater bit back a loud laugh as Osha tugged herself out of his arms to run to the side, speaking her thoughts aloud, "Did he have enough rotations? I mean he had the speed, but I don't know if he completed the final turn of the flip!" Her heart sank when the music cut, and Yuri collapsed onto the ice, his shoulders shaking as he vented out his emotions. They both knew his hand had touched the ice, but the knowledge had crushed Yuri's hope. _He took a risk…_ She looked over to her brother, whose eyes were fixed on the figure alone on the ice.

 _It was easy enough to surprise everyone when I approached each programme like a new beginning, but constantly starting over means never building anything solid - I don't need anyone, I'm strongest on my own…_

Victor looked down when Osha's small hand clasped his own. His blue eyes watered a little…

 _…_ _At least, that's what I thought._

"Get that boy to the kiss-and-cry, Vitya." He nodded as she pushed him along. She turned when Phichit tugged on her sleeve, "I have to get on the ice." The Russian girl nodded as he handed her his skate-guards. She gave one last glance towards Victor and Yuri, before stepping up next to Celestino. _Yuri didn't break the hundred mark, but it's still a good score._ Shaking her thoughts clear, she felt Phichit take her hand.

"They'll be ok." He said, lowering his head so he could smile at her. Osha puffed out a breath and squeezed his hand, "I'm meant to say that to you. Good luck." She pulled him into a hug, before kissing him softly, "You'll be brilliant." His face was beet red, but he stuttered out a "thanks", kissing her cheek before skating to the centre of the rink. Victor watched as his sister looked out at the ice, love shining in her eyes for the skater and the sport.

 _Now it's different, I can feel a flood of new emotions flowing into me through Yuri…and Osha…what do they need from me, what can I give them now…how can I help them?_

"Next is Thailand's Phichit Chulanont…"

As the music started, Osha grabbed Celestino's arm, focusing her gaze on her boyfriend. Her fellow coach smirked and patted her hand as she squeezed his arm. Phichit couldn't tear the grin from his face as he landed his jump. _My only quad is the toe-loop, it'll be hard to earn higher scores than the others. I have no past accomplishments to defend – this is my new beginning…how could I be anything, but excited?_

His eyes drifted over to the rink-side where he saw Ciao Ciao and Osha jumping up-and-down and shouting as he nailed his quad. His programme finished strong, Celestino punching the air as he whooped with pride. His grey eyes found Osha's…her hands were cupped over her mouth, and her eyes were full of tears. He skated as fast as he could off the rink and hugged her tightly, picking her up off the ground before he'd even put his skate-guards on. She hugged his neck and squealed, "That was udivitel'no, Peachy!", repeatedly kissing his forehead.

She felt him crying into her shoulder as he walked them to the kiss-and-cry – Osha having now looped her legs around his waist – Ciao Ciao laughed and followed behind them. The roles were reversed as Phichit comforted Osha as they received his score. She bent over and wiped her eyes as her boyfriend hugged her shoulders. _A personal best…he got a personal best!_

"Alright, Miss Coach, get in this picture!" Phichict chuckled as he pulled her into his side and kissed her cheek as he took a selfie with his coaches.

The silver-haired girl eventually composed herself as she saw Yakov and Lilia walk to the rink-side as Yurio stepped onto the ice. She watched as the teenager breathed in, ready to start his routine, then looked back to where Celestino and Phichit were beginning to head for the skater's stand. Grey eyes caught blue and the Thai skater sent her a bright smile. Her heart fluttered as she caught his meaning and she gave a small wave before turning to approach her former coach. The balding man turned as she came up to his side – her eyes trained on Yurio as he skated beautifully.

"Oshka."

"Hi Yakov."

They stood in companionable silence, watching the other skater, before the Russian coach spoke up. "He is so like Vitya."

"Da."

"I am proud of you all, Oshka." He didn't look round, but he still caught her gawping expression. "I know I don't say it enough, and I know I probably should…considering everything that's happened. I don't have any children, so you, your brother, Yura, Mila, and even Georgi are family to me…and while I hope that you and Vitya both return to skating, you're both fantastic coaches."

Osha noted how Lilia looked over at her ex-husband, her expression soft against her hardened features. She smiled, her mouth becoming heart-shaped, at her "unofficial" father-figure, and opened up her arms, " Yakoooov."

"Don't hug me, Oshka. We're Russian."

She ignored his remark, hugging him tightly all the same. The balding Russian made no move to tell her off, but merely let out a puffy chuckle and leaned into her touch. Osha released Yakov as the stadium went wild with Yurio finishing his routine – Osha feeling nothing, but pride swell in her due to its flawlessness. _He's come so far._ She knew her brother would be watching with conflicted emotions – proud because of the performance, but sad because they both knew it was a record-breaking routine. _If anything, this may motivate him to start competing again._

Following a tearful hug with Yurio – most of which involved her crying in the boy's face while he yelled at her to get off – she'd found Phichit, Yuri and her brother in the stands, and they all watched as both Chris and Otabek performed their routines. Phichit had an arm around Osha's shoulders, while she leant her arms atop Sara's (who'd come for the Woman's Final) head. Yurio had joined them, following the end of the Swiss skater's programme, Osha and Phichit smirking at each other as he shouted "Davai!" to his new friend. There was silence among the skaters as it came to the final skater of the day – JJ. There was an unspoken groan amongst the other skaters as the Canadian sent his usual prayer to the sky and prepared himself to skate. The music started for his routine, and Osha watched with a smile…until he popped his first combination.

 _What…maybe he's changing up his routine?_

Next was his triple axel…never happened.

 _Jean…_

She stood as his quad lutz also became a single – the crowd singing along with the music. _It is just like his first time competing as a singles skater…the nerves almost destroyed him. I thought he was over them…_

As he progressively began to struggle through his routine, the girl excused herself and charged down the stairs, just in time to see JJ's score appear. It was the lowest he'd received in this competition, but it didn't stop the crowd from cheering – their voices, led by Isabella, chanting "JJ" over and over until it drowned out the noise from the commentary stands. It made Osha smile as she saw a cracked JJ approach her, and she opened her arms for him. He crouched and began sobbing onto her shoulder while she gave him a tight squeeze and stroked his hair. It was hard for her to see her friend, and former partner, struggling like this, but he had still done well and deserved all the applause he was receiving. She kissed the top of his head before whispering in his ear.

"It's ok, Jean. You were brilliant, I'm so proud."

"I- I don't know what happened."

"Shh, hey…it's over now."

He eventually built up the courage to hug her back – feeling pitiful inside that his best friend, who'd suffered worse than him, was still strong enough to support him as well as she did. Mr and Mrs Leroy eventually escorted their son out of the rink, thanking the small Russian girl as they left. Osha settled herself, alone, at the rink-side and watched as the highlights of the competition were recapped and discussed. Her blue eyes followed the spectators as they filed out of the arena, press reluctantly following suit, before she got up to find her company.

 **...**

"Oshi, over here!"

Victor walked over to his little sister as she approached Yuri, Phichit, and himself at the doors to the rink. He engulfed her in a tight hug and stroked her hair, feeling her sigh into his chest as the weight and exhaustion from the day settled on both their shoulders. She offered the group a smile as she took Phichit's hand, and they began the short walk back to the hotel.

"Is JJ alright?", enquired Yuri, his brown eyes looking concerned. His response was another sigh from Osha and a nod. "Da, he just needs some rest. This isn't the first time he's struggled with nerves…he'll be ok."

In her heart, she knew that JJ's free skate would probably be affected, but the reassuring smiles that both Yuri and Phichit offered her, not to mention Victor saying, "I hope that he is.", helped soothe some of her worry.

Once they were back at the hotel, the two couples went their separate ways; Yuri and Victor, to their room, and Osha accompanying Phichit to his. When they were inside, the Thai skater pressed a light kiss to the Russian skater's forehead, whispering, "I think we both did well today, considering this was our first GP?"

The girl let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around his middle, snuggling further into him as he leant against the door. "Da, we should probably meet up with Celestino and discuss tomorrow's free skate," Osha bit back another laugh and she saw her boyfriend's grey eyes fall, "However, right now I just want to cuddle and veg out with a movie. You've earned a few hours of social media time."

Phichit grinned widely, and gave her a quick peck, "You're the best," before he swept up her legs and carried her to his bed where they proceeded to make a duvet-fort and order room service. The pair changed into comfier clothes, picked out a movie as Phichit tucked Osha in his arms. They stayed like that for several hours, flicking their attention between the screen of the television and the screens of their phones. It had turned out that Ciao Ciao had gone out with Mari and Minako, so he hadn't been up for meeting up either. Osha was texting Sara and Mila, with the occasional message to JJ, whilst Phichit updating all his profiles on social media – posting the day's pictures and conferring with his new Instagram-BFF, Chris.

 _I want to spend every evening like this,_ the silver-haired girl thought as she inhaled the scent of Phichit's top, while the tanned boy stroked her hair – both of their eyes trained on the third movie they'd selected. However, the peace was broken by Osha's phone ringing.

 _Vitya?_

She frowned as she answered it but sat straight up when she heard the sobs of a broken man. "O-osha…"

"Victor, are you ok? What happened? Where are you?"

"…" There was some more sobbing and sniffling, before Victor managed to choke out a response, "The pool. I…I need to talk to you."

Her eyes connected with Phichit's, who looked concerned, and she answered her brother, "I'll be there in two minutes, Vitya." She then ended the call and turned back to Phichit, "I'm sorry."

"Hey," he cupped her cheek and kissed her gently, "Get your cute butt on up to see your brother, ok?"

* * *

 **Please Review/Favourite/Follow**

 **C-F-A-A**

 **x**


End file.
